


Show Me His World

by northfox



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: F/M, M/M, arnolungi, churchtarts, cunnilungi, mcbladely, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 50,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northfox/pseuds/northfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Price is an infamous playboy and the editor-in-chief of the most popular fashion magazine in the world. Nobody got in his way and he never wasted time on the "little people", until he met him.</p><p>To connect with his readers, Kevin decides to personally author an article about the secret world of Broadway's backstage. On his quest for gossip Kevin meets Connor McKinley, a quirky actor in one of Broadway's most popular musicals, "The Book of Mormon".</p><p>Whisked away in a world of costumes, music, and rehearsals with Connor as his guide, Kevin's life will change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Kevin Price sat in his office with his feet propped up on his desk. Taking his feet down, he began to spin slowly around in his office chair, observing New York City through the 360 degree window that spanned the length of his round office. A buzzing sound came from a phone on his desk and a little red light next to the name "Nabulungi" lit up. Kevin rolled over to his desk and took her call. "Talk to me." He said into the receiver.

"Mr. Price there's a woman here to see you."

"Oh I'm intrigued."

"She says she knows you."

"Ugh never mind then, send her away."

"How do you propose I do that sir?"

"Tell her I died or something, I don't know. Nabulungi you're my personal assistant it's your job to handle these things!"

"Screw you, Kevin."

"Tsk tsk Naba, think of your Christmas bonus."

Naba hung up the phone and Kevin hung up on his end. He sighed softly and started to spin around again.

A few hours later, two men dressed in matching gray pinstripe suits barged into Kevin's office, interrupting a very important cat video. Naba followed them in and handed her boss a slip of paper. "Your two o'clock is here." She said.

Kevin observed the men setting up display boards in front of his desk. "Yep, I noticed."

Naba left the room, closing the double doors behind her on her way out.

When the two men were ready to give their presentation, Kevin grabbed a remote off of his desk and pressed a button on it. The giant window fogged up until it looked like the room had shiny black walls; the fluorescent lights now cast their harsh glow on the office's occupants.

"Hello Mr. Price! We'd like to share with you the most amazing concept!" One of the men said in a highly scripted-sounding tone. Kevin put his feet up on his desk again and clasped his hands together over his chest. 

"I'm all ears, gentleman." He said.

One of the men pulled a laser pointer out of his pocket and began using it to guide his presentation. "Greetings Mr. Price, my name is Arnold Cunningham and this is my partner Thomas, but we all call him Poptarts!" When Arnold finished introducing his partner he looked at Kevin expectantly, waiting for a laugh.

Kevin crossed his arms and stared at them. "Yeah, I won't be calling him that." He said.

Arnold began to stutter but Thomas picked up his slack. "We'd like to present to you our new publicity idea. It's a foolproof way to maximize the reads on your next issue."

Back in the game again, Arnold took the reigns from Thomas and continued: "Your biggest issue every year is the Christmas edition. The lighting designs, the snippy editorials, the letters to Santa written by celebrity children, there's no doubt that this edition is always a show-stopper but we have an idea to make it even bigger this year."

Kevin nodded his head in approval and Arnold continued with a smile.

"We'd like to present to you, 'The Kevin Price Project'!" He exclaimed.

Thomas stepped forward and began outlining the idea. "It's no doubt that the life blood of this magazine is you, sir. The public loves you and your extravagant lifestyle, so what if you were to personally author an article for the biggest issue of the year?"

Kevin thought about their idea for a moment, before he had dropped out of college to start his magazine, Kevin was majoring in journalism. "What would I write about?" Kevin asked, interested.

Arnold's face brightened up when Kevin expressed interest and he jumped back into the saddle. "Well what does every cultured New Yorker want more than anything?" He asked.

Kevin shrugged.

"Broadway tickets!" Thomas exclaimed.

Kevin stared at them blankly so Thomas elaborated: "December is a busy month for Broadway. Tourists and holiday charity benefits, not to mention that ticket sales are through the roof because of seasonal gift giving. This is the time of year when everyone has Bway on the brain and you can capitalize on that peaked interest!"

When Thomas finished, he and Arnold stared at Kevin like children waiting for their father's approval. Kevin rubbed his chin pensively and formulated a careful and articulate response.

"I like it." He said with all the grace and eloquence of a Victorian-era monarch, or a sassy magazine editor.

"Y- you do?" Arnold stuttered.

"Yeah, it's cool. Write me a more detailed plan for the article and have it on my desk by three tomorrow. My assistant Nabulungi will show you to your office." Kevin buzzed Naba's desk and she came into the office.

"Naba, show these men to a spare office please." He said.

Naba nodded and ushered Arnold and Thomas to the door. On their way out, Kevin noticed Arnold staring, mesmerized, at Naba. He laughed softly. Naba was probably too much for quiet, awkward Arnold to handle.

That night, Kevin was the last to leave the office. He had spent his day crushing dreams, flirting with models, trashing celebrities, and staring out the window. Quite frankly, Kevin believed he deserved some downtime.

He decided to head to his favorite nightlife hotspot in New York City. It was a chic club hidden amongst grungy buildings and law firms in Hell's Kitchen.

When he arrived, Kevin pushed through the long line at the door and nodded to a bouncer who let him pass despite the loud protests from the people still waiting. Taking his usual seat at the corner of the bar, Kevin observed the commotion around him.

Neon lights in every color possible covered the walls and tables and even the bar. People sat at tables conversing over expensive drinks with pretentious names. Women strutted around sporting purses that held little designer dogs in them, Kevin couldn't criticize though, considering the fact that he had two adorable, and very expensive, Pomchis waiting for him at home.

Lost in thought, Kevin didn't notice the fuming brunette storming across the bar towards Kevin. "Kevin Price!" She exclaimed, standing right next to his seat. "You said you'd call me three days ago and you never did!"

Kevin looked up at the woman and racked his brain, trying to remember her name. "Sorry... Caroline?"

The woman grabbed a martini off the counter and splashed it into Kevin's face. "Actually it's Clea, you ass!" Then she stormed off, leaving behind a confused Kevin and a ruined Armani suit.


	2. Two

Kevin's penthouse apartment seemed emptier than usual when he finally returned home. He smelled like alcohol and, thanks to Clea, his hair was salty and sticky.

The dark penthouse lit itself up when its tenant arrived, it also adjusted the temperature to Kevin's preferred sixty-four degrees and started the espresso machine. If he didn't live in a smart-house, Kevin Price would probably be dead.

Two balls of fur, one cream colored and one brown, ran over to Kevin and began jumping up and down excitedly. "Hey guys." Kevin said softly, bending down to stroke his dogs' freshly shampooed fur.

The dog nanny that Kevin had hired washed the dogs everyday with lavender scented soap, her work was astonishing, as it should be since she came with high recommendations from Paris Hilton.

A ding from the kitchen alerted Kevin that his much needed coffee was ready. He grabbed a mug and watched the dark, creamy liquid slosh out of the machine. With his coffee, Kevin sat down at the island in his kitchen and opened up his laptop. Taking a sip of his coffee, he opened up a new document and began brainstorming ideas for his big article.

The Christmas Edition's final mock-up was due the week before Christmas, glancing at the date on his laptop, Kevin was reminded that he didn't have much time. It was November tenth. For next few hours, Kevin browsed broadway.com and read critics' reviews, he even scrolled through the social media pages of some of the bigger stars. At two in the morning Kevin turned in for the night.

When morning rolled around Kevin was awoken by someone entering his apartment. The smell of lavender filled the house and Kevin sighed, Nina, the dog nanny, was here. Kevin's alarm clock displayed the time: 8:56. 

Typically, he was out of the house by seven so Kevin couldn't get mad at Nina for disturbing his privacy.

The knob on Kevin's bedroom door jiggled and Nina walked in. When she saw her employer sitting up his bed, pants-less and shirtless, she screamed. Kevin didn't know what to do, he couldn't get out from under the sheet, but Nina wouldn't leave, she just stood in the doorway apologizing. He noticed Nina's eyes leaving his face and traveling downwards to stare at his chest.

"Okay Nina, time to go." Kevin said, getting out of bed, forgetting his no-pants issue. He guided Nina out of his room and closed the door, making sure to lock it.

Now fully awake, Kevin took a steamy shower, slipped into a suit worth more than the president, and got in the elevator to the lobby. When Kevin stepped out onto the busy street outside his building, a valet called his name and he saw a young man pulling up to the sidewalk in Kevin's black, convertible Ford Shelby GT500. The rev of the engine died and the valet stepped out of the car. He handed Kevin the keys and opened the door for him.

Kevin started the engine and pulled into the clogged New York City traffic.

When he arrived at his office, the entire floor was in pandemonium. Naba rushed up to Kevin and embraced him. "Kevin you're over two hours late, we thought you got hit by a taxi or something!" She exclaimed. Arnold ran into the room and let out a breath of relief. 

"Oh my god you're alive. Thomas, I told you he didn't get kidnapped by Kim Jong Un!" He exclaimed.

Thomas shrugged.

"Guys I'm fine, I just had a late night that's all." Kevin said. His friends calmed down slightly, but everyone kept a close eye on him for the rest of the morning.

At exactly three o'clock, Thomas and Arnold entered Kevin's office with a thick file folder. "We've got your outline, sir." Thomas said.

Kevin closed his laptop and looked at the two men. "Okay, let's hear it."

"So we were thinking, you could spend a week shadowing a Broadway actor. Do what they do, go where they go, that kind of thing. You could attend rehearsals and shows and public events then write about them from an insider's perspective." Arnold said.

"Who would I shadow?" Kevin asked.

"We're working on it." Thomas replied.

Kevin thought back to the actors he read about last night and made a suggestion. "How about that Sierra Boggess girl? A feisty redhead. Or Julia Udine, yeah she'll do."

"Kevin we were thinking-" Arnold started to speak but Kevin interrupted him.

"I got it, I've got it! That girl from those singing high school movies, what's her name?"

"Vanessa Hudgens!" Thomas exclaimed.

Kevin pointed at Thomas and snapped his fingers. "That's the one! Naba give Thomas a raise!" He exclaimed. Sitting on a couch in the corner of Kevin's office, taking notes, Naba rolled her eyes.

"No actresses want to help you!" Arnold cried, tired of being ignored. Kevin's smile faded and he glared at Arnold challengingly. 

"Run that by me again?" He said icily.

"I made calls already, no actress wants to let you follow them around; they all think you're a playboy douchebag." Arnold said.

In her corner, Naba scoffed. "Well they aren't wrong." She muttered.

Thomas decided to jump in and relieve his anxious partner. "To be perfectly honest, Mr. Price, nobody wants to help you. We offered money an hour or two ago so we'll let you know if anyone takes the sweetened offer." He said.

"Keep me posted then." Kevin said, dismissing everyone from his office.

When he was alone, Kevin opened up his laptop and began typing furiously. What better way to start his article then by showing everyone how unwelcoming Broadway was to him?


	3. Three

A few days passed before anyone mentioned the Kevin Price Project again.

On Wednesday afternoon, Thomas came barreling through the doors into Kevin's office with a huge grin plastered across his youthful face. "I found someone for you to shadow!" He cried gleefully.

Kevin perked up upon hearing the news. "Who is she?" He asked.

"Actually his name is Connor McKinley." Thomas said slowly.

"No Thomas, I want a woman. I'm not writing about following another man around Broadway all day. It doesn't get much gayer than that."

Thomas blushed. "Well since you bring up the subject of homosexuality, I feel obligated to inform you that Mr. McKinley is fresh out of the proverbial closet, so to say." He said.

Kevin groaned and rubbed his temples. "Nobody else? Not a single person took the offer besides McKinley?"

Thomas shook his head.

"Jesus Christ, fine. Set up a meeting for us tomorrow morning." Kevin said.

Thomas nodded and left the room, on his way out Kevin called his name. "Thomas, do not schedule it in the boardroom." Kevin warned. Thomas was mildly confused, but he obeyed his boss's wishes and invited Connor McKinley to meet Kevin in his office tomorrow at eleven a.m.

Connor McKinley received a phone call on Wednesday telling him that he had been chosen as the mentor for the Kevin Price Project. On Thursday he was to show up at the office early in the morning to sign legal papers and to meet the playboy/publisher himself.

The first document given to Connor when he arrived on Thursday, was a confidentiality agreement. Then there were payment contracts, photo release forms, press-conference schedules, and a bunch more papers covered in legal jargon.

Finally, he was permitted to enter Kevin Price's office. A sassy young lady with a thick, yet adorable, African accent, greeted Connor at the entrance to the office. She smoothed out his suit sleeves and glanced at his tie disdainfully. "Would you like a different tie?" She asked.

Connor glanced down at his tie, it was baby blue and covered in light green flower patterns. "Nah I'm good." He said.

"Yes, but Mr. Price would find that tie extremely offensive." The young lady warned.

Connor waved away her worries. "I signed that paper out there, I'm his boss now and he's my shadow."

The lady smiled slyly. "Keep that attitude pal, Kevin could use a little control." She said, then she opened up the door and Connor stepped into the office.

When Connor walked into Kevin's office he was surprised by what he saw. He didn't read the magazine so he'd never seen Kevin or heard much about him besides the gossip from his co-stars. Connor was expecting an old, balding man with bushy eyebrows and a short plump figure. He never imagined the image before him. Kevin Price was tall with thick brown hair, and radiant-looking. His trim body and clean, shiny face actually glowed.

Kevin was also shocked, when he thought of gay Broadway actors an image of Neil Patrick Harris popped into his mind, Connor couldn't have been more different from that image if he tried. The actor had soft ginger hair and a crooked, yet sincere, smile. The whites of his bright blue eyes were tinged with pink and he was much shorter than Kevin.

The shorter man extended a hand and Kevin shook it. "Connor McKinley." He said formally.

"So I've heard." Kevin replied, he had gotten used to not needing to introduce himself. 

"And you are?" Connor said leadingly.

"Pardon?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The social custom is: one person introduces themselves then the other person does the same, it's not complicated." Connor said.

Kevin was taken aback by the reprimanding tone in Connor's voice, but he wasn't used to being bossed around so he complied. "I'm Kevin Price." He mumbled.

"See, that wasn't so hard! Even billionaire playboys need manners. Manners make the man, my golden rule." Connor exclaimed.

Kevin sat down behind his desk and gestured for Connor to sit across from him. Connor walked up to the giant mahogany desk and sat himself right on top of the expensive piece of furniture, eliciting a small, yet horrified, gasp from Kevin.

"Let's talk business." Kevin said, obvious discomfort in his voice as he stared at the man sitting on his desk.

"Something wrong?" Connor asked, grabbing a bowl of purple skittles from Kevin's desk and placing it in his lap.

Kevin gulped. "You're sitting on my desk." He said.

"Does that make you uncomfortable? Well pal, that's showbiz. If you aren't ridiculously uncomfortable then you aren't doing it right. Y'know what I do to help myself get over things, it's a little trick I learned called 'turning it off'." Connor said, hopping down and sitting in one of the leather chairs in front of the desk.

Kevin ignored Connor's advice and carried on trying to talk about his primary goal, writing the article.

"Every morning at eight we'll meet here and go over an itinerary for the day, then we'll set out and I'll write while you do whatever it is you do."

Connor let out a loud, lilted laugh that mesmerized Kevin for a second. "Itinerary? No way Kev, I don't know my plans in the morning. Heck, I don't even know my plans when I'm doing them!"

The lack of organization was beginning to get to Kevin's head and he clenched a pencil tightly in his hand until it snapped.

"Woah did you just snap a pencil? My sister can do that, she's pretty cool." Connor said cheerfully.

Connor's uppity personality was getting on Kevin's nerves but he couldn't risk upsetting the only Broadway actor in New York who would help him. Connor continued talking about his sister and Kevin tuned him out.

Oh god I can't do this. I hear London is nice this time of year, maybe someone on West End will let me shadow them...

"Ready?" Connor asked, interrupting Kevin's thoughts.

"What?"

"Let's go, I've got to get to work." Connor stood up and dropped the empty candy dish back onto Kevin's desk before walking out of the office. Numbly, Kevin moved the dish back into its place and followed Connor. When he passed Naba's desk he stopped.

"I need fifty-six more purple skittles in my candy dish." He said. Naba nodded sympathetically and watched her boss leave.

Kevin followed Connor down onto the bustling street below. He waved at a valet to get his car brought up, but Connor shook his head. "Nope, we aren't that far from the theater. We're walking."

"Walking? I'm not wearing walking shoes, these are from Italy and they're very expensive." Kevin complained.

Connor shrugged. "Invest in a pair of Chuck Taylors, you'll need 'em." He started walking and Kevin jogged over to his side.

"I'll invest in sneakers if you invest in a tie that isn't hideous." He retorted. 

Connor laughed off his passive aggressive insult. "Fair enough."

When the two men arrived in front of the Eugene O'Neil Theater, Connor led Kevin around back and through a door for employees. Upon entering the theater, Connor was bombarded with greetings and instructions. People asked him to try things on, and approve things, and read rewrites, and run-lines, it was more hectic than even the busiest days at Kevin's office. With ease and grace, Connor dealt with everyone one at a time, ensuring nobody was left out and everyone got what they needed.

After the crowd cleared, Connor shuffled Kevin into his dressing room and closed the door behind them. Connor's dressing room was small and frustratingly white. The couch was white, the makeup table was white, the door was white, everything was white.

Kevin glanced around the room. "Do you like the color white?" He asked sarcastically.

Connor shook his head. "Nope, it's boring but I've been too busy to remodel."

Kevin pulled an empty notepad out of his pocket and sat down on the couch. He started writing some of the things that had happened that day while Connor did his hair and makeup. When he finished, Connor turned around to face Kevin. "How does my makeup look?" He asked.

Add that to the list of things I never thought another man would say to me. Kevin thought, looking up.

"Exactly the same, what did you do? Where's the eyeliner and the face paint and stuff?" He asked.

"It's a musical about a bunch of dudes, Kevin, not the Cirque du Soliel." Connor said. "This makeup is just so that the audience can see my face underneath the stage lights."

Kevin made a note in his notepad about that fact, it could definitely serve to make him sound smarter in his article.

"So what is this show even about?" Kevin asked, eyeing the mostly empty costume rack and wondering what kind of musical required so little costuming.

"Mormon missionaries go to Uganda and find out that their mission is a lot more difficult than they imagined." Connor said as he began stripping out of his suit.

Kevin shielded his eyes, he was used to people getting naked in front of him for two reasons: One had to do with working with clothing models, the other one also had to do with models coincidentally, but in situations that didn't involve much "working".

"That's funny." Kevin said.

"What is?"

"Just funny how the world works, I used to observe Mormonism."

Connor's eyes brightened. "You did? I'm a Mormon too!"

"But you're gay, how can you be a Mormon and be gay?" Kevin asked.

Connor zipped up the fly on the black pants he had changed into. "Just because the church says Jesus hates me, doesn't mean I have to hate Jesus."

"Yeah, but how can you be a religion that preaches against your lifestyle?" Kevin pried, he was getting into the stuff that would definitely make his article sell.

Connor shrugged. "I don't let it bother me, I turn it off."

Before Kevin could ask another question, the intercom on the wall crackled to life. "Connor we're in places for 'Hello'." The voice said. Connor pinned on a name tag that identified him as a missionary and put on a black tie.

On his way out of the room, Connor turned to Kevin. "You can come watch if you want." He said. Kevin stood up. "Hey there's a vest on my makeup table can you grab it?" Connor asked.

Kevin grabbed the vest, which was sealed in a garment bag, and followed Connor out the door.


	4. Four

From the wings, Kevin watched Connor and his cast-mates sing a song about going door to door and getting placements, then he watched rehearsals for a tap number.

The tap number accompanied a song called "Turn it Off" and the vests the dancers wore were definitely a fashion-don't.

When Connor came off stage in his vest the glittering sequins almost blinded Kevin.

Connor's face was shiny and sweaty, his makeup beaded in peach-colored droplets across his brow. Kevin felt an itching in his hand that he couldn't ignore, reaching out, he wiped the tarnished makeup off of Connor's face with his thumb.

"Um Kevin, what are you doing?" Connor asked as Kevin stared intently at his face and wiped away the smudged foundation.

"It was bothering me, sorry. Why are you so sweaty?"

"I'm in a pair of Mormon-undergarments, a shirt, a vest, and suit pants under over two-hundred heated stage lights." Connor said woefully.

Kevin laughed at his misfortune. "That sucks pal."

"Pal?" Connor asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, sure. I guess we're... pals."

"Nice, I like that." Connor said.

A stagehand came up behind Connor, looking flustered. "Connor, Trey is here." He choked out.

Connor's eyes widened. "What why!?" He exclaimed.

"I don't know! He wants to talk to you, now."

"Kev, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Connor said.

Kevin nodded and showed himself out, leaving Connor to handle this "Trey".

Kevin returned home at six o'clock. He walked into his bedroom and saw Nina sprawled across his bed in his fluffy white bathrobe. She spoke on the phone in Spanish and from her tone Kevin could tell she was gossiping.

Nina didn't notice her boss enter his room and she continued her conversation. With a sigh, Kevin dropped his suit jacket on the floor by the door and walked into the bathroom. He took a long, cold shower and brushed his teeth. When Kevin left the bathroom, Nina was gone.

Kevin considered putting his robe on, but he tossed it into the laundry instead. He put on a pair of flannel pants and a Paris Fashion Week t-shirt.

A robotic female voice echoed through Kevin's house. "Kevin, you have... three messages." It said.

"Play all." Kevin said into a PA system on the wall.

"Message One:" The machine said.

"Hey Kevin, it's Naba. Just reminding you that the New Yorkie show is the day after tomorrow and you need a date. Let me know if you need me to hire someone again. I hope your day with Connor went well. Bye."

"Message Two:"

"Mr. Price? Hi it's Thomas. Just calling to see how it went on Broadway today. Call me back."

"Final Message:"

"Kevin, it's Naba again. Don't forget about the No-Shave November Party next Saturday. The press is gonna be there so please actually try this year."

Kevin sighed and rubbed his hand across his smooth, clean shaven jaw. Growing a nice clean beard took a lot of attentiveness that he didn't feel like giving, but last year he had pissed Naba off by showing up to the party with only some light stubble and he had promised her that this year would be different.

In the living room, Kevin's TV switched itself on to TLC just like it did every night at eight. The "Say Yes to the Dress" opening sequence lit up the screen and Kevin settled on the couch with a cup of coffee to watch his favorite show.

At around midnight, a doorbell ringing woke Kevin up from a fitful couch-nap. He got up and shuffled to the door with his coffee. Through the peephole in the door, Kevin saw nothing but an empty hallway.

Ugh, stupid kids downstairs. He thought bitterly as he turned off the TV and shut the lights in his living room. As Kevin made his way to his bedroom, the doorbell rang again. He whipped out his cellphone and opened up his SmartHouse app. "Door cam." He said aloud.

The screen of the iPhone lit up and showed the hallway outside Kevin's apartment.

"Jesus Christ." Kevin muttered upon seeing the camera feed. He trudged over to the door and opened it to come face to face with a bright-eyed Connor McKinley.

"Hey Kev!" He exclaimed, flashing a smile so white, it was probably sponsored by Crest Toothpaste.

"Connor what are you doing here?" Kevin asked groggily.

"Do you have a DVD player?"

"Yeah."

"Great!"

Connor shoved past Kevin and found his way to the living room. Kevin shut the door and followed him urgently.

"Connor you can't just barge in here. I was going to bed."

Connor sat in front of the DVD player, trying to figure out how to turn it on. He waved away Kevin's concerns. "Go to bed, I'll show myself out after the movie." He said.

"It's midnight, what movie do you need to watch so badly?"

Connor tossed Kevin the DVD box and he caught it sloppily. "Indiana Jones?" He asked.

"The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, my favorite one. I love when that lady's head explodes at the end!"

"Hey, spoilers." Kevin said sarcastically.

Connor began poking at the DVD player like a confused caveman and Kevin rolled his eyes. "It's voice activated, you tell it what to do." He explained.

"Open." Connor said firmly, as if he was training an unruly dog.

The DVD player obeyed and the disk tray slid out. Kevin walked over and put the movie in before collapsing onto the couch. Connor sat down as well, leaving a full couch cushion between the two of them.

Five minutes into the movie, a huge yawn escaped Kevin's mouth. "Go to bed Kevin. I'll shut the place down when the movie is over." Connor said softly. Kevin shook his head. "No it's fine, I've never seen any Indiana Jones movies. I want to watch, just let me go get more coffee."

Kevin stood up and went into the kitchen. He refilled his mug then opened up a glass cabinet and pulled out a half-empty bottle of vodka. He splashed some of it into the coffee, then a little more, then a little more, then Kevin dumped the coffee in the sink and returned to the couch with the entire bottle.

The movie ended at around two a.m. but thanks to his generous helping of Russian water, Kevin was wide awake and maybe even a little drunk. His fuzzy mind made the movie ten-times more interesting and Connor's head explosion scene was pretty damn impressive.

As the credits began to roll, Connor stood up and retrieved his DVD.

"Are you hungry?" Kevin asked, still sitting.

Connor shrugged. "Yeah, I could eat. What've you got?"

Kevin headed into the kitchen with Connor tailing behind him.

Opening up his refrigerator, Kevin noted the neatly sorted bottles of Voss water and the artisan dishes that a luxury food service stocked his refrigerator with weekly. "Nothing you'd like."

"Try me."

"Grilled tilapia with a side of tofu and rice?"

"Pass."

"Fettuccine Alfredo with minestrone soup?"

"Kevin, are these even real words you're saying? Y'know what we need? Street meat." Connor zipped up his jacket and walked over to the front door. "C'mon I'm buying."


	5. Five

"Connor I'm in my pajamas and it's the wee hours. I'm not buying street food."

"Get changed, I know a food truck that's open all night."

For some reason, Kevin found himself incapable of doing anything but what Connor requested. He swapped his flannel pajama pants and slippers for fitted jeans and Adidas sneakers then joined Connor in the hall.

As they rode in the elevator Kevin spoke. "How did you find out where I live?" He asked.

"An angry girl who I work with named Bethany told me. She asked me to egg your front door too."

"Oh Bethany. I remember her." Kevin shuddered at the thought of the angry blonde. "You aren't going to egg my door, right?"

"Do you see any eggs?"

"Good point."

The elevator doors opened and Kevin followed Connor out onto the street. They walked six blocks on an icy sidewalk. Connor turned and headed behind a bohemian clothing store who's window display made Kevin want to weep for fashion.

Tucked behind the store was a food truck with its lights off.

Connor banged on the side of the truck. "Marcus! Get up, I need some food buddy!" He shouted.

"I thought you said they were open." Kevin hissed, feeling awkward.

"They're always open for me."

Marcus popped up behind the counter. He was greasy and pudgy, there were signs of sleep all over his face. When he saw Connor, the man brightened up immediately.

"Connor, ol' boy! I haven't seen you for weeks! How's that boyfriend of yours? Stanley?"

"Steve, and we broke up but that's not important. My friend Kevin and I desperately need some good American mystery meat." Connor said.

Marcus smiled. "The usual?"

"You know it."

Five minutes later, Marcus produced two sets of hamburger buns stuffed with an unholy-looking substance that kind of resembled meat. Connor and Kevin sat down at a picnic table, Marcus joined them.

Kevin stared at his sandwich suspiciously. He could've sworn something in it moved.

Marcus joined the two men at the table. He eyed Kevin with a burning intensity.

"Listen here kid, you be good to Connor. I tell ya he's the best fellow a man of your 'lifestyle' could hope to get." He said.

Kevin dropped his sandwich onto the table. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no. No."

Connor laughed. "Nah Marcus, Kevin and I are working together that's all. It's too early for me anyway, the Steve-thing is still fresh." He said to his large friend.

"Oh I see! So you're not gay then?" Marcus asked Kevin.

"Nope, I love women, women love me." Kevin said smugly, feeling his usual coolness returning as the vodka's effects began to fade away.

"Dad?" A voice said from inside the foodtruck.

A twenty-something girl with long black hair and a pretty face stepped out of the truck in her pajamas. "Anna! Look who's here, it's Connor!" Marcus exclaimed.

Connor leaned across the table to explain the newcomer to Kevin. "That's Anna, Marcus' daughter." He said.

Kevin couldn't take his eyes off Anna, something about her was incredibly familiar, but he couldn't place it. She lifted up her arms to stretch and Kevin caught a glimpse of an anchor tattooed onto her wrist.

Oh my god.

"Connor we need to go." Kevin whispered.

"What?"

"Anna and I had a thing. It didn't end well, we need to go"

Connor stood up and began saying goodbye but if was too late.

"Kevin?" Anna said. He had turned his back to her but it's pretty easy to recognize Kevin Price from any meticulously groomed angle.

"Uh no, me llamo Andrew." He said desperately.

"Oh my god, Kevin Scott Price. I'm going to whoop your two-timing ass!" Anna exclaimed.

Connor grabbed Kevin by the wrist. "Let's go!" He cried and they took off running.

Anna didn't follow the two men, but just to be sure, they put enough room between themselves and the foodtruck as possible.

When Connor and Kevin stopped running they found themselves outside a coffee shop. Connor glanced into the window and saw that the shop was still open. "Wanna go in?" He asked.

Kevin nodded.

Inside the coffee shop, Connor claimed a table by the huge shop window and Kevin ordered a giant cup of black coffee before joining him.

"Kevin, who are you?" Connor asked.

"What?"

"I mean, okay sure you're Kevin Price sexy editor extraordinaire, but under that... who is Kevin Price?"

"I don't know. Who is Connor McKinley?" Kevin asked, trying to change the topic before he ended up spewing his backstory.

"Hmm, Connor McKinley is a dreamer. He always wanted to originate a Broadway role and now he's doing that, but he's not done. Connor is also writing a play and trying to start his own charity organization." Connor said wistfully.

"You're writing a play?"

"Yeah, it's called '8'. It's about the famous trial around California's Proposition 8."

"That law about gay marriage?"

"Yup."

"What about your charity?"

"It's still a work in progress, I'm not ready to talk about it yet, but don't you go changing the subject! Tell me about you!" Connor exclaimed.

Kevin blushed, talking about himself was one of his favorite activities but it felt weird with Connor.

"I don't know what to say. If you want my life story just check USWeekly."

"No, no. I don't want the story of shiny magazine Kevin, I want the story of my Kevin."

"Your Kevin?"

"Yeah, the Kevin that let me into his house at midnight to watch Indiana Jones and then drank a whole bottle of vodka."

"It was half a bottle."

"It was a big bottle."

"You got me. You want my life story? You won't like it."

"Not your tragic backstory, just tell me your dreams, where do you want to be in ten years?"

"In ten years I want to still be doing what I'm doing now. Editing my magazine, getting girls, going to parties, and making a shit-ton of money."

Connor smirked. "That's pretty shallow, Kev. You don't have any spiritual goals?"

"I gave up Mormonism, and religion as a whole, a long time ago."

Connor sighed but shrugged. "Okay, fair enough."

"If you still want to know about me, I can give you a full tour of my, quote-on-quote, 'shallow' self."

"Have at it."

"The two things that matter most in my life are my magazine and..." Kevin trailed off.

"And?"

"I don't know, I thought I had something to say but I guess not."

After coffee, Connor tried to hail a cab to no avail. The streets were barren.

"Oh well, guess I'm walking home." He sighed.

Kevin stopped Connor by grabbing his shoulder. "No way are you walking alone in New York City at three a.m."

"I'm twenty-five, Kevin. I'm a big boy."

"You couldn't throw a punch to save you life, Connor. It's not hard to tell. Stay at my place until the cabs start running again."

"Fine, if it helps you sleep better."

Kevin and Connor walked the two blocks to Kevin's place and took the elevator to his home wearily.

"Can I crash on the couch?" Connor asked.

"Need to borrow pajamas?" Kevin asked.

Connor nodded.

In his bedroom, Kevin found it extremely difficult to choose a shirt for Connor. To alleviate the stress, he grabbed a button down from his laundry basket and gave it to Connor.

Connor took his shirt off and put on the fresh one from Kevin before collapsing face-first onto the couch and passing out. Kevin smirked at Connor's exhaustion.

Kevin had been at parties that had lasted much later than this.

In the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of wine and went to his bedroom. Kevin climbed into bed with his wine and sipped it slowly as he stared at the wall in front of him.

The bed felt emptier than usual.

Damn I wish Connor wasn't here. Kevin thought, wishing he could call up one of the twelve Ashleys he had in his contact list.

At five a.m. Kevin was still awake and had gone through three more glasses of wine. He got up and went into the living room. He pushed Connor's feet aside and sat on the couch then he turned on the TV. After muting the volumes and activating subtitles, Kevin channel surfed until Connor woke up at six.

"Connor it's six, go back to sleep." Kevin said.

"Nah I've been getting up at six since my missionary days." Connor said groggily.

A bright smile grew on Kevin's face out of pure joy at learning this fact about Connor. "You went on a mission?" He asked, stifling a laugh.

"Yup, I left a nineteen year-old boy and came back a twenty-one year-old man."

"Where to?"

"Uganda."

"Hey, like your musical!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that helped me get the part."

"How was your mission?"

"Best two years of my life." Connor said. That phrase was a popular joke amongst Mormon missionaries at Brigham Young University where many young Mormons attended school.

Kevin laughed out loud, for the first time in awhile, at Connor's joke. "I haven't heard that one in forever!" He exclaimed.

"Did you go to BYU?" Connor asked. Kevin shook his head. "Nah, we moved out of Utah when I was in fifth grade."

"When did you leave the church?"

"Sixth grade."

"Gotcha."

"I never finished college, to be perfectly honest."

"Really?"

"I dropped out a few months into my freshman year to start my magazine."

"What was your major?"

"Journalism, that's kind of a motivator for this article."

"Oh yeah, the article. I forgot about that."

A buzzing sound from between the couch cushions took Kevin's place in the conversation. Connor reached into the couch and pulled his phone out, he tapped the answer button and held the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

Kevin could hear someone yelling at Connor through the phone and, for some reason, the thought of somebody yelling at Connor really pissed him off.

"Who is it?" Kevin whispered. Connor hushed him but Kevin continued asking until he got an answer. "It's the stage manager. I screwed up a scene yesterday, it's just notes. Chill, Kevin."

Kevin noticed that he had arched his shoulders forward threateningly and had furrowed his brow. Relaxing, he leaned against the arm rest. "Chill? Psh, I'm chill. Why wouldn't I be chill?"

Connor smirked at Kevin and continued listening to the shouting techie on the other end of the phone.

When Connor hung up, he shrugged at Kevin, offering him a "what are you gonna do?" face.

"We should probably head over to your office." Connor said, checking his phone for the time. "It's almost seven."

Kevin agreed and got up off the couch.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Connor asked.

Kevin shook his head. "Nope, but I drank my weight in fancy imported alcohol so I'm good until my noontime siesta."

"That's not healthy Kevin."

"There are a lot of things in my life that I'd consider 'not healthy'."

"Like what?"

"Like that fact that I had difficulties deciding which Ashley I should invite over last night."

"Ew Kevin, did you have a girl here while I was here? Respect your gays, man."

"No, I didn't call anyone. I didn't want you to feel awkward if you woke up in the middle of the night."

"I'm fine with you inviting over an Ashley, as long as I can call an Ashton." Connor said with a devilish grin.

"Classy, get dressed."

Connor slipped his jeans from the night before back on, he kept Kevin's shirt on. "Can I borrow this today, it's really comfortable." He asked.

Kevin allowed him to borrow the shirt as long as he got it back on a Wednesday, dry cleaned and ironed. Connor agreed to the terms and conditions.


	6. Six

At the office, Naba swept Kevin away to meet with Arnold and Thomas, leaving Connor alone in the office.

"Kevin, is he wearing your shirt?" Naba asked as they walked.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, he is."

"Fun night?"

"No, Nabulungi. I let him borrow it because he didn't have anything else to wear."

"Wow, I'm surprised."

"At?"

"You. I've never seen you let anyone borrow your stuff, like, ever."

"Just because I'm a prime specimen of chronic OCD, doesn't mean I'm not about that 'sharing is caring' life."

"Speaking of OCD, your therapist called. Don't forget about your appointment at three."

Kevin made a mental note to remember his appointment.

In Arnold and Thomas' shared office, they waited for Kevin to arrive. Naba held the door for her boss then followed with her note-taking supplies (i.e. Kevin's preferred blue ballpoint pen and college ruled paper).

An attractive man of average height stood in the corner of the office with his arms crossed, leaning against a wall. He had smoldering olive-green eyes and dark brown hair that almost looked black. The man also wore a dapper black suit and a pin-striped navy blue tie, his fitted suit jacket and pants accentuated a well-toned body that obviously took a lot of work to build up and maintain.

When Kevin arrived he shook hands with the man. "And you are?"

"James Church, graphic designer and publicity expert." The man said.

"He's the best of the best, Mr. Price. We hired him to help promote the Broadway piece." Thomas chimed in.

"Thomas, it's not 'The Broadway Piece', first and foremost, this is still the Christmas issue and the rest of the magazine has to be just as good as the featured article."

Arnold gave Kevin a salute. "Duly noted, Your Editorial-ness."

"Arnold, I will fire you."

"Yes, Mr. Price."

James Church interrupted Arnold's public flogging by opening up his leather briefcase and handing Kevin some papers. "Just some thoughts on the cover, Sir." He said.

Kevin took the papers and looked through them. One note in particular caught his eye. "You think I should be on the cover?" He asked.

"Yes, I think that will return a large approval rate from the public, considering your fanbase."

When James spoke, everyone in the room hung onto his every word, everyone except Kevin, who found him annoying. In the hiring process, Kevin had noticed that he involuntary hired men who were less attractive than he, himself was. James' presence was throwing the whole food chain out of whack.

"Good idea. Naba, show James to an office and then take him down to the art department." Kevin said icily.

Naba jumped up and grabbed James' arm. "Gladly, Mr. Price!" She escorted James away happily, much to Arnold's dismay.

"Cunningham, are you interested in Naba?" Kevin asked once his assistant had gone.

Arnold blushed and adjusted his glasses. "Me and her? No! I wish, but she's so, and I'm so."

Kevin patted Arnold on the back reassuringly. "I happen to know that Ms. Hatimbi is on the market, pal. I also know that men like me and James aren't her type. Try your luck Arnold, see where it gets you."

On his way out of the office, Kevin couldn't help but notice Thomas staring dreamily off into space.

I wonder what's gotten into Poptart-boy? He thought.

On his desk, Kevin found a sticky note from Connor saying that he had to go to the Eugene O'Neil for an emergency fight call, but he'd be back at around three-ish.

Kevin picked up the phone and called Naba's desk. She didn't answer, so he left a message.

"If I'm in session with my therapist when Connor gets here, put him up in a conference room until I get back please."

At three a town car arrived to drive Kevin to his therapy session with Doctor Green.

Kevin laid down in one of the cliché therapist chairs and folded his hands over his chest. Above him, on the ceiling, was a poster that said "God Loves All His Children". Kevin scoffed.

"Kevin, have you ever considered the fact that your complete lack of religion, or faith of any kind, could be negatively influencing your OCD?" Dr. Green asked.

Kevin shrugged. "Probably, but I don't intend on getting on my knees and begging some almighty guy in a toga for help."

"Don't be negative in here, this is a positive place."

"It's not my fault that God dresses with an Ancient Greek aesthetic that's so university chic, it makes me want to throw a trashy kegger party."

Dr. Green rolled his eyes. "Anyways, how has your OCD been this week? Any personal triumphs? Any shortcomings?" The doctor asked.

"Well I snapped a pencil because someone sat on my desk and I almost hyperventilated when my Skittles dish was disturbed. Also I awkwardly wiped make-up off another grown man's face because my hand was itching to fix it so badly."

"Positivity, Kevin. Positive thoughts are the key to healing."

"I lent one of my shirts to a friend."

"Kevin, that's great!"

"And I went out and did different stuff last night like eating mystery meat and watching Indiana Jones."

"Leaving your comfort zone is always a sign of improvement. Is there anything new in your life that's driving you to make these bounds in your recovery?"

"I made a new friend."

"Well I'd hang around this friend a lot more often. They seem to be having a very positive influence on you and your mental health."

Dr. Green's comment about Connor weighed heavily in Kevin's mind. He couldn't stop thinking about how much fun he had had with the quirky redhead last night.

When Kevin got back to work Naba waved him over to her desk. "Connor is on his way to the boardroom to wait for you."

Kevin's heart skipped a beat. "Why did you let him in there!?" He cried. Naba shrugged.

The boardroom was an unutilized conference room that Kevin used for... other things, and last time Kevin was in there he took notice of a thong that a "guest" had left behind on the table.

Kevin beelined to his private elevator only to find an "out of order" sign plastered across the door. In a panic, he raced to the stairwell and took the steps two at a time. He burst through the double doors into the boardroom and froze in his tracks when he saw Connor sitting on the table next to the infamous thong.

"Um, you weren't supposed to be in here." Kevin spluttered out.

Connor picked up the thong and looked at it. "Yeah, I kinda got that."

"That's not mine."

"I should hope so."

Connor tossed the thong to Kevin, who caught it shakily and then dropped it into a trash can.

"Um, sorry." Kevin could feel nervous sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it. To be honest, it wasn't that surprising to find a lonely thong in your workplace. I figured it was only a matter of time before I stumbled upon that playboy lifestyle of yours." Connor said with a casual smile.

Kevin sighed in relief.

"Kevin, on Friday my show starts previews and we're having a party after the first one. It's a plus-one invitation and I was gonna go with my boyfriend, but we had complications. Do you want to come? It'll be cool, there's gonna be cocktails and dinner and press. The Broadway execs even said I could invite Naba, Thomas, Arnold, and James because of the article."

Kevin considered Connor's invitation, then got an idea of his own. "Sure I'll go with you, it won't be a party unless I'm there anyway."

Connor rolled his eyes but smiled brightly at Kevin. For a moment, Kevin forgot what he was going to say next, the words we lost in Connor's smile, but he quickly regained his cool.

"Tomorrow I have a fashion show, do you want to come?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, you invited me to your thing so it's the least it could do." Kevin rambled.

Connor hushed him. "I'd love to go, Kevin."

"I feel obligated to mention that this is a fashion show for dogs." Kevin added.

"Well tomorrow just got twelve times cooler!" Connor exclaimed, jumping off the conference table. "Let's go, my dear shadow. Broadway awaits!"


	7. Seven

All in all, The New Yorkie fashion show went well.

Connor only accidentally ate dog treats twice, and Kevin got the phone numbers of three different stylists.

When Kevin's dog Bella went out on the runway he almost had a panic attack. Connor was in charge of watching her but he let her run around in some bushes, covering her entire dress in dead leaves. Kevin clutched his chest and felt his heartbeat accelerate. Luckily, Connor knew how to work a crowd and he climbed onto the catwalk to resolve the situation. "Outdoor Aesthetic" and "Primal Dog Ancestors" he called it. The crowd ate that lie right up, applauding the artistry.

Dog owners in the fashion show each received donations based on their performances. Kevin allowed Connor to claim Bella as his own that night while Kevin represented his other dog, Fritz. At the end of the night, donations were counted and a winner was announced; for the first time since the show's conception, Kevin Price didn't win.

No, Connor McKinley took the first place title by a landslide and it took every ounce of manhood in Kevin's body not be bitter about his second place plaque.

On his way out of the hotel, when no one was looking, Kevin tossed the silver plaque into the trashcan with a huff.

Connor accompanied Kevin back to his penthouse to say goodbye to Bella, who had taken quite a liking to her master's new friend.

"I'll come by at eight tomorrow so we can head to the party." Connor said before going home.

"Sounds good, I'll have a town car waiting for us."

Connor nodded his approval and headed out the door. Suddenly remembering something, Kevin bolted after him. "Connor!" He shouted running down the hallway. He caught Connor just outside the elevator. Between panting breaths, Kevin asked his question. "What should I wear?"

Connor looked Kevin up and down thoughtfully. "Gray suit with a brown tie. Oh, and black shoes."

"That's specific."

Kevin received a crooked Connor McKinley-smile. "It'd match your eyes." Then he got into the elevator.

Back in his penthouse, Kevin called Nina and requested that she come wash the dogs, then he changed and took a hot shower before watching TV until bed.

The next day at work Kevin had a buzzing feeling in his gut, but he didn't know why. When he asked Naba for a diagnosis she replied: "Maybe you're nervous."

Kevin had scoffed at the idea. Him? Nervous? Kevin Price hadn't been nervous a day in his life, what could possibly change that now?

At seven-thirty, Kevin, Arnold, Thomas, Naba, and James all changed their clothes and headed to Kevin's penthouse to meet Connor. They piled into the town car and headed off to the party.

"So Connor how was your first preview?" Thomas asked politely.

Connor beamed at him. "It was fantastic! The most exhilarating thing I've ever done!" He exclaimed.

Everyone offered their praise and congratulations, everyone except James who tapped away on his BlackBerry, oblivious to the joys around him.

When the town car pulled up, Connor was first to step out followed by Naba, Arnold, James, then Thomas. Kevin was the last to step onto the red carpet and the minute his face was visible, the press went wild. People started screaming and waving their arms, the camera flashing increased exponentially, paper and pens were being shoved at the group, and security rushed out to surround Kevin in a bubble of manpower.

Inside the venue, there was a stage for the night's speakers and for interviews. In front of the stage were beautifully decorated tables in the color pallet of the musical; black, white, and orange.

Kevin and Connor sat at a table in the back while their friends crowded around a table towards the middle of the room.

Connor filled Kevin in on how his first preview went while people filed into the venue. Mid-sentence, Connor froze and went sheet-white. "Kevin hide me." He hissed, ducking his face near Kevin's chest. "What, why?" Kevin asked.

"That's Steve over there."

"Steve? Oh! Your ex?"

"Yes, now shut-up and pretend you're sitting alone."

Steve turned around and saw a familiar head of red hair crouched down in front of the Kevin Price. "Connor?" He asked joyfully, walking over to them.

Connor sighed and looked up. "Oh, hey Steve."

"A little busy aren't you?" Steve said looking down at Connor.

Kevin's eyes widened and he shoved Connor up and away from his chest. "Uh no! Not busy! Not at all! I'm not gay!" He rambled. Steve laughed and clapped Kevin on the shoulder. "I believe you Mr. Price, you've got every hottie in New York to vouch for you!"

Kevin smoothed out his suit, which he realized was picked out Connor, and shook hands with Steve.

"I'm Steve Blade by the way."

"Oh hey I've heard of you! You're the guy that paints on people instead of paper and stuff!"

"Yes that's me, it's just a hobby though. I actually run an art gallery near Central Park."

While Kevin and Steve chatted away about pop culture fads and the stock market, Connor wandered over to Arnold's table. He sat down in one of two empty seats and rested his head on the table. Naba rubbed his back and looked at him curiously. "What's wrong Connor?"

"My ex is here."

"Rough."

"And he's becoming besties with Kevin as we speak."

Naba looked over to see a man sitting in Connor's seat and laughing at something Kevin was saying. Kevin smiled his signature "I found a friend who's great but still not as great as me" smile. "Sorry Connor, but Kevin is giving him the look."

Connor sat up at looked at Arnold. "The what?"

Arnold shrugged. "Don't ask me, she's known him way longer than us."

Naba elaborated- "Kevin is very easy to read once you figure him out. He has a lot of different tells as to how he's feeling and what he's thinking."

"Like?"

"Kevin suffers from severe OCD, whenever he's about to have a panic attack or in extremely rare cases, a complete breakdown, he'll grab at and squeeze things for support like pencils or a stress ball."

"What else?"

"He also has different looks. After knowing my boss for a year, I can understand what he's saying without him having to utter a word. I've seen Kevin judge Michael Kors' entire fall line with just three facial expressions. Michael still isn't talking to us..."

"Geez really?"

"Yup, and there's another thing about Kevin..."

"What?"

"He had a tough life, the road to where he is now wasn't easy and Kevin has a sort of 'complex' now because of that. He doesn't just want, but he needs to be better than everyone around him and he needs constant validation that he is. If someone else pulled half the crap he does I'd teach them a lesson on modesty, but Kevin has open wounds still and he just needs certain things."

Connor pondered what Naba had said. "I didn't know that about Kevin. I did my research of course, but there was never anything online about his past."

Naba frowned. "Kevin made sure of that, the only reason I know is because Kevin has a tendency to be a sad-drunk, especially during the winter time. He told me his life story one night when I was driving him home from a bar at three in the morning."

Arnold sighed and glanced over at Kevin and Steve who were deep in conversation. "You know him so well Neutrogena."

Naba stifled a giggle. "Arnold, it's Nabulungi, and I told you to stop trying. Just call me Naba."

Arnold blushed but nodded, shoving his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Hey where did Thomas and James go?" Connor asked, looking around the party.

"James went to the bathroom awhile ago, a few minutes after he left, Thomas got a text and he left urgently." Arnold said. Connor smirked, he'd heard that one before.

When the first speaker stepped on-stage, the room hushed. Connor stood up and stomped back to his chair, that Steve Blade still occupied. Clearing his throat loudly, Connor placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Well I'm glad you two could get acquainted. How about you exchange Instagrams and get on with things because the event is starting." He said bluntly.

Steve laughed and stood up, he pecked a quick kiss on Connor's forehead and waved goodbye to Kevin before leaving them their table back. Kevin watched Steve go with a smile. "What a great guy, why did you break-up with him? He seems like the holy grail of gay men."

Connor yanked his chair out and sat down, crossing his arms. "I didn't break-up with him, Kevin. Mr. Blade cheated on me with her." Connor pointed at a woman sitting with Steve at another table. Kevin sucked in a breath. "That sucks, pal."

The night's speakers included critics, actors (Connor gave a heartwarming speech), and even Trey, the show's creator. In the middle of Trey's speech, James Church emerged from the men's room, looking quite disheveled. He smoothed his suit and hair out as he walked through the silent room. A few moments after James sat back down, Thomas reentered the room, looking equally as rumpled as James. They both sat noticeably close to one another, and Arnold could swear he'd seen James place his hand on Thomas' thigh at least five times throughout dinner.

After the party, everyone milled around the venue's lobby saying goodbyes and exchanging phone numbers.

"Oh Kevin look!" Connor exclaimed, grabbing Kevin's arm and tugging him over to a couch. He pointed at the object of his amazement and Kevin followed his finger to see a set of white throw pillows adorned with the logo for Connor's musical.

"That is the coolest thing I've ever seen! I'd kill for one of those!" Connor said wistfully before walking off. Kevin examined one of the throw pillows, taking notice of a zipper on the side of the white cover.

Outside, the press mobbed all of the glittering attendees, but a quote from Kevin Price was the highest prize. Both Connor and Kevin had to fight their way through the crowd to get to the street where cars were waiting. Naba hailed a cab for herself instead of taking a town car, Arnold held the door open for her and she blushed brightly as she got into the car.

When the town cars pulled up to the curb, everyone began piling into their respective rides.

Safely in the car and away from the flashing cameras, Connor and Kevin finally relaxed.

"Hey Connor." Kevin said.

Connor looked over at Kevin and watched him pull something out of the pocket inside his suit jacket. He tossed a clump of fabric to Connor who smoothed it out and smiled brightly when he realized what it was.

Kevin had stolen one of the slip covers off of the Book of Mormon pillows.

"Oh my god, Kevin this is so cool!" Connor exclaimed. He turned to smile at Kevin, not knowing that Kevin had moved closer to him to see the cover.

Their faces were only a few inches apart now, but neither of them moved.

Kevin's eyes searched Connor's face, traveling over his soft features.

Suddenly the door opened and Arnold climbed into the car. Kevin and Connor fell away from one another quickly.

Arnold got comfortable in his seat. "Thomas got in the car with Mr. Church, so we can go now." He said.

The driver hit the gas and the town car merged into the slow-moving traffic.

They rode along in silence for awhile until Arnold spoke up nervously. "Does Nabonjovi ever talk about me?" He asked.

"Who?" Kevin asked in an irritated tone. Connor realized that this was one of Kevin's "tells" and he rested his hand on Kevin's knee to soothe him.

"He means Nabulungi."

"Oh."

Kevin stared at Connor's hand and quieted down. His breathing, which was usually fast and nervous, calmed slightly.

"I'm not sure if Naba talks about you, Arnold, but there's definitely something there between you two. I think you should ask her to dinner." Connor said.

Arnold nodded and puffed out his chest. "I can do it, I'll man up and ask Nabalalungi out on a date."

"You got this buddy, just call her Naba though, okay?"

"I almost got it that last time though, right?"

"Not quite."


	8. Eight

"What are these?"

"Kevin's latest idea, he calls them 'Price Points'."

Connor picked up a Popsicle stick that was sitting in a tin cup on Naba's desk. Glued onto the stick was cutout of Kevin's face.

"Every time we do something Kevin likes, he rewards us with one of those." Naba explained.

Connor put the stick back in the silver cup. "If I bring stickers tomorrow, can I decorate your cup thingy?" He asked. Naba nodded.

"Do you get a raise or something for collecting these?" Connor asked.

Naba rolled her eyes. "Turn it over."

Connor picked a stick out of the cup and flipped it over to its backside. Written across the wood in neat, calculated handwriting was a note from the creator himself.

Price Points carry no monetary value and cannot be exchanged for U.S. currency. Fifty Price Points can earn you one handshake from Kevin, B.Y.O.H.S.

"B.Y.O.H.S.?" Connor asked.

"Bring your own hand sanitizer." Naba elaborated.

Just then, Thomas walked into the office with a paper plate in his hand. On the plate were two freshly toasted Poptarts. James followed him.

"Nabulungi is Mr. Price here yet?" James asked.

Naba shook her head.

James placed his hand low on Thomas' waist for a half-second before giving him a small smile and walking off to the art department.

"Connor can I run over some stuff with you for the article?" Thomas asked.

"That's why I'm here." Connor said, following Thomas to his and Arnold's office. Arnold was out that day with a bad cold so Connor appropriated his desk.

On Thomas' desk were two tin cups, filled with Price Points.

"Geez, that'll get you a ton of handshakes." Connor commented.

Thomas looked at his points proudly. "I know, lucky me." He said with a fondness that could only by described as hero worship.

Connor grabbed a rubber band out of a dish on Arnold's desk and began winding it around his fingers. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Thomas sat at his desk and began setting up for the day, logging into his computer, opening up folders, and doing general office-type things. "Would you be interested in co-authoring the article along with Kevin?"

Connor furrowed his brow worriedly. "Sure, but would Kevin be okay with it?"

"Okay with what?"

"Sharing."

"I'm not going to propose it to him like that, I'm going to make it seem like your writing is their to compliment his own."

"I bet he'll take that hook, line, and sinker." Connor said, high-fiving Thomas.

Thomas took a bite of his breakfast, which consisted of two unfrosted strawberry Poptarts.

"So..." Connor started. "You and James?"

Thomas' face flushed with embarrassment and he smiled brightly, albeit involuntarily. "Yeah."

"How long has that been going on?"

"Since James pressed me up against a bathroom door and made out with me at your party."

Connor winked at Thomas. "Glad I could help with that." He said cheekily.

Thomas' blush faded and was replaced with a worried look. "Connor, please, um, don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"I didn't know I was... gay, until I met James and I'm not sure how to be in this relationship."

"Just do whatever feels right Thomas, and tell James what you're feeling so he can help you, he loves you."

Thomas nodded and took another bite of his Poptart. "Well anyways, enough of the touchy-feely stuff, are you on board for the co-author idea?" He asked in a complete change of tone.

"You bet."

"Awesome, Arnold and I will talk to Mr. Price tomorrow."

Kevin showed up to his office at three in the afternoon, he had spent his day on a yacht with Calvin Klein. His cornias burned from seeing that man in such a small speedo, but he didn't dare comment on it because he was there to kiss up. James wanted Kevin on the Christmas edition's cover and Kevin wanted to be in one of Calvin's suits.

He had managed to kiss the designer's ass enough to schedule a lunch meeting, so overall, the trip had been successful. Kevin Price knew how to get what he wanted and this was just another example.

The next day at four, Kevin met Calvin Klein and four of his most trusted advisors at a local restaurant that boasted the best lobster in NYC. Feeling slightly outnumbered by Calvin's posse, Kevin called in backup. At four thirty, Naba and James arrived to join their boss.

"Calvin it would be my honor if you'd let me wear one of your suits during the cover shoot."

Mr. Klein leaned to the side as one of his advisors whispered in his ear. He looked at Kevin sharply. "How much would you pay me?"

James hoisted his leather briefcase, which was coincidently a Calvin Klein, onto the table and pulled a checkbook out of it. Each check in the book was pre-signed by Kevin for James to spend as he saw fit. James scrawled something on the check in his messy handwriting and held it in front of his chest for Calvin to see. "Twenty-thousand right now." He said firmly.

Naba scoffed and reached over Kevin's lap, yanking the check away from James. "No way."

Kevin gasped as Naba tore the check up and tossed it on the table like confetti.

"Naba what the hell are you doing?" James hissed.

Naba put a hand up to silence James. "Let me show you how we handle these things back home in Uganda." She said.

Nabulungi uncrossed her legs and leaned forward against the table. "Listen here Calvin, our magazine,"

Kevin cleared his throat loudly. Naba huffed and corrected herself. "His magazine, is the most popular fashion publication in the world and it would be your honor to have Mr. Price wear your suit, not ours. You have one minute to answer before I open up my contact list and call another designer." Naba finished off her speech with a firm nod and grabbed her phone for emphasis.

Calvin Klein began frantically chattering with his advisors while James and Kevin stared at Naba with their mouths open in shock. "Close your mouths boys, you'll catch flies."

Both men closed their mouths, but their eyes stayed wide and surprised.

Calvin reached a verdict among his group and looked at Naba. "Miss...?"

"Hatimbi."

"Miss Hatimbi, we'll take you up on your offer, for free. It's a great marketing opportunity and we'd be honored to feature a suit for Mr. Kevin Price."

Naba smiled and pulled James' briefcase into her lap. She produced a contract and Kevin's measurements from a folder and slid them across the table to the designer. "Pleasure doing business with you, Sir."


	9. Nine

After returning from the lunch with Calvin Klein, Kevin had his interns make two hundred Price Points for Naba, which he delivered to her in a Gucci purse.

"To reward you for your valiant effort at the lunch meeting." He said, presenting the award to Naba. She looked at the bag and its contents. "I'll take the bag, but hand deliver the Price Points to Thomas and tell him you appreciate him." Naba said.

Kevin obliged and poor Thomas almost fell out of his desk chair upon seeing Kevin hand deliver him the treasure.

The next morning, Kevin met Connor for a trip to Broadway. The Book of Mormon had previews that day and Kevin was expected to sit in the audience and watch.

"What exactly is a preview?" Kevin asked, opening up his notepad as he and Connor walked.

"It's like a live commercial. People come to see us rehearse."

"Why?"

"It's something fun to do if you like theatre."

"Sure."

Connor elbowed Kevin playfully as they walked through the stage door. During the preview, Kevin got an orchestra seat, perfect for napping in. Upon hearing the claps of the audience, he woke up and joined them, pretending to have watched the entire performance.

After the audience cleared, Kevin climbed onto the stage and met up with a sweaty Connor McKinley.

"You were sleeping." Connor said stiffly.

"I was not."

"Yes you were Kevin. You snore, the whole audience could hear you, we could hear you onstage."

"Sorry, theatre just isn't my thing."

"What is your thing?"

"Parties, writing, telling people what to do, self-grooming, judging things, cleaning, drinking, binge watching trashy reality TV-"

Connor interrupted Kevin. "Kevin, I have a proposal for you." He said.

"And that is?"

"All day Saturday, we have to do stuff I like to do,"

"And?"

"And then on Sunday, if you last all of Saturday, we'll do your stuff. Deal?"

"Deal. And if I last Saturday, you have to come with me to my No-Shave November Party on Monday night."

"Deal."

After a long day of shadowing, Kevin went to a bar where he drowned himself in alcohol worth more than most celebrities, before stumbling home and passing out in a suit.

The next day, as Naba was going through Kevin's shoebox full of receipts, to do his taxes, she came across a large payout to a company called "Sanitation Inc".

"Kevin!" Naba called from her desk.

Kevin came out if his office with a cup of yogurt in one hand and a spoon in the other. "Yeah?"

"What is this?" She asked, holding up the receipt for her boss to see.

"Disposable toilet seat covers." Kevin explained.

"But we already have seat covers in the bathrooms here."

"Not in my bathroom."

Naba closed her eyes and took a calming breath. She counted to five before continuing. "Mr. Price, please explain why you need seat covers in your private bathroom, that only you use."

Kevin looked down at his shoes sadly, he walked over to Naba's desk and sat on it, tossing his yogurt in the trash.

"I don't know Nabulungi. I'm getting worse." He put his head in his hands and hunched his shoulders. "It's to the point where I can actually tell that I'm being paranoid."

"Kevin, it's probably work stress, what with the article and the editing for the year's biggest issue. Go on a date, enjoy yourself a little bit."

Kevin sniffed and sat up, nodding his head. He had been getting worse though. His drinking had increased tenfold, and he had empty wine bottles on his nightstand from late-night binges. Kevin's OCD was becoming more and more stressful for him as the days went by.

This morning he had had difficulty leaving the house because he kept going back to make sure the kitchen sink was off, even though he was positive it was off the first twelve times he had checked it. Kevin even ended up walking to work because the thought of getting in a cab made him want to vomit, and his car was at the shop getting its windows tinted.

That afternoon, Arnold and Thomas had scheduled a meeting with Kevin to discuss the issue of co-authoring with Connor. A problem in the art department had demanded Thomas' immediate attention, so Arnold decided to begin the pitch without his partner.

He knocked on the door of Kevin's office once, twice, three times, before opening it slowly. Peeking his head in, he saw Kevin sitting in his chair, staring ahead at the wall. "Mr. Price? Are you ready for our meeting?" He asked nervously.

Kevin didn't reply.

"Mr. Price?" Arnold walked into the room and approached Kevin's desk. "Kevin?"

He began feeling nervous now, Kevin wasn't responding. His boss just stared ahead with a tired, glassy expression. Arnold began to panic, he grabbed Kevin's shoulders and shook him back and forth. "Kevin! Wake up!" He cried hysterically.

Kevin gasped and his eyes widened in fear, he lurched forwards, causing the desk chair to roll back and knock him to the floor. On his hands and knees, Kevin gasped for air, his arms wobbled and he fell onto the carpet. Arnold rolled Kevin onto his back.

"D-do you need mouth-to-mouth!?" He cried.

Kevin shook his head violently and continued spluttering and gasping.

Nabulungi and James walked into the office with the new cover designs, but they dropped their papers and ran over to their boss when they saw what was happening.

"What's going on!?" Arnold screamed.

Naba rushed to Kevin's side and got on her knees. "He's having a panic attack. It's okay Arnold."

James held Arnold back as Naba attempted to calm Kevin.

"Kevin, listen to me Kevin. Can I touch you? Is it okay if I touch you for a second?"

Short of breath, Kevin shook his head "no", and attempted to inch away from Naba, a look of pure terror etched onto his usually cool features. Naba turned to James and spoke low and seriously. "Call 911."

James nodded and let go of Arnold, pulling out his phone.

Free from restraint, Arnold rushed forward and attempted to pick Kevin up.

"Arnold, no! Stop!" Naba shouted.

It was too late, overstimulated and air-deprived, Kevin's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.


	10. Ten

Connor was on a date when he got the call. Mid-conversation with an extremely attractive gentleman, his phone rang.

He answered the call and James recounted the events to him, finally informing Connor that Kevin was in the hospital.

"I've got to go." Connor said quickly, getting up and leaving his date behind. Hailing a cab was too difficult during rush hour, so Connor ended up running all the way to Lenox Hill Hospital on 77th.

When he arrived, sweaty and panting, Connor approached the front desk. "I-I need to s-see Kevin Price." He said weakly. James hadn't explained in much detail why Kevin was in the hospital and Connor's head spun with worry.

"Name?"

"C-Connor M-McKinley."

"Alright Mr. McKinley you're on the friends and family list so I'll let you in." The receptionist said, handing Connor a guest badge.

"Where is he?" Connor asked, regaining his breath.

The receptionist checked a clipboard and looked up at Connor, "Mr. Price is the the psych ward of the ICU." He said.

Connor's heart stopped. The psych ward? The ICU? He felt like vomiting but he swallowed hard and made his way to Kevin's room.

The sight of Kevin was enough to break someone's heart. He was handcuffed to his bed and he had a respirator over his mouth. Kevin's usually bouncy and exciting hair was flat and drenched in sweat. He looked pale and tired.

On the nightstand next to Kevin was a note from Naba to Connor.

Connor,  
James, Arnold, and I went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. If we aren't there when you arrive, sit near Kevin and just talk to him. The doctor says he can hear us.  
~Naba

With shaking hands, Connor pulled a chair over to Kevin's bedside and collapsed into it.

"Hey Kevin. I'm not really sure what happened, but I'm here for you pal, okay? Naba says you can hear stuff which is pretty cool I guess. I was on a date before but it wasn't going well, he wasn't my type, so um, thanks for getting me out of that."

Kevin didn't stir and Connor felt like he was talking to himself. He reached out and took Kevin's hand, Kevin twitched slightly but nothing else happened. Connor picked up a clipboard attached to the hospital bed and flipped through it with his free hand.

According to the doctor's notes, Kevin had had a full blown anxiety attack and suffered severe hyperventilation and confusion. Underneath the diagnoses was a list of possible catalysts for the attack. Kevin's OCD and stress where the top two contenders.

A young woman in a doctor's coat walked into the room. She saw Connor holding Kevin's hand and stopped in her tracks. "How are you doing that?" She asked.

"Doing what?"

"Holding Mr. Price's hand, how are you doing that?"

"I don't understand what you're asking me, ma'am."

"I've been treating Kevin Price for six years. I've seen him in here twelve times for anxiety attacks, and not once in all that time has he ever let somebody touch him. That's why he's handcuffed to the bed, he has a tendency to lash out in frustration, he's a hitter."

Connor looked at his and Kevin's hands. "I've only known him for a few weeks, maybe he's just asleep?"

The doctor glanced at Kevin's monitor. "He isn't sleeping, Sir, he's letting you hold his hand."

Connor disregarded the doctor's fascination and asked the question that was weighing on him so heavily, "Is he going to be okay?"

"I've never seen him have an attack of this caliber before, but he'll be fine most likely."

"Most likely?"

"Kevin wasn't breathing when he got here, that's why he's in the ICU. A loss of air can negatively affect the brain."

Connor felt his stomach churn and groan. "Oh my god." He said slowly.

"We've seen cases that result in permanent memory loss or brain damage."

Connor got up and stumbled to the trashcan where he proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach. When he was finished, the doctor helped him back to his chair. "I'm sorry Sir, but Kevin has a lot of issues that aren't healing because he simply isn't letting them."

"What does he need to do?"

"Kevin needs to slow down and take care of himself. He needs more sleep, less alcohol, and healthy, stable relationships."

Connor nodded and shivered. The room suddenly felt very small and the foul taste in his mouth wasn't helping any.

Every bad, hopeless, worst-case-scenario thought possible swirled in his head and he found himself in tears. Connor wasn't quite sure why he was so moved by Kevin's struggle, but the waterworks were on and there was no stopping them. He held Kevin's hand up to his cheek and cried loudly.

Naba and James returned, Arnold went home, he was too scared of going near Kevin again. The three of them sat together for awhile.

At seven o'clock, Nabulungi had to leave because of a prior promise to drive someone to the airport. James stayed with Connor all night.

At one in the morning, Thomas arrived with coffee that Connor politely declined. James was reluctant to show any affection to Thomas at first, but he calmed down when Thomas informed him that Connor knew about their secret courtship.

At five in the morning, James had fallen asleep on the couch with his smaller boyfriend sleeping on top of his chest. Connor remained awake, watching Kevin.

An hour later, Connor went home, showered, and slept until four p.m. before returning to the hospital. This time he brought an overnight bag.

"Why is he still not doing anything?" Connor asked one of the nurses.

The man checked Kevin's monitor. "He's sleeping right now, probably has been for awhile." He said.

"Why is he sleeping so much? Kevin always wakes up early, or at least tries to."

"He's exhausted, a mental breakdown is an extremely tiring experience."

Connor stood up, slowly. "Mental breakdown? Tha-that's not what his doctor said. She said-"

The nurse handed Connor his clipboard. "Upon monitoring him further, our diagnoses has changed. I'm sorry."

When the nurse left, Connor pulled his laptop out of his bag and began researching mental breakdowns.

Words like "burnout", "overwork", "depravation", and "stressors" gave Connor a horrible tightness in his chest.

"Oh god." He said, reaching for the sleeping man's hand. Connor nearly jumped up in shock when he felt Kevin tighten his grip on his hand.

"Kevin, are you awake?" He asked.

No response.

The deafening silence from Kevin was killing Connor, he didn't think he could bear it much longer. "When you wake up, Kevin, because you will, soon, I'll be right here. I'll help you and you'll get better. We'll fix your life so this doesn't happen to you anymore, okay?"

Maybe it was false hope, or a sleep-deprived hallucination, but Connor thought he saw Kevin nod.


	11. Eleven

It was almost a week after Kevin got checked into the hospital, and nothing had changed.

Connor spent the night there, every night without fail, only leaving Kevin's bedside to go to his rehearsals.

In Kevin's absence, Naba, James, Thomas, and Arnold ran the magazine as a joint unit.

On day six of Kevin's hospital stay, Connor's attention was drawn away from his magazine by a clanking sound. Kevin was lifting his right hand very shakily, causing the handcuff around his wrist to rattle.

Connor jumped up and ran over to the doorway, Kevin's doctor was standing down the hall talking to a nurse.

"He's awake! Kevin is awake!" He cried.

The doctor looked to see who was shouting and then immediately bolted into Kevin's room, followed by three nurses.

Kevin was attempting to sit up now, but his doctor put her hand on his chest and eased him back.

"Not yet Kevin." She said softly, taking his respirator off.

Upon removal of the breathing assistant, Kevin started coughing and choking.

"Put it back on! He can't breathe!" Connor shouted in horror.

"Mr. McKinley-"

"Don't you 'Mr. McKinley' me, he can't breathe! You're gonna kill him!"

The doctor looked at Connor sadly, "Somebody please remove him."

The larger male nurse approached Connor, taking his arms behind him.

"No! No! Let me stay in here! He needs me! Kevin needs me!" Connor shouted as he was dragged from the room, kicking and grunting.

Three hours later Connor was allowed to reenter the room.

Kevin sat up in his bed staring blankly at a plastic tray table. His attention was focused on a cup of pudding.

"I don't like pudding." He said in an emotionless tone.

Shakily, Connor went to the room's mini-fridge and grabbed some of the Greek yogurt that Naba had dropped off for when Kevin woke up.

"Here you go." Connor said softly, replacing the pudding with Kevin's yogurt. "Naba brought it for you, she said it's your favorite."

Kevin looked at the yogurt. "I guess it is."

Connor sat down on the couch and stared at the tile floor, he wasn't happy that Kevin was awake. Unconscious Kevin harbored hope, the fleeting feeling that maybe, just maybe, when he woke up, everything would be okay.

But now Kevin was awake, and it was very obvious that everything was not okay.

Connor came out of his depressed thoughts when he heard a frustrated sigh from Kevin. He looked up to see him wrestling with the yogurt. Kevin kept trying to grab the pull tab but his fingers would slip or he'd miss altogether. Connor watched him struggle for awhile until he finally gave up.

"I can't." He said softly.

Connor reached out and peeled the foil off of Kevin's yogurt before handing it back to him. It remained untouched, uneaten.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Connor asked after a few minutes.

Kevin shook his head and pushed the tray table away before laying on his side with his back to Connor.

"I wish you weren't here." Kevin said quietly.

Connor's chest twisted and he got up, without saying a word, and left.

A week later, Kevin had mostly recovered from his breakdown. He was back to doing what he loved most, telling people what to do.

Thursday was the day of the cover shoot, Kevin sat in the makeup department as stylists dusted foundation over the dark circles around his eyes. A side effect of his breakdown was insomnia.

Calvin Klein's suit was absolutely stunning and Kevin looked like a James Bond in it. The pants fit him amazingly and made his ass look fantastic; the jacket sleeves were the perfect length for him.

James watched the photo shoot like a hawk. Even though he technically didn't work for the magazine, the entire art department feared his stern gaze and if he said "jump", forty-five artists would ask "how high?".

"No you idiot!" James shouted at a lighting technician. "I said delicate fading monotones, not a fucking spotlight!"

With shaking hands, the tech adjusted the light and James nodded his approval.

"Now Kevin, hands in your pockets." James instructed. Slightly tired, Kevin obeyed.

"No, your jacket pocket not your pants pockets." James specified.

Again Kevin obliged.

"Okay, lean forward slightly."

Finally, the shoot ended once James got his shot. He had ended up taking the photographer's camera for a short time and trying to get the shot himself.

At one point, James Church got so riled up that Thomas led him into another room to "calm him down", he explained to Kevin. Never the less, when James returned, he was significantly more relaxed.

After the photo shoot, Kevin went up to his office to try and catch a nap.

"Hey, Kevin." A voice said from behind him as Kevin walked through the reception area.

Kevin spun around on his heels and saw Connor sitting on a couch, slouching slightly.

"What are you doing here Connor?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk."

"No." Kevin started to go back into his office when he heard a rustling sound. He looked back to see Connor holding two bags from the A&P.

"What are those?" Kevin asked, trying to mask his curiosity.

Connor wiggled the bags slightly and gave Kevin a small smile. "An incentive."

Kevin sighed. "Fine, let's talk."


	12. Twelve

Connor used the gifts of wine and Greek yogurt to bribe Kevin into letting him into his office.

He watched Kevin open a cup of yogurt, when Kevin successfully peeled away the foil on his own, Connor released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

In silence, they ate the weirdest lunch either of them had ever had.

"I'm going to help you get better." Connor said suddenly, looking Kevin directly in the eyes.

"I am better; it's been a week."

"No, I'm mean better. We're going to fix your lifestyle so this doesn't happen anymore."

"Connor I don't need your help."

"Yes you do Kevin! Yes you do because you're a mess!"

"Hey!"

"No! When I met you, you oozed perfection but it was all a lie! You're in so much pain, why can't you see that!" Connor cried, standing up and knocking his chair back. Kevin joined him.

"I don't need your help! You're here so I can make money off an article, nothing more! You aren't my dad, my doctor, or my friend!"

Connor's face burned with rage and he said something he'd later come to regret. "You're a blind, self-centered asshole! You only care about what you want. I don't care how sad your life was, that's no excuse to walk all over people like you do! Hell, you don't even know that two of your closest friends are gay for each other, that's how absorbed in your own life you are!"

Kevin considered asking who Connor was talking about but he decided that now wasn't the time. Instead, he stormed out of his own office and into his private elevator, off to go do something reckless.

Connor now stood alone in Kevin's empty office. Tears stung his eyes.

I was there for him when no one else was. Why? He isn't even my friend, he said so himself. We're just co-workers and I was stupid for thinking that it was anything more than that.

On his way out of Kevin's office, Connor noticed something. On the wall Kevin had a black marble, electric fireplace. When Connor first met Kevin, that mantel was adorned with pictures of Kevin and various celebrities, but now it seemed different.

Approaching the mantel, Connor saw that the photos had changed. There was a picture of Naba and Calvin, a candid shot of Thomas mid-Poptart, and placed neatly in the frame that once held a picture of Kevin and Madonna, was now a picture of Connor on his first preview. His hands were in the air and his head was thrown back in song, Connor took the picture out of the frame and read the words scrawled onto the back in Kevin's handwriting.

Con's first preview, Nov. 2015

He didn't know what compelled him to do this, but Connor slipped the photo into his pocket before walking out.

Kevin wanted to start trouble, he wanted to go out and be reckless and he knew just what to do. He jumped in his car and sped home, not bothering to follow any pesky traffic rules.

At home, he lit multiple candles, ordered two martinis from his building's food service, and changed the bedsheets, then he called Lauren, a girl that he had attempted to go steady with a few months ago. The relationship ended when Kevin realized that he wasn't ready to have a steady girlfriend.

The phone rang once, twice, three times before Lauren's voice came from the other end. "Kevin?"

"Hey Lauren."

"Hey, can I help you?"

"Um, yeah. Do you want to come over?"

"Why?"

"I dunno, I've had a rough week and you're the first person I thought to call."

"To talk?"

"Sure."

"Fine Kevin, I'll come. To talk only, so keep yourself in check."

Even though Lauren couldn't see him, Kevin nodded. He realized his mistake though and voiced his agreement through the phone.

"Okay," Lauren said. "I'm in the neighborhood already so give me twenty minutes."

Kevin hung up the phone and slipped it into the pocket of his robe, which he finally felt okay wearing after the Nina-incident.

Fifteen minutes later, he heard a key turning in the front door and Lauren walked in. She had a key because she had lived with him for a month and their relationship ended rather abruptly at a restaurant.

Kevin expected Lauren to set her purse down on the island counter like she always used to. It drove Kevin insane but she always forgot.

To his surprise, Lauren put her purse in the coat-closet like a civilized human (at least in Kevin's eyes). She walked into the bedroom and saw a robe-clad Kevin laying in bed with a martini.

"Kevin, you started drinking again?"

"Yeah, barrels full."

"Oh."

Back then, Kevin didn't drink much, he did AA in college and tried to stay clean, but when he left Lauren the world felt different, so Kevin drank to forget then never stopped.

Lauren sat down on the side of the bed next to Kevin and took the martini from his hand. "Hey." Kevin argued, reaching for it.

"You said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, and?"

"And you're gonna do it sober."

"Or," Kevin sat up slightly and held Lauren's hand. "you could get your own glass from the kitchen and we could do something better than talking."

"Are you kidding me? Are you freaking kidding me Kevin Price?"

"Um, no?"

"I don't want to have sex with you! I didn't want to come here in the first place but you sounded like you needed help so I came. God, Kevin if you didn't dump me, I probably would've left you within that same week."

Lauren's words came like a punch in the face to Kevin. Nobody ever dumped him because they wanted to. Sure he'd been dumped, but mostly because he cheated on somebody. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why would you have left me?"

"Kevin I'm gonna be brutally honest with you here, okay?"

Kevin nodded.

"You're an asshole, a giant fucking ball of narcissism that knows no limits. Your love for yourself goes far beyond the love you've ever felt for a woman and no girl wants that. I understand that you have issues with your mental health, I was willing to look past that, but you're such a jerk about it. You use them as excuses for your own inexcusable behavior. Also you're incredibly moody Kevin, one minute you'll be fun and a joy to be around, the next minute you act like you've got a book shoved up your ass."

When Lauren finished, she stood up. "Get help Kevin, find someone who cares and get help." Then she dropped her key into his hand and left.

Kevin didn't know what to do.

He couldn't be alone, not tonight. When he scrolled through his contact list with his eyes freshly opened by Lauren, he saw a list of fake friends and angry women. One name caught Kevin's attention and he dialed it reluctantly.

The phone almost rang out completely until Kevin got an answer on the last ring. "Hello Kevin."

"Hey, can you come over?"

Without hesitation, without asking why, or needing any explanation, they responded: "Yes."

"Thanks Connor."


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlucky chapter 13...

Kevin's front door was unlocked when Connor arrived. He walked into the kitchen and called Kevin's name.

"In here!" A voice said from the bedroom.

As Connor approached the bedroom, the smell of burning candles assaulted his nose. It was almost enough to make him gag.

Sitting in the bed, loosely wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, was Kevin. He swirled a martini around in his hand, watching the little olive roll around the glass.

"Hi." Connor said, standing in the doorway.

"Hey."

"So this is your room, huh?" Connor gestured to the minimalistic space around them.

"Yeah."

"Um, what are you doing? It looks like the Phantom of the Opera and Better Homes and Gardens had a baby and it was your room."

Kevin glanced around at the flickering candles. "I was trying to be sexy."

"Well, I'm flattered but I've got a huge headache." Connor said jokingly.

Kevin mock-pouted. "Well darn, there goes my plans."

"Seriously though Kevin, why did you call?"

"I was lonely."

Connor filled in the blanks himself. Casanova's bedroom, the alcohol, the bathrobe, Kevin had been rejected by one of his many lady-friends.

"Y'know, Kevin, a one-night stand isn't going to help you."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I try to drown my problems in alcohol and women, but who am I kidding? I'm a mess."

Connor walked around the bed and crawled into it, sitting next to Kevin. He wrapped his arm around Kevin's shoulders and took the martini away, placing it on a nightstand. "You aren't a mess, Kevin you're a genius, how many people can drop out of college and become millionaires in the same month?"

Kevin shrugged.

"C'mon tell me."

"Not many?"

"Shit Kevin, nobody! Nobody can do that, but you did!"

Connor squeezed Kevin's shoulders. "You are amazing, okay?"

"I don't feel amazing, Connor. I feel broken."

Connor wasn't sure what to say to that, mostly because Kevin's feelings were completely valid. The man was broken, physically, mentally, emotionally, he was hurting.

"Can I tell you something?" Kevin asked.

"Of course."

"I didn't want you in the hospital room that day because I was ashamed. I tried so hard to create this image, this pedestal for me to stand on to impress you, but I had a mental breakdown and it all crumbled. I was confused because I thought you'd leave me."

"Why would you think that, Kevin?"

"Because I'm not always what people think I am and they leave me because of that. I thought you pitied me and I didn't want pity."

"Kevin I wasn't there because I pitied you, I was there because I care about you. I'm your friend Kevin, whether or not you feel the same way is irrelevant because I'm gonna be here for you regardless. I held your hand through that, and I'll do it all again in a heartbeat."

"I know."

"You know what?"

"That you held my hand, I could feel you."

Connor was at a loss for words, he remembered the conversation he had had with Kevin's doctor all that time ago. He remembered how astounded she had been at seeing their physical contact. Not knowing how to respond, Connor just sat quietly with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap.

Kevin reached out and pried Connor's clasped hands apart gently, taking one in his own. For awhile they sat like that on Kevin's bed. Connor stared straight ahead, lost in his thoughts. Kevin held his hand and had his eyes shut.

After a few minutes, Connor noticed Kevin's breathing starting to steady. It was the first time since his release that Kevin had fallen asleep at a reasonable time; it was 8:30.

As gently as he could, Connor freed his hand from Kevin's grip and crawled off the bed. He pulled the covers up over his friend before putting out all the candles and dumping out the two martinis. On Kevin's nightstand was a house key that Connor used to lock up the penthouse on his way out. He left the key under the mat and made a mental note note to remind Kevin that it was there.

The next day at work, Nabulungi was at her desk editing a transcript from a meeting she had attended for Kevin while he was in the hospital. James walked into the lobby looking upset.

"James, are you alright?"

James spun around to face Naba, he looked extremely frazzled. "No."

"What's up?"

"I- I think I might... love Thomas."

"I don't see what's 'no' about that. Care to elaborate?"

"I've never loved another man, I mean, I've dated dozens of guys but I never actually loved any of them."

"Oh I see. Did you say the l-word to Thomas yet?"

"No, but I want to Nabulungi."

From under Naba's desk, Connor's head popped up. "Don't do it in the heat of the moment, like in bed or something." He said, remembering some old flames that had flickered out. 

"What are you doing under there Connor?" James asked.

"I'm putting stickers on stuff." Connor explained, gesturing to a vast array of desk objects that he had decorated. "But anyway, take Thomas out to dinner and tell him. Do it in a calm atmosphere where it seems like you've put thought into it. He'll reciprocate James, I know he will."

James nodded nervously before heading down to the art department to take out his nervousness on a team of photographers.

Today was the day that the cover of the Christmas issue would be unveiled to a select focus group, that's why Connor was there. James had invited him to the unveiling. Everyone in the focus group had already arrived, Kevin was locked in his office on a conference call, Arnold and Thomas were tossing a foam football back and forth from their desks, Naba was writing her transcript, and Connor was decorating every desk object that Nabulungi owned.

For some reason, Kevin wasn't letting them begin the meeting though. He claimed he was waiting for someone else, a special new team member.

The elevator dinged, signaling somebody arriving on the floor. Connor looked up curiously and gasped when he saw who stepped out of the elevator.

Kevin's office doors opened and he rushed out to greet the guest with a firm handshake and a slap on the back. James, Arnold, and Thomas all walked back into the lobby upon hearing Kevin's voice.

"Everyone, meet the newest member our creative team,"

Connor's jaw dropped.

Kevin made a presenting gesture to the new face. "Steve Blade!"


	14. Fourteen

Connor wanted to vomit, cry, laugh hysterically, and push Kevin out the window all at the same time. Mostly he just wanted to do the second and last things though.

Steve smiled suavely and waved to his new co-workers. Kevin spoke: "Steve this is Thomas, James, Arnold, Naba, and you know Connor."

Steve offered everyone a nod as Kevin introduced them, to Connor he gave a wink. That simple gesture further drove Connor's desire to defenestrate Kevin Price.

James crossed his arms defensively and looked Steve up and down. He knew who Steve Blade was and he wasn't going to let him take over the art department that James had wrapped around his finger.

"Steve is here to help oversee some of the more artistic aspects of this project." Kevin explained.

James threw his hands up in frustration. "Then what the hell am I doing here?" He huffed. Chris placed a hand low on James' waist to calm him down, just one touch from the little blonde was enough to soothe James.

Steve Blade put his hands up in mock defense. "Not to worry Mr...?"

"Church."

"Right, Mr. Church, I'm here to follow your lead and personally advise Mr. Price. Nothing more... nothing less."

James rolled his eyes and very badly pretended that he had to take a phone call. He left the room, announcing that the cover unveiling would be rescheduled. Chris shuffled after him, trying to get him to change his stubborn mind.

"Mr. Price?" Arnold asked.

"Yes Cunningham?"

"We need to discuss a press conference."

"Alright let's go, walk and talk Arnold."

Kevin and Arnold walked into Kevin's office, deep in conversation. Now it was just Naba, Steve, and Connor.

"Connor, sweetie, I've got to run these to the mail room. Will you be okay alone with him?" She whispered.

No, Connor most certainly wouldn't be okay, but Nabulungi had a job to do and he didn't want to keep her from it so he nodded. She got up and left the room.

And then there were two.

Steve approached Connor, who leaned against the wall behind Naba's desk.

"I've missed you." He said in a low voice.

Connor looked up at Steve defiantly. "That's funny."

"How so?"

"Because I haven't missed you."

"Connor, we both know that isn't true. You at least missed me a little bit, right?"

He was right, but Connor didn't want to give him the satisfaction so he said nothing in reply.

Steve was only a foot away from Connor now. "You missed my kisses, and my cooking, and watching me paint, I know you did. I've known you since fifth grade Connor McKinley, and you've loved me all that time. That's how I know you love me now."

Connor looked up at Steve with angry tears bubbling in his eyes. "You cheated on me!" He shoved Steve away. "What does it matter how I feel if I wasn't good enough for you?"

"She wasn't anything to me Connor, I thought I cared about her, but being with her only reminded me how much I, not only wanted, but needed to be with you."

Steve Blade knew Connor McKinley like the back of his own hand. He knew exactly what to say to get the redhead to open up. "I love you Connor."

Connor pushed past Steve and went into the stairwell. As he climbed the stairs, two hands trapped him against the wall. "Say it Connor." Steve growled.

"Say what?"

"That you love me too."

"But I don-"

"I know you do!"

Steve was panicky now, he had thought that Connor would come right back to him like he always had. All throughout their lives, Connor had needed Steve. He had needed him to stop bullies, to copy homework, to lie to his parents, but now he didn't seem to need him. Something had changed in Connor since Steve left him. Connor was stronger.

Now Steve did the last thing he hoped might work to lure Connor back to him. Using his hips and chest, he pinned Connor against the wall and kissed him, just like he knew Connor liked to be kissed; slow and lovingly.

After squirming for a moment, Connor stopped and melted into the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Steve's waist and pressing them together even more. Steve had his hands on the wall on either side of Connor's head.

At the bottom of the stairs, the door opened and Arnold stepped into the passage. He saw Steve and Connor, who had grown a little more intense, and ran to get Kevin.

"Mr. Price! Come quick!" He shouted, barging into the office.

Kevin closed his laptop and looked up at the chubby man. "What is it now, Arnold?"

"Steve and Connor!"

Suddenly Kevin found himself worried. Had Steve hurt Connor? Had Connor hurt Steve? Were they fighting with one another? Arnold's face was panic stricken and Kevin grew extremely concerned. "Where are they?"

"Stairwell." Arnold breathed.

Kevin got up and walked to the stairwell door. He opened it, and a "Steeeeeeve." greeted him.

Poking his head inside, Kevin saw Connor and Steve making out passionately on the landing. Something tightened in Kevin's gut, but he ignored it, not quite knowing what the feeling was.

The rest of that day, Kevin moved around hollowly. He didn't know what had knocked his day off its axis, but he found himself unable to get the kiss he had witnessed out of his mind.

Steve and Connor had left the office shortly after Kevin saw them.

Now, Kevin sat alone at his desk, reading the transcripts Naba had printed him. He highlighted important things on the paper in his color-coded highlighting system.

Yellow for dialogue, green for finances, blue for names, pink for art, and orange for mentions of Kevin.

The doors to Kevin's office opened, preceded by no knocking. He looked up and saw Naba and James. Both looked thoroughly pissed off.

"Why did you hire Steve?" They both asked in creepy unison.

"Because I'm the boss and I get to do that." Kevin said matter-of-factly.

James pointed to himself. "I am your art advisor Kevin. I've worked my ass off on this project."

"Consider Steve the advisor to the advisor then."

"I don't need an advisor!"

"Well either work with one, or quit. Those are your options James. This was a business decision, nothing personal."

Nabulungi crossed her arms. "Business?"

"Yes, Steve Blade is a prominent name in the art world right now and having that name on our project will open us up to new audiences and groups."

"Fine, business." Naba said coldly. "But it might be a little more personal for some people."


	15. Fifteen

"Where's Connor?" Kevin asked, looking around the conference room. James, Thomas, Naba, and Arnold sat at the table but Connor's seat was empty. Arnold raised his hand.

"Arnold, for the third time, you don't have to raised your hand. Just talk."

"Mr. Blade isn't here either sir."

Steve wasn't invited to the meeting, but Kevin didn't know that he hadn't even showed up to the office that day.

Naba pulled her phone out of her pocket and waved it at her boss. "I'll text him." She said.

Connor where r u? Meeting is starting.

A few seconds later Connor replied:

@ Steve's house, I'm not coming in today.

Naba sent another message:

Kev's having a meeting. It's v. important

A few moments later Connor replied again:

Let me rephrase that: not with Steve, ON Steve. Ttyl

Naba placed her phone on the table awkwardly and cleared her throat. "Connor won't be coming in today, Kevin." She said.

"And Steve?" He asked.

"I'm gonna have to make an educated guess and say that he won't be here either."

Kevin huffed and rolled his eyes, "Well this was a very important announcement. James, I want you to go to Connor's house after this and tell him personally what he missed word for word."

James glared at Kevin. "What the fuck?" He said.

Thomas placed a hand in James' lap and shook his head from side to side while shushing him.

"My birthday is in three days and I want to make sure you all know what happens on my birthday and the day before. Nabulungi, take it away."

Naba stood up with a clipboard and face the three men staring at her with confused looks.

"The day before Kevin's birthday is a day of reflection and appreciation before Kevin's actual birthday when we'll be having a huge party with celebrity guests and a coffee fountain."

Kevin nodded approvingly while Naba talked, then dispersed his workers before returning to his office.

"James!" Naba called, chasing after him into the hall. James stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Connor isn't at his house, he's at Steve's in Manhattan. I'll get you the address."

"Hold on, I actually have to do that?"

"Yes, it's best not to think about it. Just do it."

James rolled his eyes. "Fine, get me the address."

Naba opened up a file on her computer and scribbled Steve's address on a piece of paper that James slipped into his jacket. "Now get out off here, I've got celebrities to call and a fountain to order." Naba said, waving James away.

On his way to the elevator, James was stopped by his boyfriend. "Do not start anything with Steve." Thomas warned.

"Why not?"

"Because he'll break your face and you're so pretty." Thomas said with a smile before kissing James lightly and shoving him into the elevator.

Steve Blade lived near his gallery in a stately brick town house.

James lifted the door knocker and dropped it back against the blue wooden door. He heard sounds from inside then a lock turning. Connor answered the door in a pair of plaid boxers and a large t-shirt. When he saw James, Connor's eyes widened and he tried to smooth his tousled hair. "Uh, hey James. Can I help you with something? Are you looking for Steve? He can't, um, see anyone right now."

"No, Kevin wanted me to tell you that tomorrow we're all supposed to stroke his ego before his birthday the next day."

Connor nodded. "Okay, thanks for the info. Bye then." He said awkwardly, closing the door. James headed back to the office and holed himself away in the art department, having learned more about Connor's personal life than he ever wanted to.

In his office, Kevin stood at a podium while Arnold and Thomas pretended to be reporters. They had been grooming Kevin for days on what he'd say at his first press conference for the article.

Thomas held out a lighter that he was pretending was a recorder. "Mr. Price! What inspired you to choose Connor McKinley as your subject for the article?" He asked in a British accent.

"Well, he is a very unique person that presented a fresh, youthful view on the establishment that is Broadway." Kevin replied suavely.

Arnold took the lighter from Thomas and jumped up now. "Kevin! What can you tell us about the article?"

"I can tell you that it will be an in-depth look at a world that has so many secrets, and that it will be something incredible that stays with readers long after they've finished it."

Arnold and Thomas clapped for Kevin's clever dodging of proper answers.

"I think we're ready to schedule this thing, Mr. Price." Thomas said with a grin.

Kevin agreed half-heartedly before clearing the two men out of his office. Ever since he had seen Connor and Steve conjugating on the stairs, Kevin hadn't been feeling right. He didn't feel sick, or sad, just wrong. Naba had suggested that he was feeling guilty for tossing Connor back into a relationship that he was so unhappy in previously, but Kevin discounted that idea.

He clicked Naba's name on his desk phone and buzzed her. "Naba can you come here?" He asked.

There was no response but a few seconds later, the doors opened and Naba walked in. Kevin was seated at his desk with his feet up, surprisingly he was never bothered by that unsanitary habit.

"Yes Kevin?" Naba asked.

"Where's Connor?"

"I told you he wasn't coming in today."

"Yeah, but you know where he is."

Naba reached up and toyed with her necklace, a nervous tick. "I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Even if I do, that's my business because Connor told me not you."

In that moment Thomas walked back into the office to retrieve a folder he had forgotten. "Thomas where's Connor?" Kevin asked.

Thomas looked up, "James said he was having sex with Steve." he answered casually.

Naba slapped her hand to her face and groaned at Thomas' incompetence. Kevin took his feet from his desk and sat up straighter. "You knew this? And you didn't tell me?" Kevin asked Naba angrily.

Sensing that something was about to go down, Thomas abandoned his search for the folder and ducked out of the office.

"Yes Kevin, I knew, and Connor's romantic activities are not something I'm obligated to tell you."

"But he told you! Why not me? I think I deserve to know, don't you?"

"Um, no Kevin. You don't deserve to know. Connor isn't your pet; he's a person with a private life of his own that doesn't revolve around you."

Kevin had trouble understanding what Naba was trying to convey to him. He felt utterly betrayed by everyone in his office, except Arnold who didn't know anything about anyone's business.

Something would have to be done about this matter immediately.


	16. Sixteen

Kevin sat in his office on a cold Sunday morning, the glass was open and the snowy city glistened in the morning sun around him.

Kevin tried in earnest to punish his team for their "betrayal". He went around with a trashcan collecting Price Points, but everyone had thrown theirs away already, everyone except Thomas who almost wept as he poured his stash into the plastic bin.

Eventually he gave up and forgot about the matter that had seemed so important to him, just another example of Kevin's one-track mind.

Nabulungi had secured all the guests for Kevin's party tomorrow, and Steve offered up his gallery as a venue.

When at last the party rolled around, the paparazzi were the first to arrive, followed by esteemed guests. Everyone from Will Smith to Betty White was there and Kevin adored having all the attention on him.

Of course, the real staple of the night was the coffee fountain, but the cast of Connor's show singing Happy Birthday was a real showstopper too.

Everyone had a great time at the party. Arnold clung to Nabulungi all night, too afraid to talk to any celebrities. Thomas and James walked around the halls, while James scoffed at all of Steve's pieces no matter how fantastic they were. Steve and Connor sat at a table with Kevin and his date.

Kevin's date was a young publicist named Brooklyn. She had shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes, Steve made a joke about her being Connor's female twin. Kevin thought about Steve's joke and wondered if he had chosen Brooklyn as his date because he sub-consciously compared her to Connor. Why would he even do that though? Kevin couldn't think of a reason, so he added that to the pile of things he put out of his mind.

The cake was perfect, the guests were perfect, the venue was perfect, all-in-all it was a perfect celebration of a seemingly perfect man.

After everyone had gone home, Steve suggested that he, Connor, Kevin, and Brooklyn go back to his place for a movie and drinks. Not one to pass up an excuse to drink, Kevin accepted.

Steve's brownstone townhouse was lavishly decorated with modern looking furniture in shades of grays, blacks, and whites. His giant TV was hung on a white wall over a white plush carpet. A soft black couch looked inviting and Kevin crashed onto it. He patted his lap and winked at Brooklyn who sat down on top of him. Across the room at the wet bar with Steve, Connor watched Kevin and Brooklyn out of the corner of his eye.

Kevin smiled that weird tiny little smile he did when he was really happy and pressed his forehead against Brooklyn's. She laughed and kissed him lightly. Connor wanted to be sick, it was just so- so... he couldn't place a word on it. Grabbing a bottle of whiskey, he returned to the couch.

"So how did you two meet?" He asked.

"I've known Kevin, since college. We dated a bit but it never went anywhere, then he invited me to go with him to his party and of course I agreed!"

"Oh, that's adorable."

"Yeah." Brooklyn said dreamily, booping her finger on Kevin's nose. He caught it in his mouth and nibbled it gently, making her laugh and slap his shoulder playfully. Connor thrusted the whiskey at Kevin awkwardly. "Here." He said.

"Um, no cups?" Kevin asked, taking the bottle.

"That never seemed to phase you before."

"True." He said with a shrug before uncapping the bottle and taking a long sip.

Steve returned with drinks and he put on a movie. Halfway though the movie, Kevin asked where the bathroom was and Connor offered to show him the way, leaving Steve and Brooklyn alone on the couch.

The bathroom was in the hallway by Steve's room, Kevin noticed one of Connor's "Book of Mormon" t-shirts on the bed, but he didn't say anything. In the bathroom, Kevin splashed water on his face and looked at his reflection. He looked tired, more tired than he felt.

Connor, Naba, and his doctor had all pushed Kevin to find a nice girl and slow down a bit, but it was so exhausting. Getting to know somebody, getting close to them, it was too much for Kevin to handle. He liked one-night stands and weekend-long flings, that's it. If he was going to enter a serious relationship, it would have to be with someone that Kevin was already close to, but he couldn't think of anyone to fit  
that description.

A few days later, Kevin headed down to the Eugene O'Neil to do some more shadowing. He felt a little hung over from a party with Brooklyn's friends the night before, but he was an expert at brushing that off. He found Connor under his dressing table, face streaked with tears.

"Connor? What's wrong are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, perfectly fine."

"But you're crying."

"Forget about it Kevin." Connor wiped his nose on the sleeve of his light blue sweater and crawled out from under the table. Kevin couldn't help but notice how small the other man looked in that moment. Connor's clear blue eyes glistened with tears and his nose was shiny and red. The sweater looked too big for him as he sat hunched over on his little couch.

Kevin joined Connor on the couch, wrapping an arm around his shoulders like Connor had done that day in Kevin's bed. "What's wrong Connor?"

"Nothing."

"Connor."

"Nothing."

"Last chance."

"Don't worry about it Kevin, you've got your own issues to deal with."

Kevin didn't pry further because Connor looked visibly uncomfortable.

"Why are you wearing that sweater in here? It's so hot backstage." Kevin asked, changing the subject. Connor stood and shuffled awkwardly. "It's comfortable." He said.

"But you're sweating."

"Jesus Christ Kevin, did you just come here to argue!?" Connor snapped. Kevin was taken aback by the usually passive redhead's burst of anger. "Whatever, I'm just here to take notes on your makeup." He said, going over to the vanity and writing down brand names.

Connor placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said softly before leaving to go get dance notes and run a few numbers.

When he returned to the dressing room he was surprised to find Kevin still there. "What are you still doing here?" Connor asked.

"Sorry, I had an idea and I wanted to write it all down before I could forget."

"Do you want to go do something?"

"Like what?"

"Let's go to a bar."

"But it's two in the afternoon and I promised Naba I wouldn't leave Broadway until five because she thinks I've been slacking."

"We don't have to leave. Let's go to 54 Below."

"Where?"

Connor smiled and pulled Kevin up off the couch. "This'll definitely be article worthy."


	17. Seventeen

How had Kevin not heard of 54 Below?

He thought he knew every bar, club, speakeasy, and dive in New York City but apparently he had missed one.

54 Below was what Connor called "a Broadway bar". Stage actors performed there for patrons who were dining on first-class meals and downing expensive cocktails.

When Connor and Kevin walked in, they were both greeted with a swarm of recognition and cheers. "I can get us drinks on the house." Connor said with a wink.

"How?"

Connor climbed onto the stage. "Jerry queue me up!" He shouted to a man behind the bar. Jerry gave Connor a thumbs up and played a song using a laptop on the counter. It was Connor's favorite song, "Sitting On The Dock of The Bay". Kevin didn't know how he knew that that was Connor's favorite, he just did.

When the music started, Connor sang the entire song with a huge grin on his face. Under the harsh, hot stage lights, Connor had removed his sweater. Kevin though he saw something strange, but he was distracted when Connor hit a particularly impressive note.

Before he climbed off the stage, Connor slipped his sweater back on and met Kevin at the bar while the lunch crowd roared with cheers. Jerry had two White Russians waiting for him. Connor took one of the glasses and handed the other to Kevin. "Jerry likes to make me work for my fill." He said with a laugh before taking a sip of his drink. Kevin looked over at Connor as he drank, smiling.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not."

"Yeah you were. What's up?"

"It's just that I've never heard you sing before."

"Yes you have! At the theatre!"

"Well I've heard you sing your goofy Mormon show tunes, but never a real actual song without your whole cast and stuff."

"Oh," Connor blushed. "what did you think?"

"You've got real talent kid, definitely something special."

"Thanks, and I'm older than you so I don't know what's up with 'kid'."

Kevin shrugged playfully and downed his White Russian with gusto. After they finished their drinks and a small appetizer, Kevin and Connor took a walk through the city that they both loved so much.

After being outside for an hour, Kevin noticed Connor's exposed hands turning purplish from the cold. He slipped off his gloves and handed them to Connor. "Here, you need them more than I do." He said.

"But what about your hands."

"Don't worry about me."

"But Kevin-"

"I've got pockets."

Connor hushed and slipped on the borrowed gloves, satisfied that Kevin was comfortable.

They walked around aimlessly for a little bit.

Outside the NY Public Library, Connor snuck onto one of the huge stone lions and Kevin took a picture. They got shouted at by a police officer and then jogged to Rockefeller Center where Connor insisted on going ice skating.

Somehow Connor had managed to get ice skates on Kevin and now he was dragging him out onto the ice. "Connor I don't ice skate." Kevin grunted, trying to free himself from the smaller man's grip. His petticoat restricted his movement and Connor used that advantage to successfully get Kevin into the rink.

Kevin stumbled a few times and only fell once, but Connor caught him. "You live in New York City, how have you never done this?" Connor asked. Kevin shrugged. "I'm busy."

"Nobody is too busy for some ice skating before Christmas!" Connor exclaimed, grabbing Kevin's hands and yanking him forward.

After they'd had their fill of the rink, they returned their skates as the sun began to set.

"Want to get dinner?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, where?"

"Let's go to Tavern on the Green."

"Kevin no, I can't afford that and I'm not letting you pay for me to eat there."

"You got me a drink earlier by performing in front of fifty people, now it's my turn to show my talent, buying expensive things."

Connor begrudgingly agreed, secretly excited to be eating at the classy restaurant. They walked into Central Park and proceeded to the restaurant that was located in Central Park West.

Never in his life had Connor eaten such amazing food, it was truly worth every penny.

After dinner, Kevin walked Connor to his apartment and said goodbye at the door. "Don't forget to bring me my gloves tomorrow." He reminded him. Connor nodded and patted Kevin's arm awkwardly. "I had fun today, thanks for hanging out with me. I really needed it."

"No problem, Con." Kevin said before turning around and walking away.

Connor watched him go, then watched the spot where Kevin had been, long after he had left. A few minutes later he walked into his apartment and closed the door.

As he slipped off Kevin's gloves, Connor felt a fluttering sort of feeling in his chest that comforted and warmed him. He put the gloves on the counter and walked into his little bathroom.

Watching himself in the mirror, Connor pulled off the sweater and frowned at his reflection. It was much worse than he had thought.


	18. Eighteen

Arnold pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at Steve Blade. "So wait, wait. You like men and women?" He asked.

Steve nodded. "Yup, that's the definition of bisexual."

"I've never heard of that."

Steve clapped a hand onto Arnold's shoulder. "I get the feeling you haven't heard of a lot of things buddy." He said. Arnold didn't deny it.

Thomas shifted on his seat in James' lap. "Ow babe, sit still." James groaned.

"Sorry. So Steve, do you prefer men or women?"

"It really depends, I dated more men than women but I don't necessarily prefer one over the other."

Thomas and Arnold showered Steve with questions while James steadily grew more and more frustrated.

"Yeah okay he's fucking Hannah Montana with the best of both worlds, can we please work on the press conference now?"

Thomas turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Hannah Montana?"

The angry red blush drained from James' cheeks. "I have a little sister Thomas, you know that."

Thomas smirked but he slid out of James' lap and started handing out papers to everyone. "We've got to make sure that everything that could go wrong is accounted for and planned out, so start pitching ideas."

Arnold put his hand up. Thomas rolled his eyes. "Yes Arnold?" He said.

"The mic could go out."

"Good, good. Well not good, but good thought."

James scooted his seat closer to Thomas' put his feet on the side of his boyfriend's chair. "Kevin could get nervous."

Steve leaned forward. "He could accidentally spoil something."

Nabulungi walked into the room with a cup of coffee, she had just arrived to the office and her sunglasses were still on. "Hey boys." She sat down, "Are we working damage control?"

Thomas nodded. "Any thoughts?"

"Yeah, Kevin could say something problematic or stupid."

Everyone nodded collectively at Naba's suggestion.

On the other side of the office, Kevin and Connor sat in Kevin's office. Again, Connor was wearing the light blue sweater.

"Hey look what I printed." Kevin said, tossing a piece of paper to Connor who sat on the other side of his desk. Connor caught the paper and looked at it.

It was the picture of him siting on the stone lion from the day before. He reached forward and grabbed a purple Sharpie, then he signed the picture and handed it back to Kevin. "Always nice to meet a fan." He said.

Kevin took the picture back and fanned himself dramatically. "Oh my god, I got his autograph!"

Connor rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom, Kevin."

"He knows my name!"

"Shut-up!"

On his way to the bathroom, Connor bumped into Steve.

"Hey babe." He said, ducking down to kiss Connor, who was averting his eyes.

"Hey Steve."

Connor shuffled past his boyfriend and into the bathroom. Once he was safely locked in, Connor slid off his sweater and stared at himself with hollow eyes. It was almost painful to look at, and it was his own body. The sound of the bathroom door opening and closing seemed distant in Connor's ears. He rubbed a little cold water into his eyes and plastered on his fake Mormon smile, before putting the sweater back on.

When he stepped out of the stall, Connor was greeted by James and Thomas making out by the sink. "Get a room you guys." He grumbled.

James lifted his head up and looked at Connor. "I never get to see this idiot outside of work, cut us a little slack."

"Sorry guys, I'm just not doing so hot right now. Um, carry on." As Connor turned to leave, Thomas pulled out of James' tight grip and grabbed Connor by the collar. "What's wrong Connor?" He asked.

James' green eyes sparked with something unfamiliar. "Is it Steve?"

Thomas elbowed James in the chest and tossed him a stern look.

"Yeah kind of, it's probably my fault though."

James snorted. "Hmph, I doubt that." He got elbowed again.

"What happened Connor?" Thomas' voice seemed genuinely concerned.

"I just- I wish I had what you two have. You guys care about each other and you're affectionate, I don't have that with anybody."

"But you have Steve."

"Steve doesn't let me sit on his lap, or play with his hair, or take me to dinners. Steve likes to show me off and have sex."

Both Thomas and James advised that Connor break up with Steve Blade, but he just couldn't see himself doing that. No matter how bad things were or how unhappy he was, Connor felt like he needed Steve for some reason.

Before Steve was hired, Connor was so sure that he was over him. He went on dates, kissed other guys, he was moving on from a bad relationship, then Steve came back and set up shop right where Connor felt safest and happiest, with his new friends.

Naba noticed Connor heading back into Kevin's office from her desk and waved him over. "He went home for a minute, Sweetie." She said.

Connor walked up to Naba's desk and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why?"

"He said that he was almost positive that he left the kitchen sink on, odds are he didn't though."

"That's not good. Is he getting worse?"

"No, Kevin seems to be mellowing out more and more these days. Every now and then he just has a little tick."

Connor nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. One thing he had learned was that Nabulunigi was usually right.


	19. Nineteen

[This chapter has an abuse trigger warning]

Alone in Kevin's office with the heat on in the building, Connor took off his sweater and rubbed some sweat off of his arms.

The sound of a bang from behind him caught his attention and Connor turned to see Kevin staring at him from the doorway. The bang had come from Kevin dropping a tumbler of coffee he had been holding.

"Holy shit." He muttered, running over to Connor and grabbing at him. He clutched one of Connor's arms in his hands, staring at the exposed skin. "Who did this to you Connor?" He asked darkly.

Up and down both of Connor's arms were bruises of varying size and severity. Kevin's grip caused his arm to hurt badly but he didn't say a word.

"Who did this!?" Kevin shouted, jerking Connor's arm.

Again he received no reply, Naba had approached the doorway now to see what all the commotion was. Her hand flew to her mouth to conceal a gasp when she saw Connor.

"It's nothing." Connor whispered shamefully.

"Tell me who did this to you."

"I- I-"

"It was Steve wasn't it?"

"Kevin-"

"Fuck Connor!" Kevin dropped Connor's arm and ran out of his office. Naba tried to stop him but Kevin shouldered past her with a surprising strength. He stormed down the hallway to the meeting room and threw the door open, embedding the doorknob in the wall.

Everyone in the room looked up at Kevin, seething in the doorway. His brown eyes were focused on Steve with an ungodly intensity. "You." He growled, rushing towards Steve and practically tackling him out of his desk chair. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" He shouted, attempting to throttle the other man.

Arnold screamed and climbed onto the table as Kevin and Steve wrestled on the ground. Thomas jumped up and pushed James towards the fight. "James do something!"

"Why me!?"

"Because you're bigger than both of them!"

James couldn't deny that he probably could break apart the fight. He pushed Thomas behind him and grabbed Kevin by the back of his suit jacket, yanking him off of Steve.

"Cut the shit Kevin, what's going on?" He asked. Kevin glared at Steve who looked up at him in smug defiance, blood gushing from his nose. "Ask him." Kevin spat.

Steve stood up and smoothed out the front of his suit. "My personal life, Mr. Price, remains to this day, none of your business." He said coolly.

"Why did you do that!? He's never done a single thing wrong you asshole!" Kevin shouted, straining against James' hold on him. Steve watched Kevin, with an unwavering stare as he calmly walked out of the conference room.

Connor was siting on Naba's desk, crying while she talked to him in panicked, hushed tones.

"This is all my fault." He moaned.

Before Naba could convince him otherwise, Steve stepped into the lobby with a black eye and a bloody nose. "Connor, we're going. Now." He said firmly.

Connor stood up slowly, despite Naba telling him to stay and not to go with Steve. They got into the elevator before she could get around her desk to stop him.

Just as the elevator door shut, Kevin ran out into the lobby. "Where's Connor?" He asked.

"With Steve."

"Shit. Where?"

"They just got in the elevator, I tried to stop-"

Naba didn't get to finish because Kevin was already taking the stairs two at a time from the 36th floor down to the street below. James, Thomas, and Arnold arrived next.

Naba kicked off her heels. "He's going down to the street, let's go." She said, before leading everyone down the stairs.

On the street, Steve was starting the engine of his Lexus with a hand on Connor's thigh in the passenger seat next to him. Kevin erupted from the main lobby and ran to Steve's car. He yanked the door open and practically dragged Steve onto the sidewalk. By his tie, Kevin yanked Steve up to a standing position and shoved him up against the car.

"Don't touch Connor McKinley again. Don't talk to Connor McKinley again. Don't go near Connor McKinley again." He punctuated each sentence with a punch to Steve's face. "If I see your face around here ever again, I will destroy you as an artist, a celebrity, and as a person." He hit Steve hard in the solar plexus, causing him to drop to his hands and knees and gasp for air.

Kevin crouched down and grabbed Steve's chin, turning his head up to look straight into his eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

Steve nodded desperately, and clutched at his car door for support.

"Connor get out of the car." Kevin said gently. Connor climbed out of the car and stood behind Kevin, holding his left arm and shoulder like a shield.

Kevin turned around to the crowd of people that had gathered, his friends standing at the front. "James, drive Steve to the hospital." He said, before taking Connor by the hand and pushing through the crowd and back into the building.

James grabbed Steve and practically tossed him into the backseat of his own car. He got into the driver's seat and started the engine. "You really fucked up this time Steve Blade."

Steve just groaned in pain.

"When Kevin cares about something, you don't mess with it. I've seen that man fully recover from a complete mental breakdown because he had a job to do. You were stupid to think that you'd get off easy for this." James made an unnecessarily sharp turn to rock Steve around in the back.

"Kevin and Connor are there for one another and any doubts you had about Kevin's willingness to protect that guy should be long gone for your own sake."

The Lexus pulled into the ER parking lot and James dragged Steve out of the backseat. He tossed him his keys and gave him a shove towards the hospital entrance. "And if you show your face again, Kevin isn't the only one you'll have to deal with."


	20. Twenty

[This chapter has an abuse trigger warning]

Kevin pulled Connor into his private bathroom where he wiped the tears from the other man's face and held him in his arms. Connor cried violently into Kevin's chest and shook as sobs racked his body. When he calmed down slightly, Kevin turned to the sink and washed Steve's dried blood off of his knuckles.

He winced as he rinsed his hands. "I think I broke one of my fingers." He grunted, reflecting on how hard and how many times he had hit Steve. Connor dropped his head into his hands. "This is all my fault." He whimpered.

"Connor, no. None of this is your fault. My hand, Steve hitting you, the fight, nothing. Do you hear hear me? None of it."

"But- but he wouldn't have hit me if I-"

"No Connor! I don't care what you did, Steve shouldn't have hurt you."

"I found out that he was cheating on Brianne with me. You remember her, from the previews party?" Connor asked softly.

"Yes Connor, I remember her. He was still with her?"

Connor nodded. "Yes, and I asked him about it and he got mad. He roughed me up a little bit and I got upset and yelled at him not to touch me, but that only made him angrier. He pushed me and I slammed up against a wall, then he hit me a few times. I blocked him as best I could, hence the arm bruises."

"How many times is a few?" Kevin asked.

"Not many."

"Connor."

"Ten, maybe twelve times."

Kevin turned around to face the wall and dropped his head against it. Connor inched forward and touched Kevin's shoulder blade. "A-are you okay?"

Kevin spun around, his face was red and hot tears streamed down his cheeks. "No Connor! You don't deserve this! You- you- you're kind and caring and you have more patience than anyone I've ever met and Steve just hurt you for no reason!" Kevin wiped away his own tears before doing the same for Connor. "Stop crying Con." He said, pulling him back towards his chest.

After a few minutes, Connor looked up at Kevin. "You could've killed him."

"I would have if James didn't stop me."

"Why did you do that for me? I thought you said we were just co-workers."

Kevin thought back to that outburst in his office that seemed so long ago. "No, we're not just co-workers Connor. You're my best friend."

Connor nuzzled his head back into Kevin's shoulder and Kevin rubbed up and down his back.

"Let's go tape up your finger Kev." Connor said, grabbing Kevin's hand. It was covered in blood. "I thought you washed Steve's blood off."

Kevin looked at his hand. "I did."

"Then this is your's Kevin, I think you might've busted your knuckle. We've gotta take you to the hospital."

Connor drove to the hospital in Kevin's beloved car, Kevin had wrapped his right hand in an entire roll of paper towels to keep blood off the car upholstery.

The entire drive, neither man spoke. Connor stared dead-on at the road and Kevin closed his eyes replaying the fight in his mind. He didn't realize that he had a smug smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Connor asked, glancing over at Kevin.

"That was the first time I've ever punched someone in the face."

"Congratulations?"

"Thanks. It was pretty much just like the movies, except it hurt like hell."

"Well I'm sorry you were disappointed, but I appreciate it anyway." Connor said, trying to smile. Kevin used his uninjured left hand to reach out and smooth back Connor's hair. He kept his hand at the base of Connor's hairline, by his neck, and stroked the back of his head with his thumb. Connor leaned into the touch; the car swerved slightly and he jerked his attention back to the road.

Kevin didn't take his hand away. "Kevin, you're distracting me." Connor said in a strained voice.

"Sorry." Kevin lifted his hand, but Connor looked at him sharply. "I didn't say move it."

Kevin laughed and took his hand back, adjusting the paper towel cast he had made.

At the hospital, Kevin sat in the waiting room while Connor got him a doctor. He walked up to the reception desk.

"Connor McKinley!" The man behind the desk exclaimed. Connor smiled at the man. "Hey Gerold, I need to check Kevin in."

"Is he okay, has he had another attack?"

"No, he busted his knuckle beating up my boyfriend."

"Um, okay. Well here's the forms..."

While Gerold and Connor talked and handled paperwork, Kevin's mental health doctor spotted him in the waiting room and sat down next to him.

"How are you Kevin?" She asked.

"Mentally I'm great, physically, I've got a potentially broken hand." Kevin replied.

"How'd you do that?"

"I tried to strangle somebody."

"That doesn't seem mentally 'fine', Kevin."

"No, it felt great. I got a lot of feelings out and I got to help a friend."

"Is this the same friend that Dr. Green has been emailing me about?"

"Connor? Yeah. His boyfriend got physical with him and I kind off... lost it."

"And Kevin, why do you think that is? What could've caused you to react so intensely?"

Kevin shrugged. "I care about Connor, the thought of somebody hurting him sent me off the deep-end I guess."

Kevin's doctor nodded and patted his knee before standing up. "I want you to go see Dr. Green tomorrow. Take care Kevin." Then she left.

Connor returned to the waiting area and led Kevin to an empty hospital room. According to the doctor, Kevin had indeed busted his knuckle and broken his hand. He got an x-Ray and then a cast.

"What color cast do you want?" The doctor asked.

Connor snatched the list of colors away from Kevin. "Oh, get purple."

"Why purple?"

"It matches your eyes."

Kevin shrugged and requested purple. The doctor nodded, taking back his list and leaving the room.

"You should see if you can get someone to look at your arms." He said, glancing at Connor's bruises. Connor stood up and agreed, leaving Kevin alone.

He had no intention of talking to any doctors about his arms, no, Connor had a different, more personal, objective.

After peering into all the rooms up and down the hall, Connor successfully located the one he was looking for.

Steve Blade was lying in a bed with his face stitched up and and swollen.

"Hello Steve."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry Kevin hurt you."

"You are?"

"Yes, and also I'm sorry that you hurt me. I loved you Steve, since fifth grade. You helped me discover myself as a person then you hurt me more than anyone ever has. What you did was worse than being rejected by my parents, worse then being excommunicated, worse than my mission companion calling me disgusting. I kind of expected all of those things, I never expected this."

Steve tried to speak but Connor shushed him with a light kiss. "Goodbye Steve, I truly hope you find someone." He said, stroking his hand through the the long dark hair that he had once admired lovingly. Then he turned to go back to Kevin's room.


	21. Twenty One

Naba breathed a sigh of relief when she learned that Kevin was ambidextrous. That meant that she wouldn't have to do all of his writing for him for the next two months.

The purple cast that encased Kevin's broken hand was completely pristine, he kept it sanitized and nobody was allowed to even think about signing it. Arnold had tried and Kevin almost hyperventilated.

Because it was purple, Kevin and Connor had chosen a selection of purple, silver, white, black, and maroon ties for Kevin to wear until he was healed so that he never clashed with the permanent accessory.

Ever since Kevin was discharged from the hospital, his friends noticed a change in his relationship with Connor. They sat closer together, they ate lunch together, Kevin attended many of Connor's previews, Connor even spent a few nights at Kevin's penthouse.

On one of those nights, they were watching one of Connor's weird old movies. It was called "Sampson and Delilah" and it was based on the biblical story of the same name. The ex-Mormon in Kevin was intrigued by the depiction of a bible story, but the magazine editor in him was completely astonished by the costuming.

Halfway through the movie, Kevin went to his room and found a dusty old sketchbook under some condoms and old desk supplies in his nightstand. When he returned to the couch Connor scooted close to him, enveloping him in the warmth that always seemed to radiate from the redhead. His arms had healed up for the most part, a few of the worst bruises remained in a light dusting, but it was definitely an improvement from before.

"What are you drawing?" Connor asked.

"I'm just sketching, this movie's aesthetic is crazy."

"Oh so you're like, artistically turned-on?"

Kevin smirked. "Most people use the word 'inspired' but yeah, you could put it like that."

At the end of the movie, Connor looked over at his friend to see what he had thought of the ending, but Kevin was asleep, leaning on the armrest. Usually when Connor spent the night, he slept on the couch but Kevin was taking up most of the space with his long legs. With a shrug, Connor moved Kevin's sketchbook to the floor and squeezed in next to him, resting his head on Kevin's firm chest.

The next morning, Connor woke up alone on the couch. At some point during the night Kevin had gotten up and gone to his bedroom; he had also tossed a throw blanket over Connor.

Kevin's sketchbook was still on the floor and Connor picked it up curiously. Every drawing in it had a date scrawled across the bottom, the oldest one was from July. Mostly it was just drawings of dresses and suits but occasionally there'd be a sketch of a woman or Fritz and Bella. Last night Kevin had used three pages, one was a drawing of one of Delilah's costumes from the movie, another was a drawing of the chest plates worn by the guards in the movie, the third was of Connor.

He was smiling brightly and looking up off the page. Connor pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of the drawing before closing the sketchbook and placing it back on the floor.

An hour later, Connor heard the shower turning on in Kevin's bathroom. Kevin took one of the longest showers Connor had ever seen a person take; he was in there for almost two hours. When Kevin walked out of his room he had a towel wrapped around his waist, it hung low on his hips. His wet hair looked tangly and Kevin ran his fingers through it a few times. "Morning Con."

Connor averted his eyes from Kevin's toned chest and looked at his face instead. "Morning."

"Sorry I took so long in the shower, I really needed some nice hot water."

"Yeah, I mean, okay?"

"What's up with you?" Kevin asked, opening up his refrigerator and pulling out a carton of eggs.

"Nothing, are you gonna cook?"

"That was the plan, unless you want to?"

Connor shook his head and watched Kevin put butter in a pan and set it on the stove to heat up and melt. Water still dripped off of Kevin and Connor shamelessly enjoyed the view as it dripped down his back muscles.

After the pan was set up, Kevin returned to his room to get dressed and Connor grabbed his overnight bag and did the same in the other bathroom.

In the bathroom Connor noticed a light blush on his cheeks and a slight tightness in a lower area. "Oh my god." He said gently. "Do I have a crush on Kevin?" Connor thought back to all of the reasons why he could possibly have feelings for Kevin Price. His vulnerability, his humor, his body, his caring... no.

I'm in a bad place right now, I lost Steve and I'm lonely. I don't have a crush on Kevin, I'm just lonely.

Kevin returned to the kitchen fully dressed in a dark gray suit and a purple tie. He cracked some eggs into the pan and jiggled it around over the heat. "So I've got that press conference later, you should come."

"You're still doing that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I mean, you are a public figure and you did beat up another public figure in front of like, twenty people."

"You remember my girlfriend Brooklyn right?"

"Yeah."

"She's a public relations genius, within a day she had it all swept under the carpet. Nobody cares anymore."

"Wow, good for her. And you, of course."

Connor sat across from Kevin at the table. Kevin brought him his plate before sitting down with his own. "Are you sure you're okay Con?"

"Yeah, I just feel a little lonely I guess."

"Oh, go on a date. I'm sure you've got plenty of admirers."

"Not likely Kevin."

"What!? Of course! You can sing, you can dance, you've got nice hair, how can you not have boys falling at your feet?" Kevin said jokingly in over-exaggerated disbelief.

"I don't know, what man could resist all of this?" Connor gestured to his small frame and Kevin laughed.

They finished their breakfast silently, too occupied with the food to speak. As Connor was putting the dishes in the dishwasher he looked over at Kevin who was sitting at the table texting somebody. "I saw that drawing you did of me." He said casually.

"You did?"

"Yeah, it was great Kevin. You're really good."

"Thanks, sorry if it was a little creepy. I was in a drawing mood and you looked so happy-"

"Kevin, you don't have to explain yourself. I thought it was really cool."

Connor and Kevin parted ways after breakfast, Kevin heading to his press conference and Connor to a preview.

When Kevin walked into the office, Thomas handed him an earpiece and went over all the code words with him in case of an emergency. Arnold gave Kevin a quick pep-talk before James nudged him onto the stage.

Kevin walked up to the podium in front of thirty-or-so reporters and gave the rehearsed opening speech that he and Thomas had written.

After the opening, Kevin announced that he'd be taking questions.

"Mr. Price! Nancy Rodriguez, New York Times. What is your relationship with the actor you've been shadowing?"

"Well Nancy," Through his earpiece Kevin heard Thomas telling him to say that it was strictly business, but Kevin took the device out and slipped it into his pocket. "Connor McKinley is my best friend. It started as strictly business but we were with each other through some rough times and I wouldn't trade his friendship for the world."

After that answer, the reporters' focus shifted from the article to Kevin and Connor.

"Mr. Price! I'm here with Life Magazine. What sort of things do you and your best friend do for leisure around our beautiful city?"

"Connor's been trying to get me to ice skate with him but it's not really my thing, we also love finding new bars and restaurants."

"Kevin Price! Catherine Mitchells from Cosmo. How would you rate your relationship to Mr. McKinley on a scale of one to ten?"

"Eleven."

Thomas came out from behind the curtain and stepped up to the podium. "Ladies and Gentleman, can we please steer this conference back to the article. That is why you were called here."

The reporters all nodded their heads, realizing how off-track they'd been. Thomas breathed a sigh of relief and disappeared again.

"Mr. Price. Jerry Rhoades with Time. Why did you choose Broadway for your breakout piece and why now?"

Kevin cleared his throat. "The subject of the piece is thanks to my amazing team here." Kevin waved over at his team and a few pictures were snapped. "But I was starving myself creatively, holed up in my office having meeting after meeting. I started this magazine because I had a vision but I got so caught up in my work that I forgot about how much I loved to create. Broadway is all about creation and it's been both enriching and healing to be there almost every day."

"And why now?" Jerry asked.

"Simply for publicity reasons."

After Thomas put it back on track, the press conference went smoothly. Kevin answered everything correctly without a single fumble and it was a complete success.

The next day, Kevin was almost shocked out of his wits when Thomas exploded into his office. "Mr. Price, the phones are ringing off the hook!"

"Really? Why?"

"Everyone wants a private interview. Time Magazine wants a cover shoot with you, Good Morning America wants you and Connor on the show, Life Magazine wants to talk to you about restaurants, Vogue wants to do a piece with you on men's style, we're gonna be booked for the next week!"

"Thomas that's amazing! You've really done it!"

Thomas blushed proudly and stood a little taller upon receiving praise from Kevin.

Later that day, Kevin attended one of Connor's previews then waited for him at stagedoor. As Connor walked out and greeted people, signing things and posing for selfies, he spotted Kevin leaning against the wall of the theater, waiting his turn. When the crowd ebbed away, Connor walked over to Kevin. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to watch."

"You didn't have to come to this one Kevin."

"I know."

"But you don't like musical theatre." Connor stated in a confused tone.

"No, but I like you."

"Oh okay then, makes sense."

Kevin wrapped an arm around the smaller man's shoulders and they walked down the sidewalk while he told Connor about Thomas' news. Connor informed Kevin that he had been live-streaming the conference in his dressing room with a couple of friends.

"What did your friends think?"

"Ben thinks you're really hot but I told him you were taken, and straight."

Kevin laughed. "Thanks for looking out for me Con."

Connor shrugged. "No problem."


	22. Twenty Two

The first thing Thomas had scheduled was the interview on Good Morning America.

Backstage, Connor had horrible jitters and he looked paler than usual. Kevin noticed his friend's unease and straightened the other man's bow tie. Connor wore a light blue bow tie to match Kevin's normal tie of the same color.

"What's wrong Connor?"

"I'm really nervous, I love this show and now I'm going to be on it. This is like a weird dream or something."

"Don't be nervous."

"Wow thanks Kev, you should drop publishing and become a therapist!" Connor exclaimed sarcastically. Kevin grabbed Connor in a hug, pressing their bodies close together. To Kevin the hugs were purely friendly and meant to show affection to someone he cared about, to Connor they were a bit like teasing.

Ever since the incident with Steve, Connor had noticed that Kevin literally couldn't keep his hands off of him. When they sat together Kevin would sit close or place a hand on Connor's thigh or shoulder, when they walked Kevin would stand so that their arms brushed or he would wrap an arm around Connor. Kevin's therapist, Dr. Green, had taken Connor as a patient per Kevin's recommendation and his opinion on the matter was that Kevin felt a duty to protect Connor after what had happened with Steve.

Dr. Green said the touching was Kevin's way of anchoring himself and convincing himself that Connor was safe. It was purely psychological and Kevin probably didn't even realize he was doing it most of the time. Connor preferred to believe that Kevin simply liked touching him, but the doctor assured him that wasn't the case.

A man with a baseball cap and headphones on poked his head into the green room. "Let's go gentleman you're on after this commercial break." He said.

Kevin took Connor's hand and squeezed it. "You've got this, there's a studio audience so just pretend you're on your stage."

Connor nodded nervously.

They stood off-camera and waited for their introduction from Amy Robach.

Amy tossed her golden hair behind her shoulder and put on a smile as her crew counted her in. When she received a thumbs-up she began to speak. "Hello I'm Amy Robach, and this is Good Morning America! Today we have two special guests, magazine mogul and NYC's most eligible bachelor Kevin Price and Connor McKinley, Broadway star and the subject of a daring new magazine expose."

The crew waved to Kevin and Connor and they stepped onto the set with bright smiles. Connor waved shyly to the studio audience on his way to the famous couch. Kevin sat next to Amy and Connor sat at the end. "Welcome gentleman!" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy, it's great to be back here." Kevin said, remembering a few years ago when he appeared on the show as a celebrity guest for a charity broadcast.

"That's right! You've been here before Kevin! It's Connor who's new." Amy reached over Kevin's lap and shook hands with Connor. "It's great to meet you, I saw your show in previews and I can't wait to see you bring down the house on opening night."

Connor blushed. "Thanks so much, I hope I don't disappoint."

The audience "awwed" at Connor's bright red cheeks and Kevin looked at the man sitting next to him fondly. He patted Connor's shoulder and smiled.

Amy asked her guests about traditional talk show things like what they were buying people for Christmas, where their favorite spots in the city were, and if they had any embarrassing stories.

"So are either of you gentlemen seeing anyone currently?"

Kevin perked up and began gushing about Brooklyn, he went on and on. When Amy looked to Connor, he simply said: "I'm fresh out of a relationship." His tone of voice deterred Amy from asking any further questions about the subject.

Eventually, and inevitably, the topic of Kevin's broken hand was brought up. "Kevin, I couldn't help but notice that fierce purple cast you've got on. What happened?" Amy asked.

Kevin looked at his casted hand laying in his lap and then at Connor before turning to Amy and putting on, what Naba called, "the CEO smile".

Just another one of Kevin's looks that she had cataloged.

This smile had the ability to make anybody feel insignificant next to Kevin much like an employee would feel standing next to their company's CEO. He managed to undermine people with a bright shiny smile, and it was thanks to this grin that Amy accepted Kevin's sub-par answer of: "I broke my hand."

After their interview was over, Kevin and Connor walked off the set while Amy talked about Christmas shopping on eBay.

"See I told you that wasn't gonna be bad!" Kevin said triumphantly as they exited the studio.

"The audience said awwww, when I answered a question, like I was a kitten or something."

"And?"

"And I'm a grown man not a kitten."

"I don't know Connor, you have many kitten-esque qualities."

Connor rolled his eyes. "I don't even know what that means, Kevin."

From behind them, a breathless voice shouted Connor's name and both men turned to see where it had come from.

Ben Schrader, Connor's cast mate jogged up to them. "Hey Con!" He said cheerfully.

Connor smiled a wide genuine smile. "Ben! We just finished Good Morning America!"

"Oh my god that's so cool! We have to watch it backstage with the guys later."

Ben looked over at Kevin and smiled, extending a hand that Kevin shook. "Ben Schrader."

"I'm-"

"Kevin Price, no introduction needed. I'm a huge fan of your magazine."

This Ben guy wasn't too bad, Kevin could get used to him.

"Well Kev, I've got a preview so I'll see you later." Connor said patting Kevin's back. They said their goodbyes and Connor and Ben walked off towards Broadway.

Kevin walked on his own to the office where Naba greeted him from her desk. "Morning Mr. Price, good job on TV today." She said, not looking up from her keyboard. "Thanks Naba, did Thomas watch?"

"He was practically in tears, the poor guy. This project is his baby."

Kevin laughed at the thought of Thomas weeping over an episode of Good Morning America and walked into his office. He wasn't feeling particularly inspired that day which was unfortunate because he had planned to crank out more of his article.

Suddenly Kevin had an idea, he went down to the street and got his car from a valet. He drove to Connor's apartment, grabbed the key that Connor kept under the mat and let himself in. It always annoyed Kevin that Connor kept his spare key where any passing psycho could find it, but now he was thankful that Connor never listened.

In Connor's snug little living room was a large shelf that housed his DVD collection. Kevin browsed the titles and tried to find something weird and delightful to watch. A battered case on the coffee table caught Kevin's eye. It's DVD was still in the player, Connor must've watched it recently. Kevin read the title "Romancing the Stone" off of the beat-up plastic case. It seemed very 80s so Kevin popped the disk into the case with a shrug and slipped it into his suit jacket.

Back at work, Kevin put the movie into his laptop and dimmed the lights in his office. While it played, Kevin alternated between writing on a notepad and looking up at particularly interesting action scenes. When the movie ended, Kevin had brainstormed quite a bit and he translated his ideas into the article with ease.

When Connor's preview ended he was surprised to find Ben waiting for him at his dressing room door. He handed Connor a wet rag that he dabbed on his sweaty face and hairline. "Thanks Ben, you're a lifesaver."

"No problem, Connor. I um, I was wondering..."

"Wondering?"

"Would you maybe want to do something tonight?"

"Like a date?"

Ben's eyes widened nervously and he exploded with: "Only if you want it to be!"

Connor smiled and cupped a hand around Ben's cheek. "I'd love to."

Ben grinned brightly and told Connor that he'd be back after he changed, then he rushed off. Connor watched Ben go fondly. The two of them had always had a strange, flirtatious friendship. Maybe now it could be more?


	23. Twenty Three

Ben took Connor to TGI Fridays and they actually had an extremely good time. It ended with a light kiss that left Connor floating on air for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, Kevin was in his office from sunset to sunrise finishing the article. Eight whiskey shots and a glass of rum later Kevin had produced the best thing he'd ever written. It was unbiased, personal, and insightful. There were four-hundred exclamation points at the end of the document because had Kevin passed out on his laptop, but Thomas would edit those out later.

Naba found Kevin sleep-muttering in a puddle of drool on his desk, surrounded by empty shot glasses. She tapped his shoulder a few times and his head shot up. A piece of a paper was stuck to his cheek and he looked around the room wildly. "What's going on?" He asked.

"You fell asleep at your desk."

"I finished the article Nabulungi!" Kevin cried, grabbing his assistant's arms and jerking her around excitedly. "It's done and it's perfect!"

Naba laughed as Kevin jumped out of his seat and looked down at his disheveled suit. "I need to," He gulped loudly. "get cleaned up." Suddenly Kevin looked as if he didn't know what to do with his hands and he moved them around awkwardly, settling then shifting again.

"Go home honey, I'll get the article to Thomas so he and Arnold can put together the final mock-up."

Kevin nodded and walked out of his office, avoiding touching anything. "Nabulungi!" He shouted from the lobby.

Naba walked out of Kevin's office. "What?"

"C-can you press the thing?" Kevin asked, gesturing to the elevator button. Naba nodded understandingly before opening the elevator, and pressing the lobby button for Kevin.

When Kevin got home he undressed as soon as he walked through the door, desperate to get out of the "tainted" suit, then he shuffled to his bathroom and took a long hot shower. Clean and in a fresh suit, Kevin finally realized what he had done. Staring at his reflection in his closet mirror, he straightened his light purple tie and smiled at his reflection. "I did it. I finished the article."

A knock on the door drew Kevin's attention and he answered it to find Brooklyn standing in the hall. "Naba told me you finished the article!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Kevin's neck and kissing him deeply. "I'm so proud of you babe." She mumbled into the kiss. Kevin trailed his kisses along her jaw and ended when he broke into a smile that interrupted him.

"You're the best." He said gently. Brooklyn stroked down the side of Kevin's face. "I know." She said with a wink.

Back at the office, Thomas and Arnold worked to put together the final mock-up binder for Kevin. Both men were nearly moved to tears when they saw their vision in physical form right in front of them. That night the binder was presented ceremoniously to Kevin for him to make notes and comments.

Kevin pulled another all-nighter that night. At around midnight, he got up to go use his bathroom only to find that the water pressure had been turned off. With sigh, Kevin went to his desk and grabbed two tissue boxes and a can of Lysol spray.

Armed with his arsenal of cleaning supplies, Kevin walked to the office hallway where the public bathroom was. He used a tissue to open the door and then sprayed and wiped down the toilet seat. The sink handles had to be disinfected before Kevin felt okay touching them but he managed to survive the bathroom trip.

On his way back to his office, Kevin spotted a sliver of golden light shining out from under a closed office door. It was Thomas and Arnold's office. Kevin cocked an eyebrow curiously and opened up the door to find Thomas asleep at his desk.

"Thomas?" Kevin said, shaking the smaller man's shoulders. "Wake up buddy."

Thomas raised his head out of the crook of his elbow and blinked in the fluorescent lights.

"Go home Thomas." Kevin said gently as Thomas arched his back and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and licked his lips before straightening his tie with a determined expression. "No, I've got to finish editing." He said gruffly.

Kevin rolled his eyes, but internally he glowed with pride. To Kevin, Thomas was like a publishing protégé and he wanted to groom the younger man into something incredible. Maybe one day, when Kevin was ready to retire to his Florida beach house, he'd leave the magazine to Thomas.

"Let me get you some of my secret weapon." Kevin said before leaving the office. When he returned he had a bottle of whiskey in one hand and two glasses in the other. He placed the cups on the table and filled each with a charitable amount of alcohol. "Drink with me Poptarts." Kevin said in a French accent.

Thomas took a cup and downed it in one go before slamming it back onto the desk with a drowsy grin. Kevin watched him with wide eyes. For an hour they drank together, Kevin trying unsuccessfully to one-up Thomas who beat him every time they raced to finish a glass. Kevin couldn't comprehend where Thomas was keeping all of that whiskey in his compact body.

Kevin rubbed his hands together excitedly, ready to educate young Thomas on how to conduct business while chugging whiskey. Together, they got through the editing process in a third of the time it would've taken one person.


	24. Twenty Four

The one night that Kevin had managed to get to sleep at a normal time, he was woken up by a horrible hacking sound.

He climbed out of bed, almost tripping over a sheet that was tangled around his ankle, and opened up his bedroom door cautiously. The sound continued and Kevin found the source by the stove in his kitchen. Bella was coughing and throwing-up all over the black tile. Kevin gasped and stumbled backwards, he couldn't approach his dog because of the mess and he was forced to watch her whimper as she vomited helplessly.

"Bella, honey, Daddy's here okay?" Kevin tried to get his dog's attention to calm her down but she was in too much pain. He attempted to reach out to her but it was too hard, Kevin couldn't go near the mess of dog vomit on the floor. He whistled and clapped his hands. "C'mon girl, it's okay. Look!" Bella started sniveling and her eyes looked foggy.

Fritz trotted into the room and cocked his head to the side curiously when he saw Kevin on his hands and knees. He started snuffling around Kevin's feet. "Fritz no! Not now, boy!"

Bella's little legs looked shaky and Kevin didn't know what to do. "I've got to help her." Kevin said to Fritz who barked up at him.

Kevin went back to his room and unplugged his phone that was charging on the nightstand. He dialed the number of someone he knew could help.

"Kevin? Are you okay?"

"Naba I need help."

"What's wrong?"

"Bella is sick and there's a mess so I can't help her."

"I'll be right there."

If there was anyone in his life that Kevin could depend on when it came to his disability, it was Nabulungi. No matter how trivial the task or situation seemed, she was always there to try and make things easier for him.

When Naba arrived, she cleaned up the vomit and wiped Bella down with a wet rag while Kevin watched nervously. He stood in the bathroom doorway and wrung his hands, watching Naba lean over the bathtub and wash his dog. When Bella was cleaned off, Naba handed her to Kevin.

He grabbed his little dog and clutched her tightly against his chest. She radiated heat and her breath stank.

Kevin and Naba moved to the couch where they sat and examined the dog.

"Kevin, I think Bella might be sick. Like, really sick." Naba said, looking at something on her phone screen. "She's got all the symptoms."

Kevin rubbed his thumb on his dog's velvety ear. She whimpered and rested her chin on Kevin's knee. "Honey, Daddy's gonna get you help okay? We're gonna take you to the doctor sweetie."

That night after Naba left, Kevin slept with his dogs, suddenly disregarding all of the hesitations he'd had about doing it in the past.

In the morning, Nina came over and bathed both dogs then Connor came over because Naba had told him what happened.

Connor banged on Kevin' front door until Nina opened it, looking flustered.

"Hola Connor, como esta?" Nina asked cheerfully.

Connor leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Muy bien Nina, gracias. Donde esta Kevin y Bella?"

"En el baño de Mr. Price."

"Gracias."

Nina squeezed past Connor and left. Connor walked into Kevin's bathroom and found him sitting on floor with his two dogs. He looked up at Connor in the doorway with a confused expression.

"What are you doing here Connor?"

"I'm here to see how Bella is." Connor sat down next to Kevin and lifted the dog out of his lap gently. "How are you baby? Uncle Connor's here."

"Uncle Connor?" Kevin asked with a small smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah, you're her dad so I'll be her uncle. Although, for the record, if we were both her dads, I'd be the fun one."

Kevin rolled his eyes and watched his dog squirm around in Connor's lap.

"I've got to take them to the vet, Bella needs to be checked out and I want to get Fritz looked at too."

"Poor babies." Connor said sadly.

"Can you come with me? Please."

"How come?"

"For a worst case scenario where I need emotional support."

Connor took Kevin's casted hand and gripped it in his own. "I'm here for you Kevin, you know that."

Earlier that morning Kevin had made and appointment with a posh veterinarian in lower Manhattan and at two in the afternoon he and Connor set out to get Bella the help she needed.

Unfortunately, in a rush to get Bella help, Kevin forgot to grab his phone. He didn't know where the vet's office and know he had no way to Google it. Just their luck, that Connor had forgotten his phone in his other pants.

Connor approached a city tours stand and shamelessly asked for directions while Kevin blushed with embarrassment and made sure the guide knew that they were not tourists.

The guide wrote directions to the office on a sheet of paper with their logo on it. Kevin scoffed at having to carry it around but this wasn't about him, it was about helping his dogs.

Eventually, Kevin and Connor found the veterinarian's office despite the cluttered streets and informal directions.


	25. Twenty Five

Kevin and Connor had been sitting in the waiting room of the vet's office for almost four hours. Fritz had been given the a-okay but there had been no news on Bella. Kevin spiraled further and further into a mournful slump as time passed.

Connor noticed his shoulders hunch a bit and his eyelids slide lower, Kevin's normal glow was fading again.

"Kevin," Connor took Kevin's left hand. "she's gonna be okay."

"You don't know that."

"I don't, you're right, but I believe."

"It's not that easy for me to be optimistic, Connor."

The vet came out of his office for a moment, Kevin looked up and caught his eye. Quickly, the vet broke eye contact by looking down and going back into the other room.

"You saw that right?" Kevin asked angrily.

"Kevin, calm down please."

"No! They're not telling me what's going on!"

Kevin got up and walked up to the front counter. "I want to see my dog." He said firmly.

The young lady behind the counter rolled her eyes, and checked the file for Bella. "Sir, she's not available right now."

"Not available? Not available!? She's my dog!"

"Sir, please lower your voice."

"Then let me see my damn dog!"

Connor got up and grabbed Kevin's shoulders, leading him back to their seats. "Hun, sit." He said gently.

Reluctantly, Kevin sat in the plastic orange chair and crossed his arms. He glared around the room bitterly. "Who decorated this place?" He grumbled.

"I like it, it's cheerful."

"It's too orange. I feel like I've gone to Creamsicle Hell."

Connor rolled his eyes, he knew that at this point Kevin would look for anything to focus his frustrations on. At least it was the decor and not Connor.

"Kevin Price?" The receptionist said. "Room 23 please."

Kevin launched up and grabbed Connor by the arm, dragging him along behind him.

In room 23, Bella was lying on a table with her head resting on her paws.

"Oh my god! They shaved my dog!" Kevin cried, seeing a large patch of skin on his dog's flank. The vet placed a reassuring hand on Kevin's shoulder. "She's dying sir."

"What?" Kevin asked, all anger gone from his voice.

"She has a lung tumor, we shaved her to take x-rays and that's what we found."

Kevin was dumbfounded and he fell back into a chair with wide eyes. Connor wrapped an arm around Kevin's shoulders and squeezed him against his thigh. "How long?" He asked in Kevin's place.

The vet looked at his clipboard, then at Bella before looking back at Connor. "A week, probably less."

Kevin made a low mournful moaning sound and Connor rubbed up and down his back. "And there's nothing you can do?"

"Not with the time we have, I'm very sorry." The vet left the room and Kevin got up slowly. He walked over to his dog and picked her up, she lay limp in his arms and Kevin buried his face in her fluffy orange fur. "Bella." He moaned.

Connor came up behind Kevin and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Kevin's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Kevin." He said soothingly. Kevin leaned his head to the side to rest it against Connor's. "It's not fair."

"I know, but everything has it's season."

"My life is just one bad thing after another lately."

"How so?"

"My breakdown, Steve, and now Bella."

"I'm so sorry Kevin, you don't deserve this. Do you mind if I go all Mormon on you for a second?"

"Have at it."

"Everything happens for a reason, I truly believe that. This is happening so that something else can happen. I've been in dark places that have lead to something better."

"Like what?"

"Like when I was short on cash for rent and Ben told me some asshole was looking for an actor to shadow so I swallowed my pride and applied for the gig. If that moment of weakness never happened, I wouldn't have met the most important person in my life."

"Who's that?"

"You."

Kevin felt a swell of warmth in his chest of love for Connor McKinley. Time after time that bouncy little redhead was by Kevin's side and this time was no different.

All throughout his life, people have had no idea how to treat Kevin Price. He needed human interaction, but he tended to feel smothered very easily. People kept their distance from him, they got starstruck or nervous, but Connor was different. Connor knew exactly how to handle Kevin as a celebrity, a mentally ill individual, and as a man.

That night, Kevin sat in his bed with Bella on his lap. Connor was asleep on the couch in the living room with Fritz probably laying on his head. Sadly, Kevin stroked what was left of Bella's fur as tears tumbled down his cheeks.

Suddenly Kevin had an idea. He set Bella down on the spare pillow and climbed out of bed. Kevin got onto his knees and clasped his hand together on the bed. "Heavenly Father, it's me, Kevin. It's been fifteen years since we last talked and I've done quite a bit of sinning. Commandment wise... I've hit all the bases except for killing a man. Unfortunately I have coveted a neighbor's wife before too, so sorry about that."

In the living room, Fritz shifted and scratched Connor's face, waking him up. He yawned and froze when he heard something from Kevin's bedroom. On tip-toe, Connor padded over to the door and pressed his ear against it. He heard Kevin's voice.

"Bella is my family, so is Fritz. If it wasn't for them, I probably wouldn't come home. I'd sleep at my desk in the office and only come here for clothes and maybe sex. I just-"

Connor pulled away, Kevin was praying! He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gingerly, Connor twisted the door handle and walked into the room. Kevin kept his eyes shut and continued his prayer. Connor climbed onto the bed and sat in front of Kevin's kneeling figure, he wrapped his hands around Kevin's and closed his eyes, adding a little bit more willpower to Kevin's prayer.


	26. Twenty Six

Kevin took Bella to work with him the day after he received her horrible diagnosis.

The first thing he did that morning was sign off on the shipping confirmation for the printing press. As soon as his pen left the contract, word was sent and the magazines began flying off the assembly line. They were distributed the next day and still nobody had seen the cover yet.

James kept the cover more of secret than the US President's Book of Secrets. He gathered Thomas, Naba, Connor, Arnold, and Kevin in the art department the afternoon the issues had been shipped out. James distributed magazines to each person but a piece of paper was taped over the covers.

"Okay, three, two, one!" He exclaimed as everyone tore the papers from their magazines.

Kevin's face looked up at them and he was dressed in a sharp suit courtesy of Calvin. The room was silent except for a hushed "I look fantastic." from Kevin.

James received oodles of praise and high-fives for his hard work and Kevin tore the cover off the magazine and sent it to be framed.

Later that day, in his office, Kevin absentmindedly stroked Bella with his foot and flicked through the pages of the Christmas issue. His desk phone rang and he leaned forward, tapping the speaker button. Brooklyn's voice came out of the speaker.

"Kevin?"

When Kevin realized who it was, he grabbed the phone and took his girlfriend off speaker. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"We need to talk Kevin, meet me in Central Park?"

"Uh, sure."

Kevin hooked a leash onto Bella's collar and told Naba that he was taking his break before heading to meet a disgruntled Brooklyn in the park. He found his girlfriend waiting on a park bench, watching some little girls shuffle around on a frozen pond.

"Hey Brooklyn." Kevin said, sitting down next to Brooklyn. Bella jumped up onto the bench and laid down next to her owner. "What's wrong?"

Brooklyn adjusted her hat on her orange hair and straightened her gloves. "Kevin, there's someone else."

"What?"

"I've fallen out of love with you and into love with somebody else. I don't want to put you through any pain, Kev, I really don't, but I also don't want to be unhappy. Also, it's not fair if you're in a relationship with someone who doesn't care about you in the way you care about them. You feel me?"

"Yeah Brooklyn, I feel you."

"You're not mad?"

"No, why would I be? You're not happy, and I'm not happy that you're not happy."

"Thank you Kevin."

"Goodbye Brooklyn."

Kevin walked numbly through the park with Bella, the high of seeing the magazine cover died after hearing Brooklyn's news, but hey, now he was single. Back to that bachelor life he knew so well. Kevin didn't go back to the office that day, instead he walked home with Bella.

Passing newspaper stands, Kevin noticed boxes with his logo on them sitting under counters, the Christmas issue was packaged safely in each one.

Back home, Kevin took a long shower and put his pajamas on early. A few times Naba or Arnold would call to find out where he'd gone, but Kevin ignored each call. He grabbed some ice cream out of his refrigerator and settled down to abuse his HBO subscription.

At six twenty-three p.m., a low howling noise from Kevin's bedroom caught his attention. Kevin found Fritz looking at his sister and crying mournfully. Kevin's heart dropped to his feet and he reached out to pick up his dog's lifeless body with shaking hands.

On the other side of the city, Connor was roused out of a couch nap by frantic knocking on his front door. He opened it up to find Kevin, in his pajamas, standing in the hall with puffy eyes and tears dried onto his cheeks.

"She died." Kevin said in a high pitched voice.

Connor placed a hand over his mouth to conceal a gasp. "Oh, Kevin." He said, grabbing the other man in a warm hug. "Come inside." Connor pulled Kevin into his apartment and sat him down in the breakfast nook.

"Brooklyn left me and Bella died today."

"Kevin, I'm so sorry."

"I can't feel anything, it's too much for me. I washed my hands four times before leaving the house and- and- and- and- and- and-" Kevin's eyes widened and he continued repeating the word "and".

Connor watched him in horror as Kevin covered his mouth and tried to stop the words, but they kept coming, muffled.

"And- and- and- and-"

"Kevin what's going on?" Connor asked fearfully. "Please let me help you!"

Frantically, Kevin made a slapping motion. "And- and- and- and-"

"I don't wanna hit you Kevin." Connor whispered.

"And- and- and-" Kevin glared at Connor and made another slapping motion, but this time it was at Connor.

"Sorry, okay!" With his eyes closed tightly, Connor reeled back and slapped Kevin with all of his might. Kevin teetered in the chair and rubbed his cheek with a groan, but he stopped repeating himself.

"What happened!?" Connor cried.

"I don't know. I couldn't stop, the words kept coming but I wasn't saying them. I felt like a scratched CD."

"Kevin go to bed."

"What?"

"Go sleep in my bed now. You need to get some rest." Connor's tone was firm and commanding, it was new to Kevin and he found himself getting up, wordlessly, and obeying Connor's command. He went to the bedroom and shut the door, kicking off his shoes and climbing into Connor's bed.

He lay in the unfamiliar bed for hours, staring at ceiling and thinking about how quickly his day had gone from great to horrible. Kevin wondered who Brooklyn had fallen in love with and how Fritz was feeling. He also thought about how strange and helpless he had felt at Connor's table when he lost all control of his brain and voice. It felt like he was listening to a recording of another person instead of actually saying those things himself.

"And." Kevin said aloud in the dark. "And, and, and." The words didn't repeat like before and Kevin sighed.

On the wall opposite Connor's bed were a few picture frames, hung at haphazard angles. In each frame was a different photo of Kevin and Connor. One was Connor sitting on the NY Public Library's stone lion, another was a selfie he took with Kevin at Villa on the Green, the largest picture frame was holding the magazine cover, and the final frame had a red carpet shot of Kevin and Connor from the preview party.

That night, Kevin fell asleep with thoughts of him and Connor in his mind to help him get though the night.


	27. Twenty Seven

"Kevin wake up!" Connor sat next to Kevin in his bed and shook the man's arm. "Let's go!"

Kevin opened his eyes slightly and peeked up at Connor's smiling face. "Go where?" He groaned.

"I'm taking you to get a Christmas tree today. That always cheers me up." Connor said.

Kevin grabbed Connor's elbow and yanked him down onto the bed. Connor found himself laying next to Kevin in the bed, he rotated to his left side to face him. "We have to pick out two really nice trees." He said.

Kevin scooted closer and smiled with his eyes still shut. "We shouldn't get trees."

"Why, don't you want a tree?"

"I want to share one with you."

Connor blinked in shock. "You do?"

"Yeah, come with me to Florida for Christmas. We can stay in my beach house and go to the sandbar on Christmas Eve. They've got the most amazing margaritas in Miami. We can hit all the best bars and beaches."

"Kevin... I don't know."

Kevin reached out and smoothed Connor's hair. "Think about it." He said before getting up and walking into the bathroom. Connor remained in his bed and listened to the shower water. Suddenly Kevin did something unexpected, he started singing. Connor furrowed his brow and walked up to the shower door, listening.

"And you're shining! Like the brightest star, a transmission on midnight radio."

Connor was shocked, not only could Kevin sing, but Kevin could sing well. When Kevin got out of the bathroom, Connor practically pounced on him. Clutching his towel, Kevin stared at Connor.

"What is it!?" He exclaimed.

"You were singing!"

"Um, yeah."

"You were singing Broadway music!"

"Yes I was."

"And you were singing it well!"

"Thanks?"

"When did you see Hedwig and the Angry Inch?" Connor asked excitedly.

"I took Naba two years ago for her birthday. I slept the whole time, but that song I was singing woke me up at the end."

After a light breakfast, Kevin and Connor drove to Kevin's penthouse where he changed into a gray peacoat and jeans before they headed upstate for a Christmas tree.

The drive would take two hours, so they passed the time with loud music and light conversation. "Kevin do you get Sirius in this car?" Connor asked, fiddling with the radio.

Kevin reached out and clicked the XM button, switching the car to satellite radio.

"Alright! Channel seventy-two!" Connor exclaimed, twisting the tune dial.

"What's channel seventy-two?"

Suddenly "Anything You Can Do" from "Annie Get Your Gun" started blaring from the speakers. "The Broadway station!"

Kevin mock-groaned and rolled his eyes. "God Connor, you're obsessed."

"Whatever you say, Hedwig."

Connor sang along to every song that came on the radio. He belted everything from "Pippin" to "Phantom of the Opera". Suddenly the music stopped and a morning talk show began.

"Let's talk about new faces." A woman said. "Connor McKinley, star of the upcoming satirical musical 'The Book of Mormon' is Broadway's newest it-boy."

A man's voice took over. "I saw that kid in previews last week and let me tell you, he's got that special something. McKinley tore the roof off the place and I left feeling like I'd gotten way more than my money's worth."

"He's also been the subject of Kevin Price's new article for his fashion magazine. Did you read that Jake?"

"I haven't gotten my hands on a copy yet, they were sold out everywhere I checked."

"Well you're missing out! No spoilers, but I've never read something so good in my life. Kevin has a real gift with words and Connor makes an excellent tour guide."

"The paparazzi has been obsessed with these two lately. Heck, they almost qualify as a power couple!"

"I'd put them right up there with Tina Fey and Amy Poehler on the celebrity besties ranking."

Eventually the hosts began chattering about something else and Connor turned off the radio. "I want to go to Florida with you." He said suddenly.

Kevin tightened his grip on the steering wheel and looked over at Connor. "You do?"

"Yeah, now eyes on the road. Watch out for black ice."

Kevin smirked and swerved the car on the empty country road, knocking Connor around in his seat a bit. The redhead gripped the roof handle with white knuckles. "I hate you so much Kevin." He gasped.

"No you don't." Kevin laughed.

When they arrived at the tree farm, Connor got an axe from one of the owners and set off with Kevin into the endless rows of pine trees. They separated and walked through the snowdrifts.

Kevin trudged along, hands in his pockets, looking up at the towering trees around him. They'd decided that since they where heading to Florida, they wouldn't need personal trees but they could still buy one for the office.

"Kevin! I found it!" Connor shouted from a few yards away.

Avoiding touching anything that resembled a pine needle, Kevin made his way over to Connor, who stood in front of a tall thick pine. "This is it! I want this one!" Connor exclaimed like an excited child. Kevin put his hands on his hips and took a few steps back to take in the tree's full glory.

"This tree is huge Connor."

Connor jumped up and down excitedly. "I know right!?"

"How the heck are we gonna get this back to the city?"

"Can we put it on the roof of your car?"

"Connor, my car costs more than your apartment."

"That's a no?"

"Yes."

"It's a yes?"

"No. Yes it's a no."

"Oh."

Connor talked to the farm's manager and learned that they delivered the trees. Having resolved his problem, Connor was ready to start chopping down his tree.

"Connor have you ever cut a tree down before?" Kevin asked.

Connor slipped his gloves off and gripped the axe handle tightly, gearing up to swing. "Nope, but how hard could it be?"

"Pretty hard." Kevin said, crossing his arms.

In a wide swing, Connor connected the axe with the tree trunk. The impact was harder than he expected and his entire body jolted. "It didn't even cut." Connor observed, picking at a tiny scratch on the trunk.

"That's because you're doing it wrong." Kevin took his gloves off and tossed them to Connor before yanking the axe out of the tree trunk. He planted his feet firmly in the snow and spread his legs for balance. Kevin used his stomach and abs for support then he turned his hips and swung at the tree with all of his might, taking a huge chunk out of the wood.

"Now why on Earth does a cushy fashion editor know how to cut down trees?" Connor asked, observing Kevin's physique as he swung the axe.

"I've got my reasons, McKinley."

Connor wondered if Kevin would ever spill some of his odd secrets, maybe their trip to Florida would help him open up a bit.


	28. Twenty Eight

After the tree was delivered, Kevin sent his employees home for the day and brought eggnog and whiskey to his office. Together, he, Naba, James, Arnold, Connor, and Thomas decorated the new tree and drank in the Christmas spirit.

"Kevin top me off." James said woozily, waving his empty glass around. With a concerned glance, Kevin poured James his fourth glass of eggnog.

Naba and Arnold dug through a box of ornaments that Connor had brought from home and separated them based on things like size and color.

Thomas sat on the couch with James, leaving a considerable amount of room between the two of them. James looked at his boyfriend sadly, observing the blonde man's stony stare and stiff posture. Thomas was trying very hard not to seem like a couple and James had just about had it. He reached out and placed his hand on Thomas' knee.

"Not now James." Thomas hissed, shaking him off.

"Tell Kevin."

"No."

"Tell him, Thomas." James moved close to Thomas, pressing their sides together.

"I can't do it." Thomas whispered.

"Can I?"

Thomas swallowed and nodded.

James looked at Kevin who was sitting on a towel on the floor with Naba. "Kevin, can you come here?" He asked. Kevin looked over at James and stood up, joining them on the couch. "What is it?"

"We thought you should know that-"

Suddenly, Thomas broke his silence and interrupted his boyfriend. "James and I are dating!" He said loudly.

The room hushed and all eyes were on the three men seated on the couch. Kevin furrowed his brow and frowned, straightening his shirt sleeves. "For how long?" He asked.

Thomas looked shocked, but a nod from Connor gave him the strength to answer. "About a month."

"Why didn't you guys tell me?"

Again, Kevin's line of questioning was going in a much different direction than anyone had expected.

"I thought you'd be angry or disgusted."

"Me? Be disgusted?"

"Well-"

"You thought I'd have a problem with you being gay?"

"I thought you were religious." Thomas said.

"Yeah, over a decade ago. You two are my friends and I just want you to be happy, boyfriend, girlfriend, or no friend at all. Just don't let it interfere with your work." Kevin said, slapping James' thigh before getting off the couch and fixing an ornament that Connor was struggling to reach.

Thomas sat dumbstruck with a slack jaw and wide eyes. He felt a weight lifted off his shoulders and he grabbed James' face, planting a kiss on his lips.

After everyone but Connor and Kevin had gone home, Connor sat on the couch and watched Kevin rearrange every ornament on the tree into classes of size, color, material, and sentimental value. When he was done, Kevin collapsed onto the couch and rested his head in Connor's lap. "Done." He huffed.

"Actually the tree was done two hours ago."

"Well now it's done right."

Connor sighed fondly and ran his fingers through Kevin's hair, he'd always wanted to do that.

It felt stiff and slightly sticky from gel, maybe one day Connor would get a chance to feel how soft it was without product. For a few minutes, Connor lightly massaged Kevin's head in his lap.

"Brooklyn used to do that." Kevin said sadly. This was the first time he'd mentioned her since last night.

"Why did you two break up?"

"She left me for another man."

"Is she crazy?"

Kevin furrowed his brow and blinked. "What?"

"She just left you? Is this new guy made of gold and chocolate? Seriously what's the logic behind that?"

Kevin wondered why Connor felt so offended by Brooklyn leaving him.

"I mean, sure you've got issues, but you're like a dream guy for some people."

"Connor, really it's okay." Suddenly Kevin felt the need to comfort Connor over his breakup.

Connor calmed down and continued playing with Kevin's hair quietly. After half an hour of silence, paired with the rhythmic movements of Connor's hand in his hair, Kevin drifted off to sleep.

He dreamed about going to Florida, a dream he had often. Florida was Kevin's favorite place in the whole world. When he was a child he would beg his parents every summer to take him to The Sunshine State after a school friend had described it to him.

When he turned nine, Kevin's mother and father took him and his siblings to Florida for his birthday. To this day, Kevin remembered every detail of the trip.

A change of light in the room woke Kevin up.

He opened his eyes and found himself alone on the couch. Across the room, Connor had turned off the light and was slipping into his coat. "Connor." Kevin said, looking at the shadow.

"Yeah?"

"Stay."

Connor didn't reply, but a few moments later he scooted onto the couch next to Kevin, warming his body immediately. One thing that Kevin found absolutely intriguing about the redhead was the fact that he radiated warmth like a human furnace, it certainly wasn't natural but Kevin certainly didn't mind.

Kevin wrapped an arm around Connor's side and rested his head next to the other man's. He smelled the peach shampoo that Connor used and smiled before drifting back off to sleep.


	29. Twenty Nine

"G'morning." Connor yawned, watching Kevin's eyes blink open.

Kevin nuzzled closer to Connor and sighed happily. "Morning."

Wrapping an arm around Kevin, Connor drifted back off to sleep and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest soothed the other man to sleep as well.

About a half hour later, the ringing of Kevin's desk phone woke them up once more. Kevin sat up and stretched, running a hand gently across Connor's side before standing up and answering the phone. "You've reached Kevin Price." He said into the receiver.

Connor watched Kevin nod as he listened to someone on the other line.

"Alright thanks." Kevin said, hanging up the phone and sitting by Connor's feet on the couch. Connor sat up and rested his head on Kevin's shoulder. "Who was that?" He asked.

"It was Thomas, he's got my new bookings."

When the office started to come to life, Connor went home and Kevin changed into a spare emergency suit that he always kept handy.

At noon, Thomas entered the building, hand-in-hand with James, proudly displaying their relationship. Outside the art department, Thomas hiked up onto his toes and kissed James goodbye for the day before heading into Kevin's office.

He sat down across from Kevin at his desk and handed him multiple file folders. "These are your contracts and licensing agreements, Mr. Price."

"Who've we got?" Kevin asked, clicking open a pen.

"Life Magazine wants to talk about your impact in your job field, Men's Vogue wants a generic interview and a fashion shoot, Elle wants to talk to Connor about you and the article, and Time Magazine called with a very cryptic message asking for a meeting with me, if that's alright sir."

"I'll sign off on everything and you can meet with Time."

"Okay Mr.-"

Kevin interjected: "But tell Men's Vogue that I refuse to share a page with Adrian Brody again. That was embarrassing enough once, it doesn't need to happen a second time."

"Will do, Sir."

Thomas collected the signed documents and stood up, leaving the office.

Alone in his office now, Kevin spun around in his desk chair slowly. "Naba!" He shouted. "Naba!"

A few moments later, Naba's head of dark hair poked through the door. "What is it Kevin? I'm on the phone with the cable company."

"Can you get me lunch?"

"What do you want?"

"Can you get me a plain bagel with two pats of butter, evenly distributed."

"I'll send an intern." Naba said before ducking out.

While he waited for his bagel, Kevin planned the route that he and Connor would be driving to Florida. They'd leave tomorrow night to get there the night before Christmas Eve. Halfway, they'd made a stop in Virginia for sleep and then alternate at the wheel. Kevin didn't want his beloved GT500 to make that trek, he was very attentive to the milage he put on his baby, so he entrusted the task of finding a car to Connor via text.

The intern that Nabulungi had mentioned showed up with Kevin's lunch and placed it on his desk. As he requested, the intern was wearing disposable latex gloves and a paper towel was laid down on the desk before Kevin's food was set down.

"Thanks intern." Kevin said, inspecting the spread of butter.

"Neeley."

"Whatever."

Intern Neeley frowned and left the office.

Using a plastic knife, Kevin fixed the butter and took a bite of his lunch before returning to his trip planning. A buzz from his phone alerted Kevin that Connor had replied to his car request.

Connor's text read: Any car I want?

Kevin replied: Sure, it's on me.

Okay, if you say so ;) Connor replied suspiciously.

Kevin didn't put much thought into Connor's answer, figuring he'd probably choose something quirky and "him", like a Nissan Cube or a Toyota Prius.

Little did Kevin know, Connor was at Enterprise by JFK at that exact moment, looking at a beat-up old 1970s Thunderbird in a sad shade of pale, faded red. A color Kevin would refer to as: "Neglect Red".

When Connor presented the car to Kevin later that night, he got the exact response he'd been expecting.

"What the ever loving fuck is this thing?" Kevin asked in a monotone voice.

"Our ride!" Connor sat on the hood of the car and it creaked frighteningly.

"No, the leather seats are torn, the-"

"The trunk is huge, the backseat has sleeping room, the structure is tough and safe, the gas is a little pricey but you can handle that I'm sure. This is perfect for our trip." Connor reasoned.

Kevin crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine, whatever."

Connor grinned stupidly and hopped off the car in excitement. "I've never been to Florida!"

"Cool. Now go home, I'll be there at three to help you get packed up, then we're leaving." Kevin said.

"Sure thing boss." Connor mock saluted Kevin and got into the car, turning into the clogged rush-hour traffic.


	30. Thirty

Kevin packed his clothes for Florida the morning after he had seen the car. He packed enough ties for a week, three full three-piece suits, two pairs of dress shoes and a pair of sneakers, multiple t-shirts, shorts, and jeans, and some underwear and socks.

After he finished packing, Kevin dropped Fritz of at the Fur Seasons Animal Hotel on his way to Connor's apartment.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon, an hour earlier than Kevin had said he'd show up. When Connor came to the door, he was still in his pajamas and his eyes were blurry from sleep.

"Connor what the hell?" Kevin asked.

"Hmm?" Connor asked drowsily.

"It's two p.m. Connor! You were supposed to be packing right now!"

Connor laughed and pulled Kevin inside his apartment by the shirt collar. "Pop a squat and let me go get changed." Connor said, nudging Kevin back onto the couch. Kevin submitted and sat on the couch, waiting for the redhead to finish getting changed. Of course the one time Connor McKinley sleeps in past six a.m. is the one time Kevin needs him up early.

When Connor emerged from his bedroom he was wearing a black button down and jeans. "Should I tuck my shirt in? Yes? No?" Connor asked, lifting his shirt slightly.

Kevin considered the question. "No, you look really gay with it tucked in."

Connor smirked and tucked his shirt into his jeans. "Good to know."

In Connor's bedroom, Kevin sat cross-legged on the bed and caught clothes that Connor tossed him before packing them into a suitcase. After a few minutes, Connor got fancy and threw the clothes with his eyes shut, or under his leg, or over his shoulder. Kevin watched Connor fondly as he tried to come up with new tricks and laughed when they didn't pan out.

Kevin got up and opened up the drawer where Connor kept his socks to help speed up the packing process, only he accidentally opened the wrong drawer above the socks and found a single black binder.

"What's this?" Kevin asked, lifting the binder out of the drawer.

Connor turned around and lunged for the book. "Don't open that!" He cried.

Kevin lifted the binder out of Connor's reach and watched the shorter man jump up and down to reach it.

"Goddammit Kevin, you're six feet of asshole." Connor said, crossing his arms grumpily.

"Actually I'm six feet and one inch of asshole." Kevin added matter-of-factly.

"Shut-up and get it over with." Connor said in a defeated tone before falling back onto the bed.

With a triumphant grin, Kevin opened the binder and gasped. "Holy Heavenly Father!" He cried. Whatever was in the binder must've been shocking because Kevin hadn't used that old Mormon exclamation in years.

"What are these!?" Kevin cried, turning the binder around for Connor to see what he was talking about.

Connor shut his eyes tightly and groaned. "My old headshots from before I got onto Broadway."

"These are so..." Kevin searched for the right word to describe the photos. "angsty."

"Thanks."

"I mean, you look great don't get me wrong, but a leather jacket?"

"I was going through a phase. I thought I was cool and mysterious but then I remembered that I'm a literal ball of sunshine and that wasn't the look for me."

Kevin ripped a picture out of the binder and slipped it into his pocket, then he joined Connor on the bed, laying next to him with his arms folded behind his head. "I like sunshiny Connor."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like dark, mysterious Connor and his leather jacket?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure."

"Good." Connor said before sitting up and patting Kevin's chest. "I'm packing the leather jacket anyway." He went to his closet and pulled the jacket off a hanger before tossing it into his suitcase. Kevin flinched like he'd been slapped.

"Sorry Kev." Connor said, taking the jacket and folding it before placing it neatly in the suitcase. Kevin's tense shoulders loosened a bit upon seeing the neatly folded clothing.

"Kevin did you ever consider talking to someone other than Dr. Green about your OCD?" Connor asked, folding another shirt.

"Everyone already knows about it."

"No, I don't mean tell people you have OCD, I mean tell people how it makes you feel and what goes on in your head."

Kevin furrowed his brow and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Can I tell you?" He asked softly.

Connor dropped a pair of underwear into his suitcase and then sat next to Kevin on the bed. "Of course Kev. You know I'll listen."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm in a car that I can't stop and it's perpetually speeding towards a brick wall. Y'know my thing with the sink and the door locks?"

Connor nodded.

"I know the faucet is off and I know the door is locked but my brain keeps saying 'yeah Kevin, but what if you're wrong?' to the point where I think that maybe I did forget. Sometimes at night, when I'm in bed, my mind rewinds moments from the past and makes me relive them, but I can't stop focusing on the imperfections in the details. Like I remember one time I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about a piece of hair on Brooklyn's sweater."

"What can I do to help you Kevin. Please tell me."

"Nothing Connor. The only thing that could ever help me is one hundred percent positivity that everything is absolutely, certainly perfect, and that can't ever happen."

Connor crawled in front of Kevin and looked him in the eyes. "Listen to me Kevin."

Kevin glanced down.

"I am here to help you, and I always will be, forever."

Kevin cleared his throat and looked at Connor with red, tear-puffed eyes. "There is one thing. I tried it in high school but it was too much..."

"What is it?"

"It's called Cognitive-Behavioral Therapy."

"Why couldn't you do it?"

"A little something known as Exposure and Response Prevention"

"That doesn't sound very pleasant."

"It's not. Basically, they force you to do the things that make you uncomfortable until you're comfortable with them."

"Would you be willing to try it again?"

"No."

"What if I did it with you?"

Kevin thought about Connor's proposal for a moment with closed eyes before replying, "Yes."


	31. Thirty One

Connor rubbed his temples and groaned. "Why are boys so... complicated?" He groaned.

Naba looked up from her computed and nodded to him. "Preach baby."

A few hours ago, Connor had told Ben that he was going to Florida with Kevin. Needless to say, Ben was less than pleased. Now he was on his way to the office to talk to Connor in person about the vacation.

Connor dropped his head onto Naba's desk with a thump. "Help me." He whined.

"Sweetie, just be honest with Ben. Kevin is your friend and you're just going on Christmas vacation with him. That's all... unless I'm making too big an assumption here."

Connor groaned. "No, Kevin and I are just friends. I care a lot about Ben and I don't want to hurt or lose him."

A ding from the elevator ended the conversation and Connor saw Ben step out. "Hey babe." He said, standing up.

Ben stomped towards Connor. "Don't 'hey babe' me." He said sharply. "What the heck, Connor?"

Desperate to diffuse the situation as simply as possible, Connor kissed Ben deeply. "Nothing, Ben, nothing is going on with the trip. It's just a Christmas vacation that two friends are sharing. Okay?" Connor looked up at Ben with honest blue eyes.

A smile crawled across Ben's face and he hugged Connor. "It's too hard to be mad at you." He said.

Intern Neeley walked into the office at that moment with a large box of fan mail for Kevin. His eyes connected with Ben's for a split second that felt longer for both of them.

"Um, Nabulungi, what do I do with these?" He asked.

Naba glanced into the box. "Throw away everything from abroad, Kevin worries about bacterial infections from foreign countries, then remove everything from its envelope and fold each letter three times down the middle."

Neeley nodded and carried the box away, eyeing Ben on his way out.

"Naba! Is my mail here!" Kevin's loud voice filled the office as he stepped through the double doors to his private office. "Oh, Ben right?" He asked, looking at the man holding Connor's hand.

"Yes." Ben answered.

Naba cleared her throat awkwardly. "Neeley's going through the mail, Sir."

Kevin tilted his head to one side. "Who?"

"Neeley. He's been an intern here for-" Naba sighed. "Oh never mind."

That night, Kevin stood on a snowy sidewalk with his arms crossed and his hands tucked into his armpits. He watched Connor lug his two suitcases across the icy parking lot in front of his apartment building.

"If you let me pack for you, you'd only have one suitcase." Kevin commented, noting the neat organization of his own suitcase. Connor rolled his eyes and heaved one suitcase into the trunk, then the other. "Let's go!" He cried excitedly.

Connor ran around to the driver's seat and climbed into the car, clutching the steering wheel excitedly. Reluctantly, Kevin sat in the passenger seat and looked at Connor. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" He asked.

With a grin, Connor calmed all of Kevin's built up nerves. "I'm sure Kev."

Within the first two hours, Kevin had fallen asleep with his head pressed up against the car window. Occasionally he would mutter something and Connor turned off the radio in an attempt to make out what he was saying.

Mostly it was a chorus of "no"s and "stop"s which concerned Connor. He made a mental note to ask Kevin about it when he woke up. Finally out of New York, Connor nudged Kevin.

"Hey, buddy, we're in Pennsylvania." Connor said.

Kevin's eyes blinked open and he arched his back. His spine cracked loudly and he groaned. "Where are we?"

"Mansfield, Pennsylvania."

"How long until we get to Florida?" Kevin whined.

"Five minutes." Connor said sarcastically, eliciting a laugh from Kevin.

"We should stop and get a hotel in Maryland." Kevin said pulling up a map.

"Sounds good."

In silence, Connor drove for six more hours until Kevin took the wheel and drove for another ten.

Finally in Maryland, Kevin parked the car in front of a Comfort Inn and stumbled across the parking lot, followed by Connor. Too tired to argue with the hostess, they received a single bed room. The two men collapsed face first onto the bed and fell asleep instantly.

When Kevin woke up, he was tangled in Connor's arms and legs. Connor's head was rested on his shoulder blade like a pillow. "Con." Kevin whispered, shifting positions.

Connor woke up and noticed his arms and legs wrapped around Kevin. He blushed fiercely. "Sorry." He said.

Kevin sat up quickly. "I've got to go take a shower." He said tensely before grabbing his suitcase and rushing into the bathroom.

Hotels were stressful for Kevin

Bed's that strangers have used, remotes that strangers have touched, a used room.

Kevin pulled a small tin out of his suitcase and popped it open, producing a fresh bar of soap to vigorously scrub his body with.

In the shower Kevin usually found his mind on work, or germs, or stress, or his childhood, but today Kevin's thoughts drifted to Connor. He thought about Connor's smile, and about Connor's arms wrapped around his torso, and about spending Christmas with Connor.

Kevin couldn't think of anything he'd rather have occupy his thoughts.


	32. Thirty Two

With Maryland behind them, Connor and Kevin stopped in West Virginia to gas up. Connor had to do the actual task of refilling the tank because Kevin turned sheet white at the thought of touching the gas pump.

In anticipation for the long stretches of highway ahead of them, Connor bought a gallon of gas in a red plastic container. He packed it away safely in the trunk just in case.

When they got to Virginia, the temperature slapped Kevin and Connor with bitter cold. Connor put his jacket on and crawled into the backseat to sleep, while Kevin took control of the wheel.

On an obscure connector road, Kevin noticed the needle pointing to "Empty" on the gas meter. He pulled over to the side of the road and turned around in his seat to wake up Connor. In the dim light from the sunrise, Kevin could barely see Connor's sleeping form. Not wanting to disturb him, Kevin decided to give himself a little pep-talk.

"Alright Kev, you can do this. Just grab the gas from the trunk and pour it into the tank, no big deal. Just come on." Kevin got out of the car with unsure movements and walked around to the trunk. He lifted the trunk open and stared at the plastic gallon as he felt a cold sweat break out on his back and neck.

Surprisingly, Kevin managed to gas up on his own thanks to a pair of latex gloves he found in the trunk.

When he got back into the car, Kevin noticed that Connor had woken up and was stretched out in the backseat. In a split second, Kevin worked to take in the image before him.

Connor's auburn hair swept to the side, the depth of his blue eyes in the weak dawn sunlight, the dusting of stubble on his face and neck, and the rumpled shirt and leather jacket he had on.

A feeling overtook Kevin in that moment, one that was both concerning and exciting.

"Holy Hell, Connor." Kevin grumbled in a low voice.

"Holy He-" Connor didn't get a chance to finish questioning Kevin's oxymoron because Kevin Price had turned around in his seat and grabbed Connor's face. He yanked the redhead's confused face towards his own and pressed his lips onto Connor's, kissing him slowly and deeply.

Connor didn't hesitate to reciprocate the kiss, parting his lips and cupping his hands on the back of Kevin's neck. Quietly, passionately, and warmly, Kevin Price and Connor McKinley kissed one another, in a beat-up classic car that was older than the two of them combined, on the side of a dusty Virginian road.

Kevin ended the kiss, catching his breath. He took Connor's hands, that were tangled in his brown hair, into his own shaking hands. "Sorry." Kevin said, his voice gravely and hoarse sounding.

"Why?"

"Because I kissed you."

Connor pulled Kevin forward by the shirt collar and kissed him again. "Don't be sorry, now drive."

As Kevin drove, Connor leaned forward in his seat in the back and played with Kevin's hair, or kissed his cheek and neck lightly. "Why did you kiss me?" Connor whispered a few hours later.

Kevin took in a sharp breath. "Why did you kiss me back?"

"Hmm, because you're tall, and handsome, and the best person I've ever met in my entire life."

"Really?"

"Now answer my question."

"I kissed you because I saw you sitting there and my brain stopped working, in a good way."

Connor crawled into the front seat beside Kevin. "Pull over."

"We're on a schedule."

"I think we can make time for this."

Kevin gave in and pulled the car over, turning to face Connor. They stared at one another for a few minutes, neither man moving. Kevin's mind raced with a thousand thoughts, but Connor's mind only had one: Finally.

Connor leaned forward and kissed Kevin, sliding his hand into his hair slowly and teasingly. Kevin let Connor kiss him submissively for a while before he grew more comfortable with the situation. When Kevin finally regained his cool, the Kevin Price that New York knew and loved returned. He grabbed Connor and yanked him closer, practically on top of him before twisting his body and flipping them over on the seat.

Connor looked up at Kevin, expressionless. "My turn McKinley." Kevin growled. Pressing his chest to Connor's and kissing him hotly.

An hour later, Kevin sat up in the car with Connor lying against his chest, which was bare thanks to Connor's incredible unbuttoning skills. "Now I see what all the hype is about." Connor said, tracing a finger down Kevin's abdominal muscles.

"I don't disappoint."

"I see that."

Connor looked up at Kevin and kissed him softly. "Thank you for kissing me because I never would've found it in me to do it myself."

Kevin stretched his arms and grabbed his shirt, slipping the sleeves on and buttoning it up the front. "I'm exhausted, let's find a hotel." He said in response.

"Sounds good."

"Single bed?"

"Most definitely."


	33. Thirty Three

Kevin's eyes opened slowly. He was lying in bed next to Connor.

Their bodies were close and Kevin's arm was draped over Connor's side. Kevin noted a lack of clothing between the two of them and suddenly memories rushed back. The kisses, the hotel, the... other stuff.

When Kevin shifted slightly, moving away from Connor, he heard him whimper quietly. Kevin smiled and moved back towards Connor, kissing the back of his neck lightly.

Connor breathed deeply and turned over to face Kevin. "G'morning."

"Morning."

Connor took Kevin's hand in his own and played with it absently. "I think I said this already Kevin, but I'm glad you made the first move."

Kevin scoffed. "What did you think I'd do?"

"I didn't know what to think. To be honest, I thought it would never happen." Connor sat up in bed and arched his back to stretch and yawn. Kevin watched him.

Connor noticed Kevin's eyes and crossed his arms, leaning back against the headboard. "Glad you're enjoying the show." He said with a devilish grin.

Kevin sat up and stretched as well, Connor eyes widened at the better view of his tanned body, finally seeing it up close and in full light. When Kevin moved, his back muscles tightened and shifted and Connor watched him wistfully.

"Sweet lord in Heaven, you're perfect." Connor breathed.

"Hmm, say more stuff like that." Kevin said happily, closing his eyes and leaning back into Connor's lap, using his thigh as a pillow.

"Okay, your hair drives me insane and there isn't a single second that I don't want to tangle my fingers in it and kiss you."

"Go on."

"When you smile your cheeks look shiny and I need sunglasses to look at your teeth."

Kevin sighed happily. "Crest White Strips."

"Thanks for the info."

Kevin sat up and climbed out of bed. He grabbed his boxers off the floor and slipped them on before heaving his suitcase onto the bed.

"Get dressed." Kevin said, pulling out a black t-shirt and some jeans.

"Aren't you gonna take a shower?"

Kevin rolled his shoulders back and slipped the shirt on over his head. "Y'know what, I don't feel like I need one."

Connor smiled brightly. "Good."

When Kevin and Connor finally arrived in Florida it was the day before Christmas Eve.

Kevin's beach house was in Miami on Long Beach and, despite it being December, the heat was sweltering compared to back home in New York.

"So tonight we can just go out and hang around the city then tomorrow we'll do Christmas stuff." Kevin said as he unlocked the front door.

"What about Christmas Day?" Connor asked.

"I'm having a Christmas party, just a little intimate thing with some of my friends in the area. They're great people, you'll like them."

The beach house was two stories and had all white furniture and enormous windows that looked out over the ocean. Upstairs, Connor took the room across from Kevin's and began moving his stuff from suitcases to drawers upon request that he do so from Kevin.

The leather jacket that had inspired Kevin to kiss him was hung neatly in the closet along with its newfound sentimental value.

"Connor!" Kevin called from downstairs. "We're on TV!"

Connor joined Kevin in the living room downstairs and saw some obscure MTV news channel on the TV screen. A teenage girl sat behind a pink desk and was talking about Kevin and Connor.

"Kevin Price's article has taken the world by storm, it's the number one selling issue in the short history of his company and it broke records for being the fastest sold-out magazine in the world!"

Connor nudged Kevin and gave him a congratulatory grin.

"Have you read the article yet?" Kevin asked.

"No, not yet."

"Why?"

"I'm saving it for Christmas. It's my present to me."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You're so strange, y'know that Connor?"

Connor shrugged. "I've got a slight idea."

For dinner Kevin took Connor to Jardim de Portugal, a Portuguese restaurant on Coral Way. After dinner they took a walk down the beach. Ten minutes of walking in silence passed before Kevin quietly wrapped his hand around Connor's and held it tightly in his own.

Connor concealed a smile when Kevin grabbed his hand and he rested his head on Kevin's shoulder as they walked down the shore.

Ocean water sloshed around their feet as the tide came in and Kevin shuddered when he felt his socks get wet. "Connor I'm not comfortable." Kevin said.

"One to ten, how bad?"

Kevin thought for a moment, "Four." He replied.

"This is just like your exposure therapy, Kevin. From now on, if the measure is five or below, you have to try to endure it. Can you do that... for me?"

Kevin nodded then swallowed nervously and clenched his fists as a another wave rolled onto the sand and around his feet. His face tightened slightly and the motion of his jaw told Connor that he had begun to grind his teeth.

"Kevin, you can do this. Ride it out, the tide's going back soon."

"This is the worst." Kevin grunted.

"Maybe later I can make it up to you?"

Kevin looked over his shoulder at Connor, who stood in the dry sand, and winked. "Maybe you can."

Back at the beach house, Connor did make it up to Kevin... by making out with him.

Kevin found the entire experience with Connor utterly exhilarating.

Each kiss felt meaningful and more important than the last. With his past girlfriends, Kevin had never gotten that lightheaded rush that he got when Connor so much as touched him. Kevin actually felt tangible emotions around Connor, like joy, rather than physical sensations, like lust.

To Connor the relationship was just as meaningful because he had never in a thousand years thought it would happen. He never wanted to stop kissing Kevin, and laying next to him, and holding his hand, and talking to him in the dark while he was half-asleep then listening to the gibberish he'd mutter in reply.

Unfortunately for the both of them, their newfound relationship wasn't exclusive thanks to a major third wheel, Kevin's ego.


	34. Thirty Four

"So tell me again, what is it you want me to do?"

"Just... call him and tell him for me."

"No."

"Please Kevin!" Connor shoved his cellphone back into Kevin's hands and frowned. "I can't break up with Ben myself but I can't bear to think that I'm cheating on somebody."

Kevin put Connor's phone on the coffee table and scooted closer to him, giving him a light kiss. "Don't break up with him over the phone, Con. Do it back in New York, man to man."

Connor nodded and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Okay."

That day, a company based in Melbourne drove a professionally decorated tree all the way to Miami where they set it up in Kevin's living room.

"Cuttin' close to get a tree on Christmas Eve, don't ya' think big shot?" One of the workers asked condescendingly.

Kevin crossed his arms and shot the man a glare. "Do I pay you to talk?" He snapped. Connor came up behind Kevin and wrapped his arms around his waist, calming him. "Shh, the guy's probably grumpy because he has to work today. Be nice."

Kevin rolled his eyes but didn't argue any further.

When the workers left, Connor pulled Kevin down into a deep kiss that left the other man reeling. "I want to do lame Christmas stuff with you." He whispered.

Kevin leaned forward to search for another kiss, but Connor had backed up.

"Like what?" Kevin asked, willing his cheeks to lose some of the color they had flushed with when Connor kissed him.

"Like making cookies, and watching a movie, and going to bed early."

"I don't know how to make cookies."

Connor grabbed Kevin by the elbow and dragged him into the large kitchen. "I'll show you!"

Connor's definition of "showing" was Kevin's definition of "bossing around". He used Kevin as a personal assistant more than a co-chef, but Kevin didn't mind grabbing bowls for Connor because the thought of snuggling with him and eating cookies later filled his mind.

"Kevin can you hand me the icing?" Connor asked, once the freshly baked cookies had cooled.

"Sure thing." Kevin said, handing him a can of red vanilla icing. "I had a weird dream about icing once."

"What? Tell me!"

"Con, when I say weird I mean weird, like, dirty weird."

Connor rolled his eyes and spread some icing onto a cookie. "Only you, Kevin, only you."

"Only me what?"

When Connor turned around to answer, Kevin was standing much closer than he had anticipated.

"Only you would..." Connor trailed off, much too distracted to finish his train of thought. "Oh for God's sake just kiss me Kevin."

Kevin grinned and backed Connor against the counter, pinning him against the cabinets with his hips and holding his head in his hands. Connor moaned lightly and Kevin smiled into the kiss, rolling his hips ever so slightly to tease Connor.

"You're such a jerk." Connor breathed.

"I thought I was amazing and perfect."

Connor turned his face away and Kevin began kissing his jaw and neck. "You are amazing and perfect, but you're also a jerk."

Kevin pulled back and smirked. "Fair enough." He said, before releasing Connor.

After the cookies were finally done, the sun started to set over the ocean and Kevin lit the Christmas tree and shut off the living room lights. The tree's warm, golden glow filled the room and Kevin and Connor snuggled close to one another on the couch and ate cookies while watching Connor's favorite Christmas movie of all time, "A Charlie Brown Christmas".

Within ten minutes of the movie starting, Kevin had passed out and Connor placed a cookie in his gaping mouth and took a photo; he definitely planned to show that one to Naba when they got home. After the movie, Connor helped a groggy Kevin to bed. When he turned to go, Kevin grabbed his wrist.

"Sleep in here tonight." He sighed.

Without hesitation, Connor crawled into bed next to Kevin. A few moments later, the redhead had an idea. He scooted closer to Kevin, no response, so he pressed their bodies together and Kevin nuzzled towards him. Connor wrapped an arm around Kevin's chest and started to kiss his cheek and neck.

"Connor quit it, I'm sleeping." Kevin muttered.

Connor replied by shifting on top of Kevin and kissing his lips softly.

"You're being naughty, the night before Christmas. How's that gonna look to Santa?"

"Seriously? Santa?" Connor asked between kisses.

"God Connor, you're too much." Kevin pulled Connor on top of him and began to kiss him fervently.

When Connor and Kevin laid next to one another, Kevin felt a feeling of oneness, completeness, wash over him. The way their bodies fit with each other seemed symmetrical, like two perfect puzzle pieces, and Kevin's OCD seemed like a distant nightmare with Connor close by.

"Kevin?" Connor asked in the dark, a few hours after they had finished fooling around like an annoying teenage couple.

"Hmm?"

"D-did you know you... liked me back when you beat up Steve?"

"I always liked you Connor," Kevin said sleepily. "I just didn't know I liked you this way until the moment I kissed you, although Ben and Steve made me a little jealous I guess."

Connor smiled, pleased with Kevin's response, before wrapping his arms underneath the pillow and drifting off to sleep.


	35. Thirty Five

When Kevin woke up the next morning, Connor's side of the bed was made neatly and the spunky redhead was nowhere to be seen. Kevin sat up and ran his hand through his hair tiredly before getting out of bed and padding barefoot to the living room where Connor was positioning a gift under the grand tree.

"Kevin!" Connor exclaimed, jumping up and rushing over to the other man. He placed a soft kiss onto Kevin's lips and dragged him over to the tree.

"Merry Christmas babe." Kevin said groggily, sleepiness still clouding his vision.

Connor sat cross-legged on the floor and Kevin joined him. He tossed a wrapped box into Kevin's lap suddenly, shocking him into awake alertness. Kevin gently unwrapped the gift, careful to peel away the tape instead of ripping the paper like an animal.

In the box was a pair of navy blue satin pajamas with white trim. They shined in the glow of the tree lights and Kevin checked the tag, pleased to find out that they were his size.

"Con, these are great." He said.

"You like them? Good! I saw them while I was out with Ben and I bought them for you, I dunno know I guess they reminded me of you."

"You bought me pajamas while you were out with your boyfriend?"

"Uh yeah, is that weird?"

"A little bit."

"Oh."

"Not weird for me! I love the pajamas! It might've been a little weird for Ben though."

Connor ran his hands through his hair and sighed, he hadn't thought of that. The crunching of paper drew his attention and he looked up to see Kevin holding a present and grinning like an idiot. "Lucky little McKinley has two presents." He said, handing the gift to Connor. Gently, so as not to alarm Kevin, Connor peeled away the wrapping paper and revealed a watch box. "Oh my god." He breathed when a familiar crown logo was visible.

The word Rolex glowed off the shiny cardboard and Connor lifted the flap to reveal an expensive silver watch with crystal on the face and steel hands. "Kevin, this is... I love it." Connor said, pulling the watch off of the little pillow it was wrapped around and securing it on his wrist.

"I got your measurements from the costume department at your show so I could have the watch made in your exact size." Kevin said proudly.

"Wait, you had this made for me?"

"Yup, it's one of a kind, just like you Connor."

Connor wanted to kiss Kevin so badly, but he didn't want to interrupt Christmas morning festivities so he changed the subject to gift number two. "What's the other gift?" He asked.

Kevin smirked and reached into his pocket, producing a shiny, red paper bow. He placed the bow on top of his perfect hair and winked at Connor. "It's me." He said.

Connor grabbed Kevin's shoulders and pulled him close, pressing his lips onto the younger man's with excited passion. Kevin moaned lightly and Connor reveled in making the suave Mr. Price come apart at the seams. "So long..."

"What?"

"I've wanted this for so long." Connor muttered, his breath ghosting against Kevin's lips.

"Then shut-up and take it." Kevin growled.

Connor pushed the pajama-clad Kevin back into a pile of wrapping paper and pine needles before climbing on top of him and straddling his leg. Kevin's features twisted slightly.

"What's wrong Kevin?" Connor asked.

"Pine needles in my hair." Kevin choked out.

Connor began running his fingers slowly through Kevin's hair, tousling it into messy sex hair and massaging his scalp gently. "Does that help?"

Kevin nodded and yanked Connor down, smashing their lips together. He nipped at Connor's lower lip and Connor opened his mouth, creating hotter, wetter kisses.

"God dammit, you're the perfect one Connor." Kevin groaned as Connor kissed down his neck. "Quit fucking teasing me." Kevin said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not teasing you." Connor said between kisses.

"Then get on with it."

"What do you want from me Kevin?"

Kevin blushed fiercely, and smiled up at Connor. "You know."

"Yeah but I want to hear you say it first."

Bossy, sexy Connor was someone that Kevin hadn't seen before, and he was eager to get to know him better. "Take me right here." He grunted.

Connor grinned devilishly, and stood up. "I'll be right back, you know what to do." He said, walking into Kevin's room. Kevin sat up and cleared away the wrapping paper before peeling his t-shirt and pajama pants off. He laid back, supporting his upper body weight on his elbows, and waited for Connor to return.


	36. Thirty Six

Connor was draped across the couch, his breath coming in heavy pants as he tried to get his head to stop swimming. The room spun and he felt like he was on a high.

Despite their past exploits, Connor still hadn't gotten used to Kevin, although this was the first time they'd actually gone "all the way", so to say. Connor smoothed down his sweaty hair and slipped his boxers back on, before sitting up.

Kevin had gone straight to the shower when they were done, he couldn't handle feeling sweaty and sticky.

When the Connor heard the shower turn off, he got up and grabbed a change of clothes from his room then stood by the bathroom door to take his turn. Kevin stepped into the hallway with a white towel on his hips and Connor felt relieved that now he could openly enjoy the view. Kevin noticed Connor staring and laughed. "Get in the shower Con, you look like Hell."

"No thanks to you." Connor snapped playfully before walking into the bathroom. He made sure to lock the door just in case Kevin got any ideas, Connor couldn't handle anything more at the moment.

Under the hot water, Connor rinsed his hair and squeezed some shampoo into his palm. As he scrubbed his scalp, Connor's thoughts drifted to Kevin. He thought about Kevin's changes since they met.

When he first met Kevin, he was an uptight playboy with a bad attitude and no control over his own mental state, but now Kevin was more confident in his ability to control his mind, nicer, calmer, and gayer, Kevin was definitely gayer.

Connor sighed happily as he thought back to the first time he had ever been affectionate with Kevin, holding his hand in the hospital. What a change they'd undergone from subconscious handholding to sleeping together.

Never in a million years would Connor have pictured Kevin tracing his hands over his body, calling his name, kissing his shoulders and neck, loving him.

While Connor showered, Kevin sat at the kitchen counter with his laptop and checked his work email. A bunch of merry Christmas messages from employees and contacts crowded the inbox, but one message was flagged as important, it was from Thomas. Kevin clicked the subject box and the email appeared on the screen.

\----

To: KPrice@email.com, Nabulungi123@email.com, MrChurch@email.com, StarWars4Ever@email.com, and DancingMcKinley@email.com  
From: PopThomas@email.com  
Subject: Surprise!

We've got more publicity than I know what to do with you guys! When you all get back from holiday vacation we're gonna shift into maximum overdrive to get this done. So bring your A-game next week!

\- Thomas

P.S. James says merry Christmas

\----

Kevin felt a twinge of pride at the storm his article was kicking up. Connor came barreling into the kitchen with a towel on and his iPhone clutched tightly in his hand. He waved it around excitedly and Kevin saw Thomas' email opened on the screen.

"Did you see this email from Thomas!?" He exclaimed.

Kevin nodded and turned his laptop to show Connor the email on the screen. "I just read it."

Connor kissed Kevin's forehead lightly and smiled at him. "I'm so proud of you Kev, you deserve all the acclaim you're receiving for this article."

"Thanks Connor." Kevin wrapped an arm around Connor's lithe waist and held him as he checked the rest of his emails.

"When are your friends coming?" Connor asked, glancing at the digital clock on the stove.

"They're coming at seven thirty, we're just gonna drink and hang out by the pool. Nothing special, you'll love them. I'm pretty sure some of them are Mormons too." Kevin said reassuringly.

At seven o'clock, Connor helped Kevin stock the bar with boxes of citrus fruits and spirits, then they traded their sweatpants for suits as guests began to arrive.

A young man named Oliver Davis and his date showed up first. "Hey Kev, this must be Connor!" He exclaimed shaking Connor's hand vigorously. "I'm Oliver, Kevin's old college roommate, y'know, before he went rogue."

Connor laughed and introduced himself as well. "Connor McKinley, Broadway actor and resident new guy."

More of Kevin's friends arrived soon after Oliver. Vince Michaels (a doctor), Sam Zelder (the producer of a popular reality show), Jason Green (king of the Miami club scene) and his wife, and Todd White (a fashion designer) and his girlfriend.

The men and women all lounged around the poor in expensive attire, sipping on drinks mixed by Jason at the wet bar.

Connor sat up at the bar and watched Jason shave a lime into a drink for Todd's girlfriend, Bridget.

"Wow you're really good at this!" Connor exclaimed, tasting the drink Jason had made him.

"Thanks, years of training. Bridget your drink's up!" Jason shouted.

Bridget retrieved her glass and walked back to the cluster of people.

Connor rested his elbows on the bar. "So how long have you known Kevin?" He asked.

"Too long. I sold that asshole this beach house!"

"Wow, that's cool."

Kevin and his friends moved their cluster over to the bar and enveloped Jason and Connor.

As he sat in the seat next to Connor, Kevin stealthy pinched the other man's ass, causing Connor to jolt. Kevin winked at him.

"So, Pricey," Vince said. "How's the dating life been going for you up in The Big Apple?"

Sam piped in. "Yeah, you've got a lady I assume?"

Kevin rolled his eyes and Connor took in a sharp breath, waiting for Kevin to tell his friends about the two of them.

The words never came.


	37. Thirty Seven

Connor nudged Kevin's foot with his own under the counter, urging him to tell his friends the truth. Kevin swallowed and straightened his tie with an awkward laugh. "Nah, I'm not seeing anyone right now. I just ended it with Brooklyn."

"College Brooklyn?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah we reconnected."

"Oh she was h-o-t, hot."

Oliver's fiancé elbowed him and he kissed her cheek. "But not hotter than you babe." He added. She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Smooth, Ollie."

"What about you McKinley?" Sam asked.

"What about me what?" Connor asked nervously.

"Do you have your own ball-and-chain?"

Connor looked over at Kevin and then at his friends; just as he opened his mouth to speak, Kevin's voice erupted from behind. "Nope! Connor's single too! He just broke up with his boyfriend."

Connor tried to get a word in on Kevin's rant. "Well, I wouldn't say single..."

"Yes you would Connor."

"No Kevin, I wouldn't."

Kevin clenched his jaw a bit. "I'm pretty sure you would."

"Well the sound of you moan-" Kevin cut Connor off suddenly with loud fake-coughing. His friends watched the exchange with confused faces.

Connor stood up and grabbed Bridget's drink out of her hand. "No Kevin I wouldn't! But I will now!" He splashed the drink on Kevin before throwing the glass into the pool and storming into the beach house. Kevin stood on the deck in shock as his friends bowed out of the party awkwardly.

Twenty minutes later, Kevin walked into the dark house and called Connor's name. "Connor! Con! Please answer me!"

There was no response.

Kevin assumed the redhead had gone for a walk or something, so he took a shower and went to bed. At three in the morning, Kevin's phone started vibrating on the nightstand. Connor's face lit up on the screen and Kevin answered it eagerly.

"Connor! It's so great to hear from you finally! Where are you babe?" Kevin asked.

"I'm at the airport. I want to go home."

"What?"

"As much as I resent your existence right now Kevin, my show hasn't started and I don't get paid well during rehearsals so I need money for a plane ticket home."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

"I'm at Miami International."

"Give me twenty minutes."

Kevin slid into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt before getting into the car and driving to the airport. Connor sat by the time boards with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. Kevin sat down next to him and Connor moved a seat over. Kevin moved over too but again, Connor moved away.

"Why are you doing that?" Kevin asked.

"Because I don't want to sit next to you."

"Why?"

"Why? You're joking right Kevin?"

The genuine confusion on Kevin's face illustrated the fact that he was certainly not joking so Connor huffed and elaborated. "I'm mad because you told your friends that we were single."

"I didn't want them to know about you."

"Oh, oh, so I'm good enough to fuck but not to tell people about!?" Connor exclaimed.

People at the Cinnabon stand near their seats, looked over at the two men curiously.

"Please lower your voice Connor." Kevin said softly.

"No! I won't! Ben is a great guy and I was ready to drop him for you, but you won't even tell people about us!"

"Well, well," Kevin searched for a biting remark. "maybe I don't care about you as much as you thought." He snapped.

Connor's eyes widened and he stood up, looking down at the still seated Kevin. He raised his voice an octave to try and match Kevin's voice before he began shouting. "To quote you exactly: Right there Con! Yes! Ohmygodconnorpleasedontstop! Connoooooooor! I never want to go back home, this is too much!"

Kevin stood up quickly and slapped a hand over Connor's mouth. "Okay, you've made your point." He hissed.

Connor fumed and licked the palm of Kevin's hand, forcing him to yank it off his mouth. "Holy shit Connor!" Kevin cried, looking at his hand. He walked hastily to the bathroom to wash his "contaminated" hand, leaving Connor alone with hot tears bubbling up in his vision.

He sat back in his seat and placed his feet up on his suitcase. People around the airport lost interest in the two men's fight and began going back to their own business.

When Kevin returned, his eyes looked reddish and he tried his kiss Connor's cheek but Connor turned his head away. "I'm serious Kevin. I need a break from you."

"A break? But it hasn't even been a week."

"Well it was a very busy few days and I need a break."

Kevin got up and bought two tickets for a flight to JFK airport and he and Connor boarded the plane a few hours later. Unbeknownst to Kevin, Connor had spoken to airport staff and had his seat changed to the opposite side of the plane from Kevin.

Thanks to the plane's wifi, Connor was able to entertain himself by scrolling through social media on his phone.

Halfway through the flight, a banner alert dropped down from the top of the screen with Kevin's contact on it. Connor read the message.

I'm sorry.

Connor sniffled and replied.

I know you are Kev, but what you said hurt really bad. I still need a break.

Kevin's reply came moments later.

Fine.

Kevin didn't understand how to handle Connor. The women he had dated were fans of his magazine, they wanted to show Kevin off and make him completely happy so that they could say they were dating a celebrity, but Connor... Kevin tried to wrap his mind around it. Connor didn't want to show Kevin off, he wanted to be in a relationship with him, but Kevin didn't know how to do that and now he had screwed it all up royally.

When the plane landed in New York, Kevin didn't speak to Connor. They disembarked at different times and Connor had grabbed his luggage and hailed a cab before Kevin was even off the plane.

A week of no contact between the two of them passed and Kevin was back at work on Monday after New Years, which he had spent inside his apartment with a bottle of champagne and Fritz.

"Okay Kevin, here's what we've got. I have a cover shoot and interview for you with Men's Vogue, a Life Magazine cover shoot and expose, and Elle Magazine wants Connor for an interview and cover shoot." Thomas said, walking behind Kevin and checking a clipboard.

"Sounds good."

"Um, boss are you okay?" Thomas asked.

Kevin opened up the doors to his office and slumped down on the couch where he had snuggled with Connor a couple of weeks ago. "Yeah I'm fine." Kevin waved away Thomas' concern. "What else?"

"Well Buzzfeed, Susan Blackwell, Conan O'Brein, and Anderson Cooper all want to interview you and Connor. Then Insider Magazine wanted to do a shoot and interview with me, if that's okay?"

Kevin nodded, "Go ahead Thomas."

"I'll start booking right now sir." Thomas said before leaving the office. In the hallway outside, Kevin heard a muffled conversation between Thomas and, what sounded like, James. The conversation ended and Kevin heard the unmistakable sound of kissing before he tuned them out and laid back on the couch.

Kevin thought about Connor often since Miami. He couldn't get the sound of Connor's voice and how warm he was out of his mind, but he'd have to.

Before, Kevin would've solved this problem with an ex-girlfriend and a bottle of wine but now the thought of having a woman over repulsed him. The thought of having anybody except Connor touch him repulsed Kevin. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into the couch cushion.

"Kevin?" Connor's voice filled the silence in the room and Kevin sat up quickly to see the redhead standing in the doorway.

"Connor, what are you doing here?"

"I need Thomas' schedule." Connor said bluntly

"He's in his office I think."

"Okay thanks, and I'm sorry about what I said at the airport. You weren't ready to tell your friends that you're gay and I shouldn't have been upset."

Kevin flinched slightly. "I'm not gay, I'm- I'm straight." He said.

Connor quirked an eyebrow. "Then I imagined a lot of stuff. See you tomorrow at the interviews Kevin."


	38. Thirty Eight

A member of Susan Blackwell's camera crew adjusted a microphone on Kevin's lapel as another sound man did the same on Connor's shirt collar.

Susan puffed her short hair and sat down between the two men, crossing her legs. "Boys." She said, nodding.

The intro music to "Side by Side by Susan Blackwell" started to play and the camera man counted them in. When she received the okay, Susan launched into action.

"Hello! I'm Susan Blackwell and I'm side by side with Kevin Price and Broadway's Connor McKinley! Hello gentlemen."

Connor smiled brightly and Kevin spoke: "Hey Susan, it's really nice to be here."

The interview went off without a hitch until Susan'a signature segment rolled around. She pinched the noses of both men and wiggled her thumbs. "I've got your noses, so what does that mean?"

Kevin shrugged and Connor groaned inwardly. "Susan's Fantasy Jukebox." He said solemnly.

"That's right, and in order to get your noses back, I need to hear a duet."

Kevin stiffened and looked at Connor who seemed unphased as he licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"What are we singing Kevin?" He asked.

"I- I-"

Susan pulled an iPhone out of her pocket. "I'm gonna shuffle my music and see what pops up, that'll be what you sing." Without waiting for agreement, Susan hit shuffle and "Anything You Can Do" started blaring from the little speakers. She paused the music and sat back on the couch expectantly.

Connor sat up on his knees and faced Kevin. "Anything you can do, I can do better. I can do anything better than you!" He sang.

Kevin was relieved that he remembered the words from the car ride with Connor weeks ago. "No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can. Yes I can. Yes I can!"

Kevin loosened his tie and shifted to face Connor, staring at him dead on. "Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you."

"No you're not." Connor scoffed.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not!" Connor cried.

Kevin leaned over Susan's lap and got close to Connor, shouting only inches from his face. "Yes I am! Yes I am!" He searched his brain for the next lyric. "I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge."

Connor rolled his eyes. "I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow."

"I can live on bread and cheese."

"Only on that?"

"Yeah."

"So can a rat." Despite the fact that he was singing them all, Connor's words carried a sharp edge.

Sensing a buried tension, Susan interrupted the song and ended the interview hastily, leaving the two men on the couch in Kevin's office.

Kevin got up and stormed to his doors, slamming them shut. "What was that?" He asked.

Connor shrugged. "Susan's Fantasy Jukebox."

"Thanks wiseass. I meant, you were totally calling me out, on camera."

"You did it too."

"But you started it!"

They bickered like children for a few minutes until Kevin stormed over to Connor and yanked him up off the couch by his shoulders, roughly kissing him. Kevin swiped his tongue across Connor's lips, but the redhead kept them closed.

"Open up, Connor. Please." Kevin begged.

"No, Kevin. I'm not just some chick that you can hurt then expect to bounce back like a yo-yo."

Connor shoved Kevin back and left the office. The other man watched him go, with his mouth agape.

Minus the singing, that's how all of the interviews for the next two days went. Passive aggressive comments and subtle jabs at one another until Naba grew fed up with the childlike behavior from two grown men. She sat them down and stood over them with her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed. "I've had enough of you two. What happened in Florida? You were best friends and now you can't even have a civilized conversation!"

"Ask Kevin 'Can't Keep It In His Pants' Price." Connor said smoothly.

Naba looked from Connor to Kevin in shock. "Oh my god. Did you- did you two... have sex?"

"More than that Nabulungi but it doesn't matter because apparently Kevin would rather have a side-bæ than an actual relationship."

"I told you I wasn't gay and I didn't want them thinking that!"

"So you don't tell them we're together, but you didn't have to say we were single. That hurt, and I hate to break it to you, but you definitely aren't straight."

"Yes I am straight."

Naba looked at Kevin. "Okay sure, but you just told me you had sex with another man."

"Still not gay!"

Kevin went home early and changed into sweatpants and a large hoodie before falling onto his couch and marathoning "Say Yes to the Dress" with Fritz curled up on his stomach.

Every time a bride found her dream gown, Kevin would burst into tears and hug his dog. "Fritz they're so happy and in love!" He wailed. Kevin looked into his dog's big black eyes. "Why can't I have that!?"

Fritz sniffled a bit and licked his own nose in response.

"I need to forget about Connor McKinley. Once these interviews are over, he'll get paid and we'll never have to speak again. I just need to get my head back into the game." Kevin said to his dog. He pulled his phone out and scrolled through the contacts until he spotted the name "Miranda", she was a feisty waitress at a bistro in Hell's Kitchen. Kevin dialed her number and invited her over; Miranda reluctantly accepted the invitation.

As he waited for her to arrive, Kevin stared in the mirror and tried to psych himself up. "C'mon Kev. She's hot and athletic and you're hot and it'll be so hot and... ugh." Kevin dropped his forehead against the mirror and looked into his own brown eyes. "Who are you kidding?" He asked his reflection. "You don't want Miranda, or Brooklyn, or Lauren, or any of the Ashleys. You want Connor James McKinley, and he's the only one who doesn't want you."


	39. Thirty Nine

Kevin stared at Miranda through the peephole in his door. She knocked on the door a few times before pulling out her phone.

Kevin's cellphone vibrated in his pocket, alerting him to a text from Miranda, informing him that she had arrived.

Fritz began barking and Kevin shushed him. "If we're quiet she'll leave." He whispered.

The dog looked bored and trotted out of the kitchen, probably to lick itself on the Kevin's bed.

Eventually, Miranda huffed and left, Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. He pressed his back to the door and slid down to the kitchen floor and ran his fingers through his thick hair.

Connor loved doing that. He thought.

"No. Stop it." Kevin, scolded himself.

That night, Kevin had a particularly "active" dream about Connor that sent him dashing into a cold shower early the next morning.

James picked Kevin up at noon and drove him to Central Park for the Men's Vogue shoot.

A section of a waterside cafe was roped off and James unclipped the chain, letting Kevin pass before him. "Your outfit is in the tent." He said, gesturing to a white burlap tent set up on the veranda. Kevin lifted the flap and entered the tent, quickly changing and reemerging to find the scene bustling with people.

Makeup artists attacked Kevin's face with bronzer as he walked and combs were dragged through his hair from behind. A young woman with a large camera around her neck seemed to be running the entire circus.

"Kevin sit in the chair." She said firmly, pointing at a seat that was pulled out from a table.

The photographer's name was Alyssa Stanton and she had a reputation for being a no-nonsense director and always turning in beautiful work. Kevin was pleased that she was running his shoot.

"Alright, legs up on the table. Don't look at me like that, I know you probably do this in your office everyday."

Kevin obeyed Alyssa's every command and the photo shoot whizzed by quickly and efficiently. Alyssa wouldn't let Kevin see the final shot. "You'll have to wait until it's published, Mr. Price." She teased before packing up her camera and leaving the park. James slapped Kevin on the back and congratulated him. "I saw the picture Kev, it looks great." He said.

With a deft nod, Kevin went back to the tent and put his own clothes back on. James met Kevin outside and checked his watch. "I have to get Connor to the Elle shoot in five hours, want to hang out here for a bit?" James asked, gesturing to the park that stretched around them.

"Sure."

Together, the two men walked the jogging trails in silence until Kevin spoke up suddenly. "Do you and Thomas ever fight?" He asked.

James looked at Kevin sideways but answered anyway. "Yeah, all the time. We're very different people, but that's why the relationship works I guess."

"How are you different?"

"Thomas is very gentle and thoughtful while I have a tendency to be a bit rough at times, both physically and personality-wise."

"Connor and I are having problems."

James stopped dead in his tracks. "Are you two together? Shit, I owe Thomas twenty bucks."

"No we aren't together! I mean, we might've been before, but not anymore."

"What happened?"

Kevin and James found a park bench to sit on while Kevin told him almost everything that happened in Florida, leaving out some of his softer side. He didn't want his employees thinking that their boss had feelings.

James listened intently with crossed arms and legs, nodding as Kevin spilled his sorrows. "You need to apologize, so does Connor. You're both in the wrong."

"How am I in the wrong?" Kevin asked, bewildered.

"You really did leaving him hanging with your friends, that probably stung, but Connor didn't really talk it out with you."

"I don't want to apologize."

"Do you think I like apologizing to a five foot, six inch, little blonde guy? No. But I love him so I do it anyway."

Kevin sniffed and rubbed his temples. "I tried apologizing, I texted him. He said he wanted to take a break."

"You can't text someone, especially your lover, an apology."

When James called Connor Kevin's lover, Kevin flinched a bit.

"Well how do I apologize then?" Kevin asked.

"Doesn't Connor's show open in two weeks?"

"I think so."

"Show up on opening night. Get front row seats and clap until your hands go numb, remind him that you care."

That night, Kevin called in some favors and got himself front row seats to see the premier of Connor's show.

Everything seemed to remind Kevin of the redhead who he had hurt. Every time he looked at the bed, Kevin pictured Connor holding his hand until he fell asleep on the night Lauren rejected him. When he sat on the couch he remembered Connor showing up with an Indiana Jones movie in the middle of the night.

At the island counter, Kevin closed his laptop and rested his head in his hands, groaning woefully. A knock at the door roused him out of his slump and Kevin walked up to the door in his bathrobe. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me." Connor said.

Kevin swung the door open and looked at the other man nervously. "Hey Connor."

"Is my green tie here?" Connor asked, skipping all pleasantries.

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"If you see it can you let me know?"

"Sure."

And with that, Connor turned on his heels and left. Kevin remained in the doorway, watching him go, but he didn't see the tears forming in Connor's eyes as the elevator doors closed.

"Dammit Connor! Green tie? You don't even own a green tie! You were so close!" He cursed himself once he was sure Kevin was out of earshot. Connor had come to make amends but at the last moment he stumbled.

Neither man knew that the other wanted desperately to go back to loving each other.


	40. Forty

Two weeks of silence passed between Kevin and Connor. The interviews had ended and both men were off doing individual work.

The buzz of the article began to die down around the office and James, Thomas, and Arnold searched for other employment now that their impending deadlines were fast approaching.

Thirty minutes before the doors opened for Connor's premier, Kevin stood outside the Eugene O'Neil, shivering in the cold and smiling for cameras. A reporter approached him and shoved a microphone in his face.

"Kevin Price! Are you here to see Connor McKinley?" She asked.

"Yes I am. I'm very excited to support my best friend." Kevin replied swiftly.

At last the doors were opened by ushers and Kevin took a playbill before heading to his seat. As everyone else scurried around to their seats, Kevin flipped through the playbill until he found Connor's name and photo. Kevin smiled and snapped a picture of Connor's photo and texted it to their friends. A few moments later, a text from Arnold showed up on the screen.

Hey turn around.

Kevin turned in his seat and saw Naba, Arnold, James, and Thomas sitting about ten rows behind Kevin. He smiled brightly and waved to them. Soon, the lights starting dimming and the sound of a chorus filled the room as the prologue began.

The show was absolutely phenomenal. It was blunt, crass, heartfelt, and hilarious. The audience roared with laughter almost the entire time. Connor's performance shocked even those who had seen him perform before because he put everything he had into it that night.

After the show and a speech from Connor during curtain call, the crowd filed out of the theater. Actors and notable guests stayed behind for interviews. Oprah Winfrey and Larry King both offered Kevin friendly nods as he walked passed them, searching for Connor. Two hours passed and the crowd ebbed away, Connor had left at some point for a cast party and Kevin had missed him.

Yet another week passed, then another, Kevin hadn't thought about Connor for at least ten days as he busied himself with upcoming spring fashion shows and the next issue of his magazine.

On a gloomy, rainy, Thursday morning, Kevin sat in his office flipping through the pages of last month's Vogue. Thomas erupted into his office with Naba and James on his heels.

"Kevin! Connor is leaving!" Thomas cried.

Kevin put his magazine down and looked at the trio standing in front of him. "What?"

"He's going to London, to open a show on West End." Naba said.

"So?"

"So, if it does well, he might not be coming back. This is your last chance Kevin, before he goes to the other side of the world."

Kevin stood up and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on and zipping it up. "Where is he?" Kevin asked.

James checked his phone. "Bus station, one of our drivers just dropped him off."

Flipping his hood up over his hair, Kevin pushed passed his friends and bounded out of the office.

On the street below Kevin gave the poor valets a heart attack in his haste to get his car. The city traffic was brutal but once the rain eased up, things flowed a little better.

When Kevin got to the bus station he saw Connor's bus getting ready to pull out. He stopped his car and jumped out of it, not even bothering to put it in park.

The sound of glass shattering erupted as the expensive car rolled into a brick wall.

Kevin ignored the noise and sprinted across the enormous parking lot. Wind whipped his hair, blowing it out of its usual suaveness and into a tousled mess. Kevin's shirt came untucked on one side and it flopped over his black pants.

Finally, Kevin reached the bus, just as the engine started, and began pounding on the door. The driver waved him away but Kevin wouldn't budge and finally the door squealed open. Kevin climbed onto the bus, disheveled and out of breath. From the back of the bus, someone gasped.

It was Connor.

When Kevin regained his breath, he stood in the front of the bus and looked directly at the head of ginger hair that was avoiding his gaze.

"Connor McKinley, I just ran a mile across a frozen parking lot, destroyed a pair of Italian leather shoes, ruined three hours of meticulous hair combing, and busted the ultimate bachelor car, but y'know what?" Kevin took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't need that car anymore, because I'm done being a bachelor."

From a seat near where Kevin stood, a man in a baseball cap cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted: "Gay!"

Kevin whipped his head around to face the interruption, his piercing brown eyes burning into the offending passenger. "Listen buddy, I can buy and sell your ass right now with only the money in my pocket, so shut the hell up. By the way," Kevin winked at the familiar woman next to the man and she blushed. "I've slept with your girlfriend too, hey Gina."

Gina waved at Kevin and smirked at her boyfriend who got very quiet all of a sudden.

Kevin looked back at Connor who now met his gaze with a smoldering intensity. "Connor James McKinley, I'm a mess. But I want to be a mess with you. I want to see your face as soon as I wake up in the morning and right before I fall asleep at night. I want to forget about organization and profits, and I want my thoughts to be of you instead. I want to sit through hours of excruciating musical theatre just to see your smile during curtain call. Connor... I love you."

Connor watched Kevin as he spoke and when he finished, Connor stood up slowly and climbed out of his seat. He walked over to Kevin and took his hand, pulling him off the bus.

The bus took off in a puff of vapor from the tailpipes that clouded the two men's views of one another for a moment. Connor looked up at Kevin, his blue eyes locking with Kevin's brown ones.

"Do you mean that?"

"What?"

"All of what you said to me on that bus, that you want to spend your life with me, that you... love me."

"Yes Connor, yes I mean it."

Cold icy rain started to fall again, pricking at their skin like angry little needles, but neither Kevin nor Connor dared to move.

"Connor I meant every word of it. In a little more than a month you've changed my life. You've seen me at my best and at my very worst and not once did your trust or loyalty waver. When I needed someone you were there with a crappy old movie or a bag of yogurt and wine. I love you Connor, I love you more than I could ever tell you. I-"

Connor cut him off by stepping forward and pressing his lips onto Kevin's in a passionate and long overdue kiss. Kevin wrapped shaking hands around Connor's waist and pulled him closer excitedly. He explored until he found a place for his hands on Connor's hips, then he began returning the kiss.

Women all over New York City didn't pine for Kevin because had good taste in suits, Kevin Price knew how to kiss and Connor couldn't have imagined anything more perfect than that moment; gripping Kevin's shoulders as the rain dripped down their faces and slapped against their bodies.

When they finally broke apart, Kevin took a shaky breath as Connor hugged him tightly, resting his head on Kevin's damp chest. Kevin wrapped one arm around Connor and placed his other hand in the shorter man's hair, running his fingers through the wet tangled mess. "Don't leave." He said.

Connor looked up at Kevin. "I wouldn't dream of it."


	41. Forty One

James, Chris, and Naba watched Kevin dash out of the office when he heard the news about Connor.

James wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's small shoulders and smiled. "I think we did a good thing you guys." He said. Chris and Naba nodded their agreement.

"You still owe me twenty bucks." Chris pointed out.

Suddenly, Arnold came running into the office with his laptop in his hands. "Where's Kevin!?" He cried.

Naba placed a calming hand on Arnold's shoulder. "He went out, what's wrong sweetie?"

Arnold blushed a bit when Naba called him sweetie but he remembered the task at hand. "Look!" He exclaimed, showing the laptop screen to his friends. Chris gasped when he saw that Arnold had found a review of Kevin's article written by, none other than, Steve Blade.

In his review, Steve not only trashed the article, but the team as well. James clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms as he listened to Chris read the review.

"... And further more, I've seen better writing in Amazon.com reviews, but I'm sure Mr. Price isn't fully to blame. The real blame can be routed back to that crankshaft team he's got behind this train wreck. Christopher Thomas, Arnold Cunningham, and James Church are just some of the key players in this journalistic disaster-"

James swatted the laptop out of Arnold's hands and it hit the floor with a loud crash, making Arnold whimper. "I'll buy you a new one." James said.

"Why did you do that!?" Thomas exclaimed.

"That douchebag can bash Kevin, he can bash the article, hell, he can even bash me, but nobody goes public and disrespects you like that, and gets away with it." James took Thomas by the hand and dragged him out of the office and down to the street where they got into James' car.

"Are we really doing this James? I honestly don't care."

"I do. We worked our asses off and he has the gall to say shit like that? No way."

"Nobody cares what Steve has to say!"

"That's not the point Thomas! It's not who hears it that's my issue, it's the fact that he said it."

When they pulled up in front of Steve's gallery, James and Thomas walked in with heads held high and an intense sense of purpose. They found Steve standing by a podium and addressing a small crowd of art undergrads. Without warning or explanation, James walked up to Steve and planted a strong right hook onto his jaw.

"What did I tell you Steve Blade?" He hissed. "I told you that if you ever involved yourself with our lives again you'd have to deal with me."

James pulled Steve up and hit him again. "How dare you write those things about our team and our work when you know damn well that it was amazing, you even worked on some of it yourself!"

Thomas pulled James back and faced Steve himself. "You have no integrity or respect for the arts. At our magazine, we have two hundred times the audience that you do. With one editorial we could end your run in the art world for good, so I suggest you stay in your lane from now on."

Steve rubbed his jaw and glared at the two men, keeping a stony silence. James let out a low, frustrated sound that almost seemed like growling, but Thomas took his hand firmly. "I think he gets the message." He said.


	42. Forty Two

"Hey Connor, come check this out."

Connor got up off the couch where he was reading a book and joined Kevin in the kitchen. "What's up?"

Kevin turned his laptop so Connor could see Twitter opened up on the screen.

"I figured it's about time I make it up to you for Miami."

Ready to be posted was a tweet announcing Kevin's new relationship status.

Kevin Price  
@KPricey  
Can't imagine anything better than rainy days with my new boyfriend @CabaretMcKinley

Connor's heart fluttered a bit when he read the word boyfriend.

So it was official, Kevin Price was his boyfriend and he was Kevin Price's boyfriend.

"Do you want to post it?" Kevin asked. Connor nodded and hit the post button.

The retweets started almost immediately and people left replies congratulating the two and saying that they always knew it would happen.

Later that night, Kevin was passed out in his bed with Connor laying next to him, trying desperately to finish his book before he fell asleep. A text from Naba caused his phone to buzz on the nightstand.

Go on Twitter. You guys are trending. <3

Connor opened his Twitter app, and sure enough, the top trending hashtag was #McPriceley.

"Kevin wake up! Look at this!" Connor exclaimed, thrusting the phone into Kevin's hands. Groggily, Kevin glanced at the screen. "What the hell is a McPriceley?" He asked.

"It's our power couple name! Like Brangelina!"

"Why is it McPriceley? I think it should be PriceKinley."

"You don't get to make it up, besides, McPriceley is cute and your idea is lame."

"You're lame."

Connor swatted at Kevin playfully and Kevin grabbed his hand and yanked him down. "Stop reading and go to sleep." He grumbled.

"Fine, roll over." Connor said, rolling his eyes. Kevin obeyed and Connor scooted up against Kevin's back and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Connor, I swear to God, if you ever tell anyone I'm the little spoon I will tell the whole world about your beanie baby collection."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Three days later, news of McPriceley had spread across the globe. Letters of congratulation poured into Connor's dressing room and at Stagedoor he received couple's gifts like matching scarves or t-shirts.

Kevin's life was also greatly affected, designers called him daily, begging to be apart of any future wedding plans and his models all wanted to hear about all the cute couple stuff him and Connor did, which Kevin gladly told them. Anything that made Kevin the center of attention was something he enjoyed.

A few days later, Kevin had his office door open to warm up because his heater had broken. He observed Thomas walking by, struggling with a large box. Just as he began to teeter, James appeared and picked up the corner. Kevin got up and lent them a hand, setting the box outside the elevator.

"What's this for?" He asked.

Thomas sniffed with reddened eyes. "My contract's up."

"Oh, do you want to go?"

"No."

"Then stay. You and Arnold, and you too James."

"Really Kevin?"

Kevin nodded and bent down to heave Thomas' box back up. "Yes really, but let's get you a proper office."

Thomas and Arnold both got their own offices right next to one another. One morning, when Thomas came into work there was a gold plaque on his door.

When he read it, he dropped his drink and gasped.

\--

Christopher "Poptarts" Thomas,  
Vice President

\--

Kevin stepped up behind Thomas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Think you can handle being my second in command?"

Thomas whipped around and embraced Kevin tightly. "Thank you so much Mr. Price!" He cried. James walked up to them and quirked an eyebrow. "What's going on here?" He asked. Kevin pointed at the plaque and James' eyes widened.

"Holy shit Thomas!" He exclaimed, embracing Kevin as well.

Arnold had joined them now and was offering words of praise to Thomas.

"Arnold," Kevin said, breaking free of the hug. "I'm promoting you as well."

"What!?"

"You're now the head of our official blog. You get to go see movies and read books and talk about them to millions of people who'll all actually listen."

"Thank you so much!" Arnold cried. "I'm gonna go start now!" He ran into his office and slammed the door.

"And James," Kevin said, turning to the other man.

"Yes?"

"I'm not quite sure what it is you do now besides yelling at people, but you keep doing that and I'll just add you to the payroll."

James grinned and wrapped an arm around Thomas. "Sounds good to me!"

That night, Kevin sat at home with Connor laying in his lap. He played with Connor's hair and watched TV while the other man read a book.

"I heard what you did for Thomas, James, and Arnold today." Connor said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, that was really amazing of you Kevin."

"I'm pretty incredible."

Connor got up off Kevin's lap to sit next to him. "Don't be cheeky."

Kevin grinned and placed a hand low on his boyfriend's waist. "You love it."

"You know I do."


	43. Forty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[ Two Years Later ]]

Connor sat at the table he was sharing with Kevin at Tavern on the Green. Kevin had gone to the bathroom ten minutes ago and Connor was starting to get strange looks from people around him. Awkwardly, Connor pulled his phone out and pretending to be texting as he scrolled through social media.

Finally, Kevin returned looking pale and antsy.

"Hey Kev, are you alright?" Connor asked, slipping his phone into his suit jacket.

Kevin nodded aggressively and took a long sip of his water. Connor was worried. Kevin almost never drank the complimentary water that came with the wine. The last time he did, Kevin had a panic attack a few minutes later.

"Is it your OCD? Is something bothering you? Tell me Kev, we can fix it."

Kevin shook his head. "I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the last time we were here?"

"Yeah, it was me and you. We had gone ice skating I think, and I sang and 54 Below to get us free drinks. Geez that was like two years ago."

"That was exactly two years ago today."

"Oh cool."

"And you had on that horrible sweater because of Steve and I think it was then that I realized I might love you, but I ignored it because I didn't think it could possibly be true."

"Kevin, where are you going with this?"

Kevin got up out of his seat and slipped a box out of his pocket before kneeling down in front of Connor.

"Connor James McKinley,"

"Oh my god."

"Will you marry me?"

Connor jumped out of his seat and grabbed Kevin, burying his face into his jacket. "Yes Kevin."

"What?"

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Connor exclaimed, tears rolling down his face.

Kevin stood up, pulling Connor up with him. "I love you so much." He breathed, kissing the other man. Around them, people at other tables clapped or filmed the moment on their phones.

Connor pulled out of Kevin's grasp and took a step back, looking his new fiancé up and down. "How did I ever get so lucky?" He asked wistfully. Kevin laughed and kissed him again. "I could ask the same thing."

[1 Month Later]

"I just don't see the difference between the two, Kevin."

"I you don't pick one we can't get married."

"But they look the same!"

"The one on the left is almost two shades duller!"

"Okay then, I chose the brighter one on the right."

Kevin smiled, pleased with Connor's choice of napkins. "Good I like that one too!"

For months, Kevin dragged Connor around New York. They tasted cakes, sniffed candles, felt chair cushions, listened to orchestras, chose appetizers, and a thousand other things that Connor had forgotten.

One night, after a late night milk run, Connor walked into the penthouse and found Kevin locked in the bathroom sounding distressed. He was talking to somebody on speaker phone and Connor pressed his ear to the door to listen.

"Dad?"

"Yes son."

"I'm getting married."

"So I hear."

"I-I want you to come... and Mom and Jack and Sarah too."

"Son-"

"Please just hear me out dad! This is the biggest day of my life and I want you there no matter what happened in the past."

"Son, we dealt with you coming out as gay-"

"I'm not gay, Dad."

"Bisexuwhatever."

"Close enough."

"We can't be there to watch you sin like this with another man, and in a church of all places!"

"Well we're getting married so yeah, it's in a church."

"Don't sass me boy. Who gave you the right to do this Kevin Scott?"

"I don't need somebody's permission! I love Connor and I got on one knee and put a ring on that man's finger so that the whole world will know that he's mine and I'm his."

"Kevin he's a man!"

"So what Dad!? He can still kiss me, and eat dinner with me, and we can still be a family! Why are you so opposed to this!?"

"Don't call this family again." Click.

Kevin let out a low mournful sound and Connor heard him stand up.

"Babe?" Connor said gently, tapping on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Not now Con."

"Okay."

Connor changed into his pajamas and got into bed, watching the sliver of light under the bathroom door. He heard gentle crying for hours and his heart hurt, but Kevin asked to be alone.

A few hours later, Kevin emerged from the bathroom and crawled into bed, snuggling close to Connor and burying his face in his shoulder. Connor could feel Kevin's wet cheeks on his skin.

"I love you so much Connor." Kevin whispered.

Connor rolled over to face his fiancé and look him in the eyes. "I love you with my whole heart Kevin Price. I love you so much that all the love that your family owes you will be made up for by me, so don't worry okay?"

Kevin nodded and rested his forehead against Connor's. "Thanks."


	44. Forty Four

Naba sat on a fluffy red chair and folded her hands in her lap. Connor had invited her out to go suit shopping for the wedding because Kevin had taken James and Thomas with him to a store on the other side of town.

"Naba are you ready?" Connor called from behind the door.

"Let me see, honey!"

Connor swung the door open dramatically and strutted out in front of Naba. He placed a hand on his hip and swiveled around, pointing a toe sassily. "Well?" He whipped his head around. "How do I look?"

"You're no Next Top Model, but the suit looks amazing!"

The suit was black and form fitting, and it hugged Connor in all the places that Kevin was sure to appreciate.

"That tie you're wearing, it's really ugly... and familiar." Naba said, squinting her eyes in thought.

"Glad to see your tastes haven't changed! The first time I met you guys, you told me that this tie was ugly."

"It still is."

"I know, but I wore it the first time we met."

Naba put her hands on her cheeks and let out a long "awwww", making Connor blush brightly.

On the complete other side of the city, Kevin, Thomas, and James walked around a men's suit parlor and openly critiqued and complimented the wares.

"This one is nice." Thomas said, gesturing to a navy blue tuxedo on a mannequin.

"Yeah, you can wear it to your First Communion." James scoffed.

Kevin took a grey suit off of a rack and held it up. "Thoughts, gentlemen?"

James and Thomas offered approving nods and Kevin took the tux into a changing room.

When he came out of the room, Kevin spread his arms and turned in a circle. "How do I look?"

James wrapped an arm around Thomas' waist and they smiled at Kevin. "Take it from your two gayest friends, you look hot."

Kevin beamed and smoothed out the pants. "Guess I got my suit."

Back at the penthouse after fittings and measurements, Kevin and Connor sat on their bed and looked over the website for their wedding venue, The Alger House in The Village.

"This place is so beautiful, Kev." Connor said, rubbing up and down his fiancé's back. "I'm so excited."

While scrolling through pictures, Connor noticed a grand piano in the background. He gripped Kevin's thigh tightly and looked up at him with shining eyes. "Please Kevin, please will you play me the piano at our wedding?"

About a year ago, Kevin had casually mentioned that he could play the piano and Connor had been begging him to play ever since, but Kevin was always opposed to the idea.

"Please Kevin, that would mean the world to me." Connor begged.

Kevin ran a hand through his hair and sighed into a smile. "Yes, I'll play the piano for you."

Connor leapt onto Kevin's lap, wrapping his arms around him and knocking them both backwards. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you so much!" He cried, planting kisses all over Kevin's face.

"Y'know, there is a way you can thank me." Kevin said.

Connor's lips turned up into a smile. "Oh yeah, what's that?" He rubbed a hand down Kevin's chest slowly as he stared into his future husband's eyes. "Anything you want Kevin."

"I want you to get me some yogurt."

Connor rolled his eyes and climbed off of Kevin. "Coming right up."

"Thanks babe!" Kevin called after Connor as he walked out of the room.

While he waited for his snack, Kevin browsed through some more pictures on the website, he clicked a link that said "Garden Room".

"Con! Miss Universe did a photo shoot at the Alger House!"

Connor came back into the room and tossed Kevin his yogurt and spoon. "Cool."

"She's so hot."

"Kevin I'm gay, I don't care."

"Will you pose like that for one of our wedding pictures?" Kevin asked, pointing to a picture of Miss Universe draped across a couch with her legs up. Connor looked at the photo for a few moments before looking at Kevin. "What's in it for me?"

"A fabulous picture that we'll put on every Christmas card until we're eighty."

"Deal."

The wedding inched closer and closer each second and preparations were underway. The cake's preparations had begun in New Jersey, relatives and guests around the world were booking their flights and buying gifts, and Kevin was getting more and more nervous.

He spent a lot of time at work to take his mind off of his upcoming nuptials and Kevin's friends took notice.

Arnold and James came into Kevin's office unannounced one morning while Thomas was going over spreadsheets.

"Kevin!" Arnold exclaimed. "We're throwing you a bachelor party!"

Kevin opened his mouth to object but James' loud voice interrupted him. "No buts or backing out Kev, next Saturday, the day before the wedding, we're taking you out to get hammered."

"Guys you really don't have to..."

"Do you want male or female strippers?" James asked, scribbling on a notepad.

"Female... wait! Neither! I don't want strippers, I'm marrying Connor the next day!"

"I'm sure Connor's seen a stripper before, Kevin."

"Yeah but not the day before our wedding!"

Arnold grasped Kevin's hands and began talking excitedly. "Connor's having his own bachelor party with his Broadway friends on the same night! Do you want to be all alone or do you want to party with your best friends?"

Kevin looked from person to person before sighing. "Alright fine, throw me a party."

James smiled devilishly at Kevin, and Thomas' eyes widened at his boyfriend's determined and mischievous expression that he found incredibly hot. "The works then?" James asked.

Kevin nodded. "Strippers, alcohol, food, music, the whole nine yards. Let's make this a night to remember gentlemen."

"Oh don't worry Kevin, when I'm done with ya', this'll be a night you won't be able to remember."

Thomas looked down at his spreadsheets nervously. "Oh my god, James." He muttered.

When James and Arnold left the room, Kevin looked at Thomas who was now blushing and sweating. "How come you and James aren't tying the knot? You've been together longer than Connor and I have."

Thomas traced his fingers through his hair. "James isn't one for commitment, he couldn't even decide on curtains for our bedroom, but he loves me and I love him back. Also he cooks, paints, and is great in bed so what more could I ask for?"

"Seems like you've got it made, kid."

"That I do, now back to the important stuff." Thomas slid a paper over to Kevin. "Do you want the magazine to cover your wedding? If we do, I'm predicting that reading will rocket up to the level we were at two years ago when you wrote the article."

"That high!?" Kevin exclaimed.

"I did a public survey on Arnold's blog and most people credit the article with starting McPriceley, so of course they'll want to see it through to the wedding. You two have a cult following, I swear, people would die for seats at your wedding."

Kevin grabbed the contract for wedding coverage and put it in his bag. "I'll talk to Connor about it at home and see if he's okay with covering the wedding."

Thomas nodded excitedly, pleased that another one of his ideas was being adopted.


	45. Forty Five

Connor's bachelor party ended early because five out of the six people who came with him couldn't hold their liquor for the life of them, but Kevin's went on almost all night.

Kevin was at some sleazy dive with James, Thomas, Arnold, Intern Neeley, and Oliver, who had flown up from Miami.

By eight o'clock, everyone was drunk and that's when the night got a bit fuzzy. Thomas had appropriated James' lap as a seat in the booth, while Oliver and Intern Neeley drunkenly argued the meaning of life, Arnold was passed out with his head on the table, and Kevin stared around the room in a daze with a pounding headache.

"You know what I love about you guys!?" Kevin shouted over the music. He was talking to Thomas and James.

"What do you love about us?" Thomas asked, his head lolling back.

"I just love that you guys are in love and that you love your love so much. I love that."

James started laughing hysterically and Kevin smacked his shoulder.

"Whatssofunny?" He slurred.

"I love it too!" He exclaimed between laughs.

Thomas' eyes brightened. "Omigosh same!"

All three men laughed hysterically to the point of tears.

While Kevin was out, Connor was at home looking through some old photos of him and Kevin in a shoebox.

At the bottom of the box was a crumpled photo that looked like it had been through a washing machine. Connor lifted the brittle photo out of the box and smiled fondly when he realized what it was. It was a photo of Connor singing onstage at the Eugene O'Neil, he flipped the photo around and read the faded marker on the back in Kevin's handwriting.

Con's First Preview, Nov. 2015

Connor could hardly believe that it had been three years since he stole this picture from Kevin's office in an act of anger. He figured that, out of all the photos in the box, that was probably the most important one. He set the picture aside and continued digging through the box.

At around two a.m., Kevin arrived home and collapsed face first onto the bed in all his clothes. Connor nudged his side. "No way Kevin, you stink. Go take a shower, change, brush your teeth."

Kevin groaned into his pillow and Connor rolled him off the bed and onto the floor.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going." Kevin grumbled, shuffling into their bathroom.

He took a quick shower and put on his favorite pair of pajamas. They were navy blue with white lining. Then he brushed his teeth and hair before climbing into bed next to Connor and snuggling close.

"Are you excited to marry me tomorrow?" Kevin asked sleepily.

"Yes."

"Good, I'm excited to marry you."

Connor didn't reply because he was smiling to big to form a response, instead he gripped Kevin's hand and held it close to his cheek. He fell asleep surrounded in Kevin's warmth and the smell of his shampoo.


	46. Forty Six

Kevin stood in front of a large mirror in his groom's area, adjusting his tie. His stomach groaned and churned, beads of sweat formed at his hairline.

"Oh my god." Kevin placed a hand on the mirror to steady himself as he took deep breaths. "You're getting married today. You are getting married to Connor." He had been repeating those phrases all morning.

Intern Neeley came into Kevin's room with Ben on his arm. They has gotten together only a few days after Connor officially broke it off with Ben.

"Boss, the press is here."

"Tell Thomas, he'll want to direct them."

"Yes sir."

Kevin went back to staring at himself, taking in his own appearance. "I look damn good." He muttered, the ends of his lips curving up slightly. "Damn good."

In his dressing room, Connor was experiencing the morning in a completely different way. He bounced up and down and rocked on his heels, shaking his sister's arm. "Emma it's finally happening! The moment I've been dreaming of since fifth grade, my big beautiful gay wedding and it's gonna be perfect!"

Emma McKinley was Connor's older sister, she had always had an inkling that he baby brother might be "different" so she was first to defend him when he came out. As a middle schooler, Connor had to attend church services specially geared to towards teaching the gay out of people. Whenever he returned home from these traumatic sermons, Emma would make him a bowl of ice cream, put in a movie, and tell Connor that he was perfect just the way he was.

"I'm so proud of you honey, Kevin is a good man and you two are gonna be very happy together."

Emma hadn't actually met Kevin, but of course she knew who he was.

Thomas popped his head into the room, "Connor the wedding photographer is here."

Connor smiled and took in a deep breath. He squeezed his sisters hand. "Wish me luck."

"I'll see you on the altar hun."

The wedding photographer was a familiar face, Alyssa Stanton. "Nice to see you again Kevin, I think you finally found your muse." She said.

Kevin wrapped an arm around his fiancé's shoulders and squeezed Connor tightly. "That I did, Alyssa, that I did."

Kevin and Connor took a few couple's shots and then some individual photos, Connor even got Kevin's much wanted couch photo.

Just a few hours later, Kevin stood on the altar and watched Connor's sister give him away.

The redhead joined his groom on the altar and Connor winked up at Kevin while the priest spoke.

When it was time for vows, Kevin was proud that he had diligently memorized his, Connor on the other hand, fumbled with a small notebook.

"K-Kevin," The shorter man stuttered, flipping through his notebook. "I vow to always be there when you need me, whether you're sick or scared or stuck at work and bored out of your mind. I vow to always rub your back when you wake up in the middle of the night because I know that helps you not have nightmares and I vow to be your best friend until the very end." When Connor finished, he looked up and saw tears in Kevin's eyes. It took all of Kevin's self-control to not kiss his new husband right then and there.

Taking a deep breath, Kevin stiffened when he forgot every single vow he'd written. "Um, I um,"

Connor looked nervous and Kevin decided that he would just wing it instead of admitting his mistake.

"Con, I vow to support you in every show and performance you'll ever do and to be the most supportive, most awake, audience member the theatre world has ever seen. I vow to always tell you how amazing you smell and to kiss you just like I know you loved to be kissed. I vow to take care of myself because I know how much that means to you and I vow that I'll never go a single day without telling you how much I love and admire you."

The priest spread his hands and gestured to the two men. "Gentleman, do you have your rings?"

Connor and Kevin nodded, slipping golden rings out of their pockets and sliding them onto each other's fingers.

"Do you, Connor McKinley take Kevin Price to be your husband for better or for worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Kevin Price, take Connor McKinley as your loving husband for richer or for poorer, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may now seal your vows with a kiss."

Kevin stepped forward and took Connor's hands in his own. He pulled his fiancé into a kiss and then he broke free and looked at his wonderful new husband.

Their friends and family clapped in the pews as Connor hugged Kevin tightly, resting his head on the taller man's chest and taking in the moment.

"I love you, my fantastic husband." He breathed.


	47. Forty Seven

"When are we gonna tell him?" Thomas asked, sitting next to Kevin in their office.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Patience Thomas. We aren't telling him, he's gonna find out on his own."

Four months ago, Kevin had been told that he was Time Magazine's person of the year and he'd kept it a secret from his husband all that time.

The issue had been released that morning and Connor was bound to see it on his walk to work.

At around noon, Connor exploded into Kevin's office with a huge box.

"Kevin! You're person of the year! Why didn't you tell me!?" He cried. "I had to find out on my own, I saw your picture on the sign outside that paper stand on my way to the theater!"

"What's in the box?"

"Your magazines! I bought all of them Kevin! We need to mail these to friends and family, and save them for our children!"

Kevin stood up and approached Connor. "Our what?"

"Our kids. You said you wanted kids some day, didn't you?" Connor asked.

"Yes, Con, yes I want kids with you."

Thomas felt slightly awkward sitting in on such an intimate moment, so he ducked out of the room to get some lunch. On his way to the elevator, he passed Arnold standing over Naba's desk, showing her a failing card trick and James pouring over cover designs in the lobby.

Everything was finally in perfect sync, at last.


	48. Forty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[ In the years that followed ]]

Thomas proposed to James on Christmas Day and they got married a year later.

Thomas now runs the magazine with Kevin after being promoted to co-editor and James still gets paid for doing God-knows-what around the office. (They think he does art or something?)

Arnold had asked Naba to go with him to James and Thomas' wedding and they are now happily dating. Naba's father loves his daughter's new boyfriend.

Kevin started taking time off of work to stay home with his husband Connor and their beautiful baby girl, Audrey.  
He spoils his girl rotten no matter how many times Connor assures him that she has enough dresses.

Connor finally got his dream charity off the ground and has contented himself with doing smaller productions, being a father, and working on his cause. He's currently starring in an off-broadway production of "Singing in the Rain".

Steve Blade is still a dick, but now he's a dick in California.

Intern Neeley got hired permanently at the magazine, but everyone still calls him "Intern" because nobody knows his first name. He and Ben are still dating very happily. Ben knows his first name... probably.

Ben Schrader took over for Connor as the lead in their Broadway show after he left and there's no bad blood between the two of them.

Brooklyn's new boyfriend turned out to be a really great guy and they're very happy together.

Fritz is still the most spoiled dog in New England and Nina still shows up to pamper him everyday.

Todd and Oliver married their girlfriends and moved up to New York. They have since joined Kevin and Connor's circle of friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Be sure to check out my other stuff and visit me on tumblr @eriksfavoritecape  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
